Chronicles of Leere Nacht
by Endlos Nacht
Summary: This is the story of the warrior who went from mercenary to hero, my avatar takes the main stage here along with a friend. Now officially complete.
1. Acknowledgement

Acknowledgement

This is to thank you, all of the White Knight Chronicles fans who took a chance to read my story. It was because of you that my first official complete story is as successful as it is. It took a long time, I admit but it is now complete. After massive re-edit due to grammar, incomplete structure, and some down rather confusing text it is now finished. Also I wanted to point out now that all the chapters are here however I wanted to make the experience feel more like reading a book as opposed of installments. It seems more fitting to me that way.

Now keep in mind I do not own White Knight Chronicles, which spawned this tale obviously, nor do I own the characters that come with it. This is my tale of the avatar character I have dubbed Leere Nacht. I will admit he was supposed to be join with my online friend's creation to form the Raven Collective however that never came to pass but you may hear more about it in the future. I met another individual and was allowed to use her creation in my story, though she was originally was only supposed to be around for the main character's back story but she grew into something else and stood alongside Leere for a good portion of the story. Thank you again, Foulutaka, for the use of Alundra and I am honored you allowed me to use her freely as I did.

And for my final thank you goes to those who left reviews, private messages, and offered new ideas for Leere's tale. Now, lean back and relax as you take a trip into the world White Knight Chronicles.

Endlos


	2. Book 1 Origins of the Nacht

Chapter 1

"Void of the Night"

I wander into one the numerous towns this world has left to offer someone like myself, after all the years I traveled from city to city and from continent to continent places tend to become blurred and lose their distinctive features or rather they are lost to me these days. Most faces tend to do so as well but their intent cries out to me loud as day, much like the individual who has tried to follow me unnoticed. This man stayed in the shadows clinging to the role of the unseen blade, I admit the assassin was flawless in his technique however I was alive today because of the skills I honed over the years with the help of my mentor and, if the gods blessed me, possible lover in the next life. Turning on this corner and walking with the flow of people did little to deter my shadow from following me, I figured it would turn out as thus. With a quick observation that the town had a river next to it and the fact it was easily accessible to those who didn't want to be noticed, I allowed myself to walk into the alley adjacent to it debating if I should even consider unlatching my spear then deciding quickly it would not be necessary.

My stalker crept around the corner gracefully and fluidly, that meant he wasn't human cleared up any doubt from where this person hailed from but I quietly prayed I was wrong. I bent down as though to examine my boot, this gave awarded me with a glance underneath the dark hood the shadow had used to cover his features and swore softly. The man was a Farian and for him to journey this far into the human kingdom meant I pissed off someone important, most likely a noble by the judge of things. The assassin took another deadly step forward putting him in lethal range of my spear but I chose to keep it where it was, I didn't want to alert my attacker yet. When the moment was nearly upon me, I could quite literally taste the killing intent in the air. I knew it was right moment to act so without turning I sent an elbow backward to feel the satisfying crunch of bones, someone was no longer going to be able to be silent anymore.

I gazed upon my would be killer, anger and fury clouded the man's eyes as he clutched his ribs with one hand. Acting as though I was bored and leaned against the nearby wall, this would make me an easier target if there was more than one assassin but their kind was too proud to allow for that tactic. With that small blessing I casually ask, "so how long were you intending to follow me? You are a long way from home my friend."

The assassin remained silent long enough that I thought he wouldn't say anything until he replied venomously, "you ruined our operation to eliminate a possible threat to our client's well being in the nearby future. Failure demands that someone pays the price with blood, your blood will be proper enough." The Farian revealed a handful of small but deadly throwing daggers and vaulted over me while recklessly throwing a hail of daggers. I effortlessly sidestep the barrage of death since he hadn't bothered to aim, I deftly spun on my heels picking up one the weapons from the ground and tossed it at his sternum. The assassin now lay in a pool of his own blood, his frustration never left his face in death.

I quickly gather the remaining weapons as to dispose of them with their owner but I quickly stop, remembering that this was no ordinary assassin but a Farian which meant if someone found his body it would make things more difficult than necessary. It wasn't the fact that dead bodies attract attention, because certainly tend to do so, but it would be more of an issue to have a Farian corpse in a human kingdom show up since they just agreed to make peace with one another. I withdraw one of the daggers from the pile and began sawing off any trace of the horns, one of the few distinctions of their race. With this done I replace the knife and wipe off any trace of blood in the grass then gently lower the weapons and their owner into the river, best to not alert the common people.

Now feeling tired and in dire need of something to drink I head to the pub. My presence was met with the natural fanfare from the owner of the establishment. Making the necessary arrangements I made my way to the corner to ensure I could see the group without someone getting the drop on me. I began to dust off and straighten my jacket I feel a tear in it. Luckily for the assassin he was dead, I would have taken more time in making sure he got the point of not to mess with my coat. The environment of these places are always the same, rowdy drunks looking for a good time, the waitresses get hassled by the horn dogs, and then there were people like myself. Mercenaries normally tend to stay at the local pub or Inn for information or job prospects, glancing at my wallet I discover it was getting empty quickly these days. To further my despair I could hear the excitement of possible festivities and news of a princess coming of age ceremony was to take place tonight, when towns go on holiday there is no work to be found for the a while. I ordered another drink and mutter to myself, "well if today got any better I swear I might just as well marry a kibble and start a family."

~A few hours later~

Waking up in a dark room by myself wasn't anything new but it is not the way I prefer to wake up, I haven't slept well since my mentor and I split a few years ago. Crossing the dark room I open the window to get rid of the stale air that was trapped in here and to look at the stars, they always put my mind at ease. Unfortunately the sky was overcast, today was not my day at all it seemed. Soon as that thought crossed my mind a fat jester on a float that provided the stage the acrobats and performers presented their show yelled it was show time, dropping their charade soldiers poured out wearing the distinction purple and black armor that labeled them as the Magi. Cries of joy and merriment almost instantly transformed to shrieks of panic, this meant business and I was always about business. Most the time anyway.

Grabbing my spear I quickly ran outside to demonstrate my skill to possible buyers, the Magi took note of a child with a sword who managed to wound one of their allies. Without thought I lunged towards the soldiers, batting one away with the flat of my weapon while impaling next. The child was protecting a girl half his age, "get her to safety kid. I'll distract them alright?" When there was no response I grabbed the child and asked again, this time he answered with a nod. "Good, now take her and go!"

The soldiers nearby dared to laugh at this while to the two children ran away hand in hand, "looks like we got ourselves a hero boys. Do you know what we do to heroes?" The fool charged head on bringing down his sword, his movements were very easy to trace. I hooked his right leg thus making him land flat on his back while his own sword tore into him, I had to assume the look on his face was priceless since everyone was wearing helmets.

"There are no heroes, there is only the Void of the Night." The response had the desired effect on the group, it usually does. Those would challenge me knew to approach very cautiously, a mercenary gains his or her reputation through his actions. Mine was something close to a legend but not quite, my teacher however was and the fact I was under her instruction was enough to make any warrior wary and rightfully so. They cleared the path for me, walking to the palace wouldn't be a problem now or so I thought.

The fat jester pointed at me and shouted to take me out, I was only just one man. Soon I was swarmed by the Magi, guess I knew my services would now be in the hand of the locals seeing how this lot just challenged me. I stretched for a moment and held my spear at ready, "come forth if you seek death!" At once five soldiers attacked on all sides and thankfully I trained for moments like these in case it happened. Ducking to avoid a vicious slash then spinning on my left heel I jabbed my spear point into another soldier's foot and vaulted over, I then spun in the other opposite direction slicing two of them down. Before I could settle into my Dance of Death I started sprinting to the castle, I had to secure my services before I worked entirely for free and I don't ever work for free.

I spotted the leader of the vanguard protecting the castle, he was busy dispatching foe after foe but he didn't realize how close death loomed over him. As he turned his attention to the entrance he saw a sword coming straight at him, I threw my spear at the attacker stopping him from killing my future employer. "Thanks friend, I don't kno...," he recognized me from my attire, and my face. "Leere Nacht," he spat, "what the hell brings you to Balandor?" He pointed his sword at me, his savior.

Calmly and evenly as I could I answered, "do you mind if you that point that thing away from me, thanks. Now if you're still wondering why I graced this town it's because I was of mind to find work and tonight you seem to be in need of warriors to fend off the Magi."

He glared as he still had his weapon at my throat, "you're with the Magi aren't you?"

Losing patience with the captain I reached with my gloved hand pushed the edge away, "if I were you wouldn't be alive now would you? Now I will propose that I work for you again and then after we eliminate these men we'll talk about payment. If you approve then we'll get started, if not I will just leave you to your current state. I'm not here to fight against a kingdom, that would completely and utterly foolish."

While the captain was lost in thought, I took possession of his sword and cut through the Magi soldier's torso behind him like a hot knife through butter. I admired the weapon and returned it to the owner, nodding his thanks he agreed to accept my offer. "When the night is over ask for Captain Cyrus, we'll have much to discuss then as well as your pay." Though I doubted I would care for the rest I wasn't certainly looking forward to the reward, now it's time to earn my keep. Retrieving my spear from the fallen Magi soldier I picked up another from the ground that had an interesting design, figuring I'll keep it for now.

~After countless bodies later~

I am beginning to question if I made the correct decision on siding with the guards, I have never seen so much blood and so many bodies. I am thoroughly exhausted and yet the Magi kept coming, not to mention they seem to be gunning for me. Perhaps giving away who I was wasn't exactly the brightest idea but at least the guards are catching a breather. "If there is anyone still alive and kicking feel free to jump in anytime to help out!" As if karma decided to hear me, a flaming behemoth crashed through the castle doors, "a Pyredaemos? You got to be kidding me."

Cyrus arrived in time to see the monster make it's grand entrance into the building, "we got to move. Gather the survivors and follow us to the vault as soon as you can." The captain struck down two more Magi though his movements were obviously labored, he quickly surveyed the area and he noticed we were the only ones here, "this is heartbreaking." A scout arrived battered and bruised. The man was winded and his armor was in slightly better condition than the scout himself. I figured only one of things happened to cause this man to go white, "the archduke..."

~The morning after~

"How could have I have failed so much?," Cyrus was the foot of the casket that contained his king. So now we have a kingdom without their monarch because their king is dead and his daughter was kidnapped from the castle they were too busy defending. Oh and I must not forget that the ruler of Faria is died here too, can we not say it's been swell evening of good times and merriment now can we? The captain beat his fist against the ground in anger and loathing.

The minister of affairs, Sarvain, looked on in a mixture of pity and annoyance. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the captain, two kids, and an old man. "I understand how you feel Sir Cyrus however we do not have time to grieve. We must restore order and rescue Princess Cisna, then after that we shall honor our fallen king as it is the proper thing to do." The captain nearly lost control over his emotions. Here was a man whose swore duty was to protect his kingdom and now it was as good as dead, just as his king. Sarvain then turned to Leonard, "it seems that you have become a pact maker with the Knight in the vault. I would like you to search for the princess and return her here."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but do you mind paying me for my services for last night. I have a feeling you'll be trying to sucker these kids into going on a fool's errand and I want no part in that." I never cared for those with think they're all high and mighty, especially those with power in the world. Up to now I was content on watching this but I was done here and now with war most likely to occur soon I had to prepare for numerous events that would happen in the next few months.

"I was actually hoping to retain your services, Leere." With a dark glare directed at his direction, Sarvain physically shrank back, "but I understand. I will send someone to you with your award for your valiant effort on keeping most of us still alive." I could feel him becoming more relaxed as I put distance between us. The words still lingered in the air, as though he was baiting provocation from either myself or the captain. The entire castle was alive with activity so I went to the only place that wasn't in use, the training grounds, it felt good to relax for the first time since the battle. I must have fell asleep because when I opened my eyes I saw her, no someone who looks like her.

"You know, you aren't so scary when you sleep," the young lady smiled. I attempted to move but my body was fighting me every inch of the way. She took her bow and arrows to the archery range, as she took aim her lean body became too tense and her arrow flew several feet above her intended target. Each time she tried the result became worse because of the lack of focus.

Sighing I was finally able to get up, "relax your core. Then take a deep breath, release, and let fly." Straining to calm herself down she released the arrow, it wasn't perfect but it was an improvement. She nodded my direction then took aim again and it was better than the previous shot, "much better. Do it five more times then we'll try something new."

The archer nodded again, now with each shot the young woman put more effort into it and added some flair. Before I knew it we were enjoying each others company, something that was increasingly rare considering the fact I was a mercenary after all but what the hell, it wasn't like I was going to do something stupid later. "So what do you intend to do now? I mean you're done defending Balandor and I know you're not from here."

"How did you know I'm not from here?" I asked curiously.

She stared at me for a moment then answered, "your attire is befitting of Greede but your mannerisms say you don't live there either."

Once again she was correct, "indeed you're right." She smiled knowingly, "however it would be better if that is all you know. My town likes to keep itself hidden from the world, and because of that wish those who leave are forbidden to return." I felt that my eyes became cold from the memory of leaving, the harsh truth of being forsaken by family and friends that may or may not even be alive anymore always left a bitter after taste. Her smile faded into worry, "sorry about that. You'd think after all these years I would be used to that but as you just saw..."

She shook her head, "it's my fault. I shouldn't have... forgive me." I reached out though she initially panicked my touch calmed her as I stroked her hair. I stopped after a moment after I realized what I was doing and she did too though reluctantly began to talk again, "Sarvain talked Leonard into going after their princess. Actually he jumped at the idea of saving her." The girl tried to keep the hurt from her voice but it was painful to her.

I wasn't thrilled, not with the idea of the boy exploring the world, not with him running on a wild goose chase, but because the so called minister was playing with people's lives. That's all I told myself, not because I knew this lavender haired girl who looked like her who would chase the boy. "I figured he would, he is a romantic fool in love with a dream," I replied. The story sounded too familiar, minus the princess part. At the moment the red headed boy walked up to us along with a servant which I assumed who had my money, the payoff was quite generous considering what was to be a harsh next couple of months for the kingdom.

"Hey Yulie," he waved to making her grin from ear to ear. "We leave in a hour so get ready, ok." When she motion that she understood I saw the hurt again, how the boy missed it was beyond me. Leonard then looked towards my direction with a hopeful smile. "I heard you kept most of the baddies out last night. I wish you'd join us, we could use all the help we can get."

So the girl's name is Yulie, I'll remember that. "Sorry kid, all hell will break loose and who knows when exactly that will happen. I will probably see you again though, I just hope it's not against each other." This little exchange shocked him then he remembered one important fact, I mouthed the word mercenary to reinstate the fact I am a warrior for hire. He nodded and walked away without another word, however the boy was shaken by our encounter. I felt better until Yulie flashed those eyes at me and for some reason unknown to me it felt like she needed saving. Whether it was from the impending heartbreak, loneliness, or herself I couldn't say. Once again I tried to rid myself of these thoughts and move on, war was coming soon.

"You know she could use your assistance, and not just with combat skills." The old man from earlier appeared next to me, the impression I got from him was he has seen too much pain and suffering. His eyes were tired but filled with knowledge and understanding, "I can see she wants you to come with us. It is clear as day."

"Perhaps but this quest is for the moron, putting aside the noble purpose of saving royalty this is a foolish endeavor." I answered. I usually drop the subject if I'm not interested or I know it's not in my best interest so why in the hell am I bothering to share my view with this old man?

He nodded in understanding, "it is as you say truthfully. The fact that you can see through that man's words, meaning there will be danger, is much needed trait in our group. Your experience and ability to read others would aid us greatly, not to mention you know more about the events of the world than the rest of us." When he saw I was almost considering the offer, "you would be compensated by Balandor and myself as well."

That sealed it, that and I would be traveling with the girl. I quickly muttered to my mind to be silent, with a sigh of defeat I agree to join. "Glad to have you with us. Meet us at the east gate, I will inform the others." He handed me a pouch and began to head off, "oh since I know who you are I should at least you know who I am as well. You may call me Eldore, it is all I remember that and combat." I look inside the bag and to say I was shocked would be an understatement, it contained over what had to be 5 million guilder. A healthy dose of worry crept over me, what constitutes paying a mercenary this much.

There was also a note inside with excellent penmanship, "I thank you Leere for agreeing to help out. It will be nice to talk to someone who isn't diving head first into trouble all the time." It was signed by Yulie.

Chapter 2

"The beginnings"

The people whom I was to call my comrades, my companions, were waiting at the east gate for me to arrive. Eldore simply nodded in greeting while Leonard almost began trembling before my presence, I always enjoyed the rewards of the stories that surround me. Not all of those were true but I would never dare to correct them, it gave people a reason to be wary of me and people paid better when they feared your reputation. Yulie on the other hand was more than glad to see I joined their mission, even if I had to be bribed to do so. The voice in my head silently hissed otherwise, saying I would have come eventually... because she looks like her. Trying to shake these thoughts from my head I greeted the party.

Eldore withdrew his map from his pack and placed it on a nearby wall so the rest of us could view. "I believe the Magi escaped along this route and proceeded past Greydall Plains." Viewing the map quickly I would have made the same assessment as the old man, it was logical since the only other direction was through Balastor Plains to Parma. Call it a hunch but it wouldn't make any sense to kidnap royalty and stay within the kingdom's borders.

"I get why you think that is the correct way but perhaps they went...," Leonard pondered aloud. If the boy was going to be this way the entire journey, 5 million guilder may not be enough. As if sensing my aggravation he slowly backed away, apparently he knew the stories and that was enough for him to keep such thoughts to himself hopefully. Yulie chuckled at the moron and the tension eased from his frame.

"It's simple," I replied. "It would be disadvantageous to stay in a kingdom who is naturally looking for those who struck such a vital blow. Common sense says they don't want to be caught therefore, small towns would only hinder them." As the information settled into the red haired boy, I went over my inventory to make sure everything was in order.

_Though you excel in spears, your skills lack in short range. Worry not though, once we're done you will be able to best anyone. Well except me of course_. Indeed she was right on that account, many days we focused on building up my agility and dexterity. Which only matched hers when she made sure I could keep up. "Mentor, your teachings have kept me alive for the past five years. Because of you I have learned much, I will repay you when I am able to." I whispered while inspecting my spears. Each one was magically enhanced by her and her people. These weapons are my only pride and joy that I was allowed to carry with me on my many adventures.

I looked up to see her face, however it wasn't her face. This face was more innocent and round, much like the eyes that belonged to it. This was the archer of our group, "who are you talking about Leere?"

Facing the road ahead of us I walked forward to our destination. I felt Yulie's hand grace mine for a moment when she was sure that the other two weren't looking, her touch was similar but it was calming while unlike my mentor's. "If you want to know then we'll talk about it when next rest." This made the girl smile, it wasn't the sensual seductive smile that belonged only to her but the grin was undeniably cute. Thankfully a trio of Trolls roared brandishing their clubs and stampeding our way, interrupting a possible warm fuzzy moment. Those kind of thoughts and attachments lead to many people to their downfall.

Eldore charged with sword in hand while chanting ancient words that were lost to others save the intent of harm to the monsters who dared think we were their next meal. Leonard was by his side brandishing his own sword and slashing at one troll's ankles. At least he was making himself useful, I reached for magically enhanced speared. Yulie aimed for the eyes of another troll that was closing the distance between them, the arrow met it's mark causing it to howl with rage and pain. Taking that as my cue, I leaped from one limb to the next and then finally to its head. With a thrust of my spear I sent my weapon through the creature's skull and with the single thought of finishing off the monster I willed my spear to spark and crackle, with the power of a electrical storm coursing the monster's body it twitched uncontrollably before falling over dead.

I vaulted to the next while reaching for my second spear, stabbing at the first troll I passed several times at the throat. One of the blows punched through the thick hide of the monster, before it had a moment to react as Eldore unleashed a furious funnel of flame. The second troll was engulfed in flames, it ran circles before it too slumped to the ground. The fire lingered a moment longer before it vanished by the old man's will. Leonard watched as the first two went down with ease until he gasped when he noticed he was being crushed by the remaining troll's hands.

Yulie shrieked, as she tried to get a good shot the archer realized she couldn't fire without possibly hitting her childhood friend. The battle mage shook his head knowing if he did anything the boy would be at risk, so he settled for cursing and muttering promises to knock some sense into him. "O Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword grant me your power..," Leonard chanted. Eldore then grinned thinking it would be all right now relaxed, "ver...ack!"

I had no idea what he had in mind but clearly it wouldn't work, grabbing my third and final spear, the one I reserve to only fighting humans. Yulie pleaded with her eyes to which I nodded before I took to the air once more, the troll was too intent on punishing Leonard to see my weapon flying down. It looked up at me a moment too late to do anything about the instrument of death that was now lodged in its heart. The monster's hands released its cargo then it slumped to the ground with the other two trolls. Thankful that the monsters were dead I landed to the ground after my last 'flight', however one of my legs gave way. "Well that wasn't exactly planned," I swore softly as I examined the extent of the damage.

Leonard hurriedly limped towards me, "I'm sorry Leere. This is my fault, you ok? Anything I can do to help out?"

I looked at him or more accurately gazed a hole in his head, then sighed. "I will be all right after I resettle the bone," I took my eyes off him then removed my jacket. "If you're being sincere about wanting to help me then take this to the lake over there and rinse it. Then once that is done retrieve my spears, be careful with that one," I pointed to the first troll, "it should stop having electricity coursing through it soon enough but all the same proceed with care. We don't need two people injured, got it?" He scowled but accepted the coat and walked off, Yulie was torn between staying and going with the boy. "Do as you like, we can talk later." With that she nodded and ran off to join Leonard.

"Your help is greatly valued here my friend," Eldore was kind enough to hand me few sticks. "It is a shame he couldn't recite the chant faster otherwise you would not have had to injury yourself for his sake."

Withdrawing a scarf and my flask, I wrapped the two sticks around the bone and mouthed a few words and opened the flask pouring some of the contents on the leg then took a small drink of it. "I didn't do it for him," I replied once I trusted my voice to not be rough. The battle mage chuckled knowingly causing me to glare daggers at him, then with a sickening crack I set the bone back into place. Already the elixir was working it's magic on my leg.

"Hmm, never seen that type of magic before." The old man observed

"It is an ancient magic," I answered guardedly. "Within a hour it will be like nothing ever happened, and in fifteen minutes I'll be able to carry on easily enough. As long we don't run into any more trolls for a while anyway." Putting away the flask I tested my leg and winced, for some reason the wound was healing quicker than it usually did. _My people are warriors and healers, our magic is strengthened when around our land. Should you ever run out of this elixir you should return here and I will refill it for you._ That's right, we're real close to her town. Maybe next time I'm here I'll drop in to see her.

"Gods, what's with that spear? It shocked the mess out of me!" Leonard asked as he returned with my coat and weapons with a few blisters while Yulie giggled at his every other word he muttered. Taking the jacket I easily put it back on then arranged the spears carefully, "and what's with the hooked spear? That took the longest to extract."

"I made him clean them for you," Yulie smiled at the not so distant memory.

A smirk ghosted my face for a moment, "so that explains the blisters. These weapons mean a lot to me, the hooked one I designed for a multipurpose spear. It's ideal for combat with humans since it allows for tripping opponents as well as disarming if the situation should occur. The lightning spear was crafted by my mentor and the other was the first weapon I ever used, it will be magically enhance as well when the time comes." I tested my leg again and this time I was able to place my weight on it though it took effort not to show any pain.

"Perhaps we should rest," Yulie suggested.

Leonard shook in rage, "we can't rest yet we just started our journey!" The boy stormed off while Eldore got to his feet as well to continue on. Without looking back Leonard said plainly, "thanks."

I was limping while Yulie kept close by me, "you sure you're alright to be walking just yet?"

I nodded, "with each minute that passes the pain fades. Soon it will be you three who need to rest."

She laughed and responded, "oh I doubt that. I know this place like the back of my hand."

"And Leonard?" I inquired figuring I already knew the answer.

"Not so much, as long as we're not following him we'll be ok." We continued on our journey and sure enough I was back to normal with a spring in my step. "I see you wasn't kidding."

I was about to respond until we encountered a Treant, blissfully ignorant to us I motioned the arched to go around first so if it decided to attack I would give it a bigger threat. That and I didn't see her arrows really hurting the creature too much if it became angered, she crept past the living tree silently. The creature was staring intently at the butterfly that landed on its nose, quietly I walked slowly as to not alert it. As my luck would have it Leonard shouted, "What's taking you two so long? We have to save Cisna or am I wasting my breath?"

The butterfly was startled and flew away thus angering the Treant, "Leonard you jerk we were trying to get past this massive tree!" Yulie yelled back. Eldore swore and ran back to us, preparing an onslaught of spells and the while the archer unloaded volley after volley into the tree monster with little effect. Hoping that my Lightning Spear would make a difference I slashed the at Treant's knees but to my dismay it only served to anger it even further. I mentally was deciding whether to throw the boy at it or just to quit this fool's errand, no one purposely incurs the wrath a Treant. "Leonard, call you're knight! You made this mess so you should be the one to fix it!"

I rolled to the side to evade an oncoming blow as the battle mage appeared conjuring flames of fury that consumed the monster. The Treant let out it's death wail and collapsed, "it's official now. I need to get this spear enchanted with the spirits of flame." I sighed as I got up to my feet once again. I looked at the battle mage to see he was covered is sweat and our lady archer was looking tired herself. "Ok we'll take a break over by the lake."

The old man and Yulie nodded and begun trudging forward to the area I indicated when Leonard verbally objected, "we need to keep going. The princess needs us." The lavender haired archer groaned while Eldore shook his head in disbelief at the red headed swordsman.

I shook my head as well, "look at your companions for a moment. To push them so hard will cause them to crack or become careless but I suppose you wouldn't know about that now would you?" When I saw the heat in his face indicating his guilt I pressed on, "because of your reckless attitude Eldore is a mess, Yulie is exhausted, and I wouldn't mind catching a breather myself."

"I can see they're tired but we have to keep moving," the boy continued arguing with me. This time he apparently wasn't backing down without a fight.

It was taking all of my effort to not physically harm the fool, "I will try to be diplomatic one more time. I don't know if you don't understand the strain it causes a mage to constantly use magic but it takes a toll on them as much as it does for a warrior swinging his sword all day. Even if our battlemage tried casting a spell and it was successful it wouldn't be potent enough to do any harm. If you haven't also noticed that an archers aim means life or death then you never really ventured out much. Now we're going to take a brake by that body of water to conserve our water supply and allow our comrades some much needed rest."

We stared each other down and he finally conceded. Seeing that my point was valid enough for a short rest, we headed over to the others. I greeted them and received a silent thanks which earned the ire of Leonard not that I really cared. "If you have such killing intent then why not stand guard," Eldore suggested to the boy who left without another word of encouragement.

"What a baby," Yulie commented when he wasn't in view. "Seriously, he has always been that way since we were kids. You'd think he would eventually grow up but I guess boys will always be boys." She took handful of water and drank eagerly then rinsed her face.

"Guess you can figure why I paid such you such a large sum, I needed someone sane to keep us on track and be a leader of sorts." Eldore whispered to me so the girl wouldn't hear him, "you're not swayed emotions and you are not prone to reckless."

I figured as much from what happened so far today, the fact that man was able to read that much into the situation from his brief encounter with the others spoke volumes to me. I would be more wary of him as we proceed on this mission. I glanced to my side to see the young woman sitting there, "so here we are."

"Indeed we are young lady," I answered.

"You owe me a story."

"That curious are we," I teased her.

"Yes we are," she replied with a playful pout.

Knowing that I did promise her I sighed in defeat, "ok then. Get the moron so he can hear too, I won't be repeating this and I ask you to do the same. You understand?" She quickly nodded and bounded off to get her friend. Looking the battle mage I said, "you probably need to hear this too." When the childhood friends returned I began to tell my story.

"Five years ago I was banished from my village because of my attitude, my willingness to be a great adventurer and hero. My father gave me the family heirloom the only weapon I revered as sacred, I swore I felt the knowledge and power of my ancestors flowing through the spear. I wore my battle gear because I was embarking on the path of the warrior, as I walked to village gate the elder informed me I was to never return and I was stripped of my family name and honor. When he asked if I felt regret I held my head high in pride and defiance, I was a man by our laws and customs so I was free to make my own decisions from now on. The elder sadly shook his head but didn't try to stop me any further.

"I quietly left the town without a single look back and wandered through the desert, I was quickly engaged in battle with a red giant. It's movements were easy to read which I jumped this way and ducked that way and when the monster exposed an opening I launched my spear into the giant's heart. It took a minute before the monster registered the pole that was harpooned deep in its chest and when it did the monster snapped the offending object in pieces and dug the remaining pieces from its chest and tossed them aside. With a grin it stalked towards me, letting me shrink in fear. Before I could even think I dove for the shaft with the blade still attached, the beast picked me up between its thumb and index finger.

"Bringing me closer to its hideous face it began putting pressure on my skull causing me to scream aloud, I plunged the shaft in the monster's wrist which brought a satisfying howl from the beast so I did this several more times before it let me go to grasp it's wrist. I lay on the ground for a short while before the giant stumbled away, I sobbed as I lived through the battle but it was sure as hell not a victory by any standards. Gathering the pieces of what was once my spear and begun my march to nowhere. I couldn't return home because I didn't have a home anymore, the thought was sad but in a way it made me glad because I was free to live as I wanted... provided I was able to survive.

"Stumbling past the desert and into the mines wasn't something I chose to do but rather I let my feet guide me there. Even back then the place was infested with Sproggs and other monsters, truly I was surprised I made it out alive to these plains. As I was losing the battle to remain among the living a woman happened to come across me, noticing the extent of my wounds and my shattered pride she took me to her home. Though she was panicking and worrying for me all I could think of was that if I were to leave this world then let me embrace her just once. Someone must have heard me because she held me and whispered, 'you're in my care. You won't die, not on my watch.'

"I awoke a few days later in a bed, I didn't think I would ever feel such comfort again. I lay there a moment enjoying the silk bedding the woman walked into the room or should I say glided into the room seemed to be more exact. I noticed the effortless grace she moved with, noticing my gaze she replied, 'glad to see you're doing better but do you not mind staring.' Knowing I was caught I look away quickly which earned a small laugh.

"'Thank you for saving me,' I said as I moved to get up but grimaced as the pain exploded through my body. The woman placed a hand on my shoulder and the pain subsided immediately.

"'She nodded as relief became evident, my people's healing magic is strong but since you're not of our blood it will take longer.' Her smile was gentle, I couldn't help but return the smile. 'Now stay here and rest, I have to leave for a few days but when I return you should be completely healed. I will see what skill you possess as warrior.'

"'How did you know...,'

"'You were clutching this,' she held the fragments of my spear. 'Once when I am satisfied you're competent enough I will have this one restored.' I nodded dumbly as my eyes began to become heavy once more, 'see you soon.'

"I awoke again to see her sitting in chair reading what looks like a journal. 'Good morning,' I managed to say.

"Looking up the woman put the book down and removed the covers, 'good evening you mean.' Examining my body then she smiled when she was satisfied. 'Your injuries are completely healed though you will be sore for a while.' The woman turned away and brought back some clothing, 'please put this on.'

"Going over it quietly it felt light as air yet durable, I shrugged and tried it on, 'it feels small.'

"She rolled her eyes, 'well none of my people are as tall as you but It will do for now.' I hopped off the bed and braced myself for pain yet none came. Puzzled I stretched and tested my reflexes, not feeling any strain I smiled in satisfaction, "glad to have your approval. Now it's time to see your combat reflexes.'

"'Wait, I want to know who you are.'

"'Flattering but I'll answer any questions you have if you can keep up with me,' the woman responded. 'Follow me,' she opened the door and began to head outside. I was mesmerized once more by her; her violet hair was long straight, her dress seemed fitting for someone of her statue, it was a dark pink with gold lining. This woman was dainty, caring, and graceful, I found it hard to believe she capable of being a fighter. I followed her outside into the forest where she took a relaxed stance, 'since I gathered you prefer a spear I grabbed this staff for you.'

"She tossed me the weapon then she reached for a wooden sword and shield then waiting until I was ready to begin. 'You're sure about this,' I asked as felt the weight of the staff. As if that were the cue for our match she leaped at me with a lunging slash, unprepared for the attack I reacted by thrusting my weapon overhead to ward off the attack. The wooden blade cut through the staff and collided with my shoulder, with a moan I went down to meet the ground face to face.

"I saw her hand reach down which I gladly accepted, 'your reflexes are decent but you are in dire need of training.' I didn't bother to cover my embarrassment, I thought she was frail and once again I paid for not taking the situation seriously. I vowed silently I would never make that mistake again, taking up the two pieces of the staff I stood ready to try again. 'Much better, I can see the determination but for now you should take it easy.'

"'I cannot do so yet, I must earn the right to at least know my savior's name.' She grinned then took a defensive stance and nodded when she was ready. I ran at her with remains of the staff, I swung out with one hand which she danced out of the way and I quickly thrust with the other just to have it batted away. I planned that she would do so and that was when I spun back around to bring down a finishing strike but she caught on halfway through my follow up attack and rolled forward. I felt the sword point at my back and I admitted my defeat.

"'Well that was entertaining. Perhaps if you had your spear that round you might have had me that time,' returning the sword and shield at the base of a nearby tree she mouthed a silent prayer. 'You are welcome to stay here for now and we will spar everyday that you do. I see promise of a warrior in you and in return you will be helping me as well.'

"'How would I be helping you out? You are more than capable.' I complimented her skill which was easy to do since she defeated me with ease during each of the skirmishes. I handed her the remains of the staff to which sighed and placed it next to her sword and shield.

"'As you progress on the path of the warrior I will be able to hone my own skill, I intend to be a battle maiden,' I nodded when I heard these words. It was only a few days ago, I think, I said something similar.

"'I would be honored to train with you as long I am able to do so,' I bowed to her. She was lovely enough to be royalty as far as I knew, 'it is a pleasure to be at your service.'

"She nodded in response, 'likewise. You may call me Alundra.'"

Chapter 3

"Enter The Valkyrie"

"So you fell for the woman instantly," Yulie sighed. "I bet she took good care of you..."

Leonard stared at Yulie for a moment then turned to me with rapt eyes, "so she was that beautiful? I still find it amazing that a monster bested the great Leere Nacht." He almost burst into a fit of laughter until he saw my glare. Shifting uncomfortably the boy continued, "so what happened?"

Eldore simply nodded as to say please continue your story. "If there aren't any more questions I will finish my tale." Taking a swallow of the lake's pure water, I was ready to begin again.

"A year had passed since then and the training was as difficult as usual but I was getting used to the routine, there were slight differences to the schedule or courses I continued to repeat to enhance what abilities I had. 'Much better, now time to switch the exercise.' Alundra always watched and 'assisted' when I could put more effort into graceful movements, 'your steps are becoming more fluid like but they still seem sort of forced.' I attempted a swing with a would be sword but she expertly danced aside from each advance. I never excelled in swordplay but at least I was competent now so if I had to rely on one then I wasn't helpless.

"'They are forced, the fancy techniques look nice but I can't pull them off no matter how many times we do this.' I was now on the defensive, each slash was flowing into the next and becoming a never ending torrent of attacks. Focusing on the training again I was able to see the rhythm that she set for me purposely, dancing on the balls of my feet I am able to dodge. I noticed this was getting a lot easier now. I smirk as I charge forward while focusing on the rhythm of the attack, Alundra saw my expression and adjusted her strikes to a new pattern forcing me to retreat and study the movements.

"It was her turn to smirk as she pressed the advantage, realizing my mistake I looked for an opening and saw it. I dropped the wooden sword and reached for the staff having to spin to avoid what would have been a fatal blow. Deflecting an attack to spin her off balance I leaped up, surprising me was the height I got from the jump. Aiming carefully I launched the staff at her which she dove to avoid. 'Well that was new,' Alundra stated as she brushed herself off after I landed and helped her to her feet..

"'All thanks to your efforts,' I bowed to Alundra. I realized I was staring into her eyes again, 'sorry you are still and will always be mesmerizing.' Alundra waved it off but she smiled none the less, I always cherished those moments. They were short but they made all the time we spent doing training and sparring pointless, at least to me anyway. Pulling her close I embraced her which earned me the feeling of a pointed blade at my stomach.

"'Always be on your guard,' She purred softly. I sighed then a feeling of recklessness took over before I understood what I was doing. I batted away the knife and pressed my lips to hers and for a moment it was bliss, that was until she sent me flying with a hay maker. 'Idiot,' the words were almost silent as the night but they echoed loudly in my ears. That one word conveyed everything she felt to me; friendship, honor, dedication, trust, innocence, and hope. I took advantage like we always strived to do in combat, this was different, this was a conflict to be sure but unlike the others this wasn't with swords and spears. This didn't involve magic though it was often described as magical, no this was yearning.

"I wanted her and yet if I were to claim her I would deny Alundra everything I cherished about her, she was a warrior and by every right one of the best I have seen but she was a woman too. She was strong and confident, elegant and graceful. If she were to be mine this woman I adored and dreamed of would have to forsake her goals of being a battle maiden. As these thoughts struck me I walked over to her and held this woman I could never have, we sobbed the rest of the night together under the moonlight canopy. As we laid there we held hands, enjoying these moments because when the night was done we would never be able to do this again.

"'Alundra, I know what I want but I will never attempt to try to have it.' I was stroking that lavender hair, it was much softer than I would have ever imagined. Somewhere during this time we walked to the pond that was surrounded by cherry blossoms, I drank it all in. I have lived here a year but I never noticed how breath taking these woods were. I knew it was time to let go but I was greedy and from what I saw in my companion she was cherishing these moments too. With one more final embrace my lips met hers once more, this would be the last time I would get to taste her.

"'We need to stop,' Alundra said as she pulled away. And with that the moment was over, she walked me back to my lodging. Her steps were not as crisp, I certainly couldn't fault her for it. 'Tomorrow will be our final sparring, after that we'll begin offering our services as mercenaries. This will be the best way to get noticed and perfect our skills.' I nodded and thanked her for her company, I could tell I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"Morning arrived too soon since I spent the night lying awake and gazing at the sky while reflecting over everything the had happened from when I first arrived here. As usual she was waiting for me at our normal training grounds, the woman was loosening up though I could tell she was still too stiff if we were to make this our last match. I inspected my weapons, there was the spear I brought here in pieces. 'I restored it to its original form but it no longer has the power of your family. It has a part of my soul in it,' the woman in the pink and gold armor explained. I held it close to me, the next one was the spear I forged while I was here. It was a basic spear but the blade was serrated and it had a hook that would allow me to disarm an opponent or dismember them. I wouldn't be using these but rather the staves I used during our regular mock battles.

"I tested them then took three with me. Quietly I began my ritual like exercise before our fight, I retraced the steps the violet haired beauty taught me for the last several months. As I was nearing the end of the exercise I then started my own kata which I never shown before. Normally the movements were awkward but with the training I received it took a whole new form. The steps became more fast paced, uncertainty was washing away with each step and my soul was becoming one with the weapon in hand. As I finished I glanced over to my friend, she beckoned to come at her.

"I stood ready as she did, our eyes piercing through each other's soul. Her feelings were clear as day to me, we were close but right now I stood before her as her enemy. The warrior circled to my left to attack my weaker side which I rolled to the right and countered with a thrust from the staff. Seeing the oncoming blow she spun back and charged once more. I met her slash with one staff, matching blow for blow until it was starting to splinter. I spun the staff before me to ward off her next attack, however this would only last for a moment longer.

"Alundra tossed a wooden knife which cut into my ankle, this provided her the opening she needed and danced into her comfort zone. She knew I would be at a disadvantage at close range and I knew that is where she excelled, jumping back and with a swing of the staff I was able to keep the distance between us but it was just a moment. Her sword connected and cut the first of my three weapons into thirds, I spun on my remaining good heel to avoid the next strike. With my throbbing ankle I leaped into the air took aim with the second staff and hurled it at her.

"Remembering yesterday the pink clad warrior stepped aside to where I predicted, I tossed the last remaining staff towards that direction. Alundra was shocked to see the oncoming projectile and could only react to using her shield, the impact sent her down. I fell to the ground with searing pain from the ankle wound, rolling towards my opponent I grabbed the second staff and held it toward her frame. We stared at one another again, our eyes speaking for us because words would fail us. She began laughing, this incredible fighter was holding back even now. Alundra allowed me to win because she knew was capable to doing so much more.

"'You completed your training,' Alundra beamed. 'Though you'll never actually beat me, you have improved so much since you stumbled here so long ago.' She placed a hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help but to sigh, not that I couldn't beat her but the reminder of this was as close we'd ever be. She sensed the sudden shift in me but ignored out outwardly, 'to celebrate this moment I shall craft you a spear worthy of warrior such as yourself.' She turned to walk away and stated, 'you must not follow me. I will return when I'm finished so until then stay inside.'

"At the time I thought she just needed clear her head so I agreed to do so. I sat at my temporary home for a week waiting for her to return, I was starting to wonder if something was wrong. As I was about to leave she appeared with a new spear in tow. 'It looks amazing,' I said while taking in the wonderful craftsmanship.

"It was then I noticed she was glancing over her shoulder and asked her what was wrong. I have never seen her like this before. 'We have to go now. I'll explain later but for now we must leave the forest,' grabbing my hand we ran through the night. She stopped from time to time to make sure she wasn't followed and when she was sure no one was coming we continued on our way. When we reached the outskirts of Balandor we rested for a moment.

"'So that we're now far away from your home do you mind telling me what's wrong or are we going to keep running?' I asked my close friend.

"Fear was trapping her and looking at me she confessed something that would alter our lives. 'My father is dead set against my becoming a battle maiden. To set an example he would have had you removed one way or another,' Alundra was leaning against the outer walls of the city for support. 'Now when they find out I helped you I will be restricted once more. Once we establish a reputation within the guild I'll have to return.'

"'Why must you return? Why not stay with me?' I asked the question but I knew the answer before I even questioned her.

"With a sad smile she replied, 'they are my people.'

"We left Balandor soon as we could to avoid any unnecessary conflict. We traversed from place to place over a span of five months. It took us no time to make waves after the first month, who knew being an adventurer was so hard. Our first mission was a simple find and exterminate the monster running loose in town, the following assignment was even less interesting. It wasn't until we reached Greede that our big break came to us. One of the noble's children was being held hostage by 50 men, we volunteered when no one else did. A smirk crept up on her face, the challenge always excited Alundra. For me this was a test, if we couldn't pull this off then we might as well give up.

"To make ourselves stand out we changed our appearances, Alundra discarded her pink and gold battle robe for her people's traditional forest armor. She also replaced the traditional sword for the powerful lightning sword, which she crafted with the help of a binding post or two. Her lavender hair too was gone, she dyed it a dark violet much to my dismay. I spent my funds on what was called the ruler's get up but the coat was too frilly for me so I chose to go with the hunters jacket.

"As we approached the mansion of said noble I did a quick over all count and the rich snob lied to us both. We were looking at maybe a hundred. Alundra was nearly bouncing with excitement, 'you take half and I'll take the other.' I knew there was no talking her out of this so I simply nodded. It was time to begin the show. We bounded over the gate and avoided a volley of arrows, 'remember our training and we'll get through this.' She broke through the door as I leaped towards the roof to take out the archers.

"I heard the nobleman swear about the damage we were causing but it mattered little because we had a job to do. Drawing out the spear she crafted for me, I thrust it into the nearest archer. Lightning sparked through him and leaped to the next until the archers were nothing but cinders. I glanced the weapon once more and began to wonder what exactly she did to make it so powerful. Realizing I was wasting precious time I dove to the ground and rushed inside to help Alundra.

"I had enough time to barely evade a flying dagger, executing a twist I watched it sail by harmlessly. Well it failed to hit me and it slammed into the throat of one men who was occupying the house hold. I retrieved the blade and returned it to the owner in the same fashion. The bottom floor was clear now, save the pile of dead left by my partner. Running up the stairs I saw Alundra surrounded by twenty weary opponents. She was still grinning as she dispatched one then slicing through another with the same grace I have witnessed for the past year.

"'Hurry up or there will be none left for you,' Alundra called.

"'Don't be too greedy now,' I laughed. Taking out my hooked spear I tripped one then dropped my knee crushing his throat ending a scream while impaling another. Alundra then slew another who was aiming a deadly strike at my head and disarmed the would be assailant behind her. The rest fell easily enough. We walked out without a scratch however the same could not be said about the house. 'How much you want to bet that the snob deducts because of the damage,' I ask jokingly.

"She laughed, 'i would venture to say about half.'

"'Well the kids was safe right? And no more kidnappers left as well, all and all I'd say it was a good job.' I said triumphantly while checking my equipment, 'by the way what is with the lightning spear?'

Her grin grew mischievous, 'not telling. That's my secret to keep.'

"'What the hell did you do to my home?' The aristocrat exclaimed, Alundra shrugged so that left me to talk. Just terrific.

"'Well,' I started, 'obviously... we have rips in the roof from lightning. There is also holes in the walls from the knives, most of the rugs are soaked with blood, and then there are the bodies...'

"'Not to mention structural damage due to pyromaniac tendencies,' Alundra chimed in. If we hadn't pissed him off yet this would have done it, that or the smug grin on her face.

"'And you expect to be paid?' The man fumed, 'you won't see a one damn...'

"Lifting the man to my eye level I met his gaze, his words faltering. 'Now it seems we have a problem. Perhaps I should recall the tale of a mid-aged noble who asked for help.'

"My partner clapped her hands and joined in as if on cue, 'oh I like this one!'

"Nodding I continued, 'it is one of mine as well. The man asked a group of battle hardened warriors to help save his children, but as expected no one offered their assistance. No one except a beautiful woman and her sharp dressed companion. The noble states the job is to save his children from fifty men, and there wasn't any stipulations attached to the job. So the two braved the many enemies, which by the way was double that of what was told to them, and rescued said offspring from harm's way. Did the pompous, selfish fool thank the two?'

"Alundra acted as though she had to think deeply, 'if I remember the story he didn't.'

"'Why thank you Alundra, you were always right.' We shared a rather bone chilling grin. 'At this part of the story the man reminded the ungrateful prick the great service they rendered him. Not only did the noble pay in full, he nearly doubled it due to the trouble they went through to save his beloved children.' My face grew hard with murderous intent, 'isn't that right?'

"The man was sobbing but he nodded, I took his purse and thanked him for his patronage. As we turned away Alundra called to the man, 'if you want something done then say it. We're not mind readers and we act according per contract.'

"'If you call on the Valkyrie Alundra or the Void of Night you will get the best. However if you dare slight us, well you only need to look inside to see the end result.' We travelled to the station before arriving at the Inn we were currently staying at. The day was long but satisfying. I chose a corner after placing an order and sat down with the bottle of wine pouring myself a glass and one for my partner who accepted it.

"'The Valkyrie Alundra and the Void of Night, huh?' She said casually as she examined the contents of her glass before drinking. She was coming down from her fighter's high as it were and succumbing to the peaceful atmosphere, 'Leere Nacht.'

"I looked at her for a moment, 'what?'

"'Leere Nacht,' taking another sip of wine she responded, 'I think that fits you well.' She drained the glass which I refilled for her, I was starting to feel the calm of the room over come me. 'Rest Leere,' Alundra walked over to my corner and surprised me by embracing me. 'When you wake I will be gone. We earned you a reputation and I must return.' I felt my arms pulling the closer though she didn't object but rather she sighed, 'this took longer than expected.' The last thing I remember was her silently leaving."

"So what happened to Alundra after that," Yulie asked me. I couldn't quite read her but I could see a dark emotion but she was desperately trying to hide it so I acted as though I did not see it.

"She returned to her home but there were always rumors of her. I like to say she did that to help but I figure she was restless." I no longer felt any pain and judging from the group we were ready to continue. "I'll take the lead from here if that is ok, this way I will be the only one in harm's way." Before anyone could object I walked ahead of the others, I smiled at the memories for a moment then let them drift back to where they belong. My services were bought by the old man.

I heard the boy approaching, "so all that happened huh?" Once again Leonard found something that made me want to hit him. I simply nodded, "that's amazing. I kind of wish I lived your life."

"It wasn't fanciful living through it but looking back I met a great friend, she made it bearable." As I finished my thought sounds echoed in the valley. I held my hand up and the others stopped, "you hear that boy?"

He listened then nodded, "it sounds like a battle."

"Well I think we should see who it is," Eldore said thoughtfully. My feet were carrying me before I was able to think. It was the Magi but they were being held back by a single warrior with streaming violet hair. She slew one after another but the enemy numbers were growing instead of falling. Running, I rammed into the Magi that was in her blind spot.

The battle maiden felt her fighting spirit ignite and burn even brighter. Once again I was covering her back as she was mine. We commenced our waltz of death, with each movement another fell to her emerald sword or my lightning enhanced Dragonfly spear. Arrows and fireballs also began peppering the battlefield, there was no laughter anymore no endless smiles in this battle. She exuded confidence but nothing else, her playfulness was replaced by cold determination.

Finally with the combined might of Alundra, Yulie, the moron, Eldore, and myself the Magi began retreating. "It's been a while my friend," I said.

"Indeed," relief flooded through me. "I wasn't expecting to see you again."

"Why? What happened?" I knew something happened to her, the woman who stood before shared the body of the person I remembered. However this beautiful woman held cold fury and blood lust in her veins

After a hollow laugh she replied with two words, "the Magi." Through the glare I was able to re-enact the scene in my mind, I was able to see the horror of it. She was alone like I was, I reached out and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder which she slapped aside. She saw the bewildered look on my face and sadness was slowly crept over her face.

Remembering there were others I asked them to go ahead and set up camp. Leonard was about to argue but he remembered his place quickly after glancing at the two of us. With a knowing nod he left with Eldore who was in need of rest again. Yulie didn't bother to hide the jealousy in her eyes this time, I whisper to her "I'll make up for this." Doubt lingered in her eyes a moment but acknowledged the statement to be true. She followed the other two as well.

I held the battle maiden tenderly afraid she may break, her sorrow crashed into me wave after wave. "I will have my vengeance," the violet warrior swore.

I nodded, "why not join us. We're after them as well."

"Why?"

That one word carried so many questions. Stroking her hair again I answered, "because we need you. I missed you, and with you we'll accomplish you wish and save their princess."

"Do I get to take out the leader of those bastards?"

I smiled, "you will have the first stab, literally. They will want a chance to avenge their king but I think you have more claim to that right." I saw she was on the verge of accepting. "Anything else?"

"You won't tell them of my linage."

I shook my head, "I won't. That is your call."

I let her go now that she was no longer needing to conceal her tears, "let's inform them that the Valkyrie will join their merry band." A brief curve of her lip lifted in what some would call a smirk, "we'll give them a show they'll never forget."

"Perhaps you could help that fool with his sword," I joked.

She stared at me for a moment, "I worked one miracle to make you as good as you are now. I don't think I could perform another." It was a sad laughter but it was a start, and now the task of finding this princess was becoming more and more possible.

Chapter 4

"The Black Knight, Ebon Wings"

The following morning we gathered our gear and departed from impromptu to rest area. As usual Leonard was nearly jumping out of his boots in anticipation to continue on our grand quest to rescue the princess, Cisna. Eldore, who was as anxious to proceed as well, was studying the layout of the mines we were about to enter while Yulie as attempting not to show her jealousy of Alundra. The battle maiden and myself stayed ahead of our ragtag group so we'd be the first to see any danger that would have taken advantage of us since the others would have walked on unaware. I felt the archer staring at us, and as if Alundra knew it she wrapped her arm around mine. I glanced at my mentor and saw the humor in her eyes, "you know that the archer has a thing for you right?"

I nodded and replied, "I noticed after the attack on Balandor. She woke me up when she found me at the training yard of the castle." I carefully avoided the gaze of the others, "so why are clinging to my arm?"

The smile on her face grew, "do I really need a reason?"

Letting out a small laugh I shook my head, "you never did but you always have some kind of scheme in mind. Mischief was our game if you recall."

She leaned in closer causing the lavender haired archer to mutter a few words that surprised even Leonard, "if you want to frustrate the poor girl more you could pull me closer."

The wicked gleam tempted me for a moment but I let her go and pulled away, "as much I would love to hold you close I know you're doing this for sport." The fact she still had her mischievous smile meant a lot to me, she would be ok. However I had to diffuse the problem we, intentional on Alundra's part and I who didn't bother to stop her, had caused. Luckily we walked in a nest of sproggs, normally I hate the buggers but I welcomed the distraction. Drawing the spear with the hook I entered the familiar dance of death, the battle maiden was echoing my steps however her movements were precise and controlled in comparison.

The boy ran from enemy to enemy swinging his weapon in wide arcs, letting momentum carry him through his strikes all the while Eldore was alternating between lighting the spiders aflame and supporting the others with his magic. Things were smooth until I saw Yulie surrounded by several of the blue monsters, I stopped my attack and glanced to see the battle maiden nod. Yulie managed to take out two of the sproggs before I arrived scything through the numerous monsters as though I was the reaper himself. The sprogg remains were sprawled among the area and like any insect problem, there were more pouring in by the moment. Covered in blood from the vast amount of monsters I reached the young archer who was wide eyed and panting when I reached her.

Taking in the blood she nearly cried as rushed to embrace me, "oh gods, Leere you ok?"

Hesitantly I ran my hands through her hair, whispering everything was ok. This continued for a moment longer before seeing the battle begin to wear on the others save the battle hardened valkyrie. Letting the young woman go, I turned just in time to slice a sprogg in half. The blasted thing was trying to be clever by attacking an opponent who wasn't looking. Moving on to the next beast while stepping back into my familiar rhythm, the number finally began to thin out until finally there was none.

Though exasperated and tired we continued moving on. Leonard took the lead since he still was full of energy. "No surprise since he did the least work," the old man mused aloud which earned a chuckle from the rest of us. Noticing the archer was keeping stride with me I gave her slight grin causing her to turn away but not fast enough to hide the red coloring her cheeks. Alundra silently a mouthed 'you're welcome' from the back making me roll my eyes, I swear her laughter couldn't have been louder.

"Hey guys," the fool actually managed to pull the attention away from the moment thankfully. "I was wondering what is exactly lighting the way and who lit the way?" He said looking back at us until fell into a mining cart, which he began muttering things that would have shamed many a pirate I had the misfortune of working with. Yulie sprinted and helped the idiot out of the cart, "this is why I hate caves!" To emphasize his point he kicked the nearby wall and quickly regretted doing it. Grabbing his foot he hopped on his remaining foot for a moment before easing it back down.

Sighing Alundra walked up, "The lights here never dim because of the magical energy flowing through this mine. This makes it convenient for the workers who used to mine here but it also attracts beasts so eventually the miners had to abandon the caves for fear of their lives." Nodding to her she continued on, "however Balandor and Albana treasured the ores here so in response they sent warriors to clean out the mine and guard the workers."

The young archer looked around but saw no signs of anyone being there save the long gone miners. Curious, she turned to the swords woman, "so why did they stop? What caused the mines to be closed off completely?" The old man echoed his concern as well, but she did not answer.

Her eyes became distant and hard but when she glanced at me I saw hatred and sorrow, answering for her, "there are two reasons really. The first being that Greede was able to produce more ore than this mine ever could so it was easier to buy from them. Though the workers suffered initially, they moved to Greede in the end."

"That sounds logical but you said there was another reason," the mage inquired.

I loathed to say it but we'd run into them soon so I figured they should probably know. Taking a deep breath then exhaling, I felt my face becoming the mask of hate, "the Magi came in and slaughtered everyone here. Sure Balandor and Albana sent more people to reclaim the mine but as you can guess their attempt ended in failure. After two more attempts they gave up on trying to send anyone, would you believe they hired me last time? Sure I might have took them down but their numbers were much greater than reported. Misinformation seems to be the ongoing trend when it comes to the Magi these days. I was the only one from the hired mercenaries left alive from the encounter. I escaped to Balandor and well here we are."

We walked a little further until we reached the gate guarded by two Magi, Alundra was about to go in for the kill but I held a hand up for her to wait a moment. The two were in deep conversation about something, quickly going over our outfits I realized none of us were really dressed for stealth. I eased forward to hear their a little better still holding my hand up for the others to hold back a moment longer.

"Have you had the drinks in Albana, they're to die for."

"Their dancer is amazing too. What I would do to have a night with her"

"Indeed, so why the hell are we here again?"

"The general said the 'pact maker' would be here so we're to guard the gate."

"But isn't the key on the other side of the mine?"

"Keep quiet about it would you, you never know who..."

Before the guard had time to finish Alundra's sword flashed, stopping one Magi guard mid-sentence. With a kick she separated the head from the body, looking at the remaining guard her expression remained blank. "The information you provided will be useful," the swords woman flicked the blood from her sword in the guard's face, blinding him. "Now that you have seen us you must perish, pray to whichever god you wish fore I shall take you their arms." Placing her free hand to his face he saw the energy swirling and manifesting. The energy transformed into a replica of the emerald sword she carried with the blade embedded in the skull of the other guard.

Hearing the others of our group groan she released the energy and the sword dissipated, the man fell unceremoniously next to his companion. "I guess we know where to look now," Eldore thought aloud as we turned to search the mine for the other gate. Within the hour we spotted our objective and sure enough it more guarded than the first. "Prepare yourselves, they are less likely to fall as easy." I nodded to Yulie as she and the old man took their places, the archer steadied her breath while the mage quietly chanted his powers of power. Sending their projectiles towards the Magi, I charged afterward along with Leonard and Alundra a step behind me. As the arrow struck it's intended victim I impaled the soldier to his left while the guard whom Eldore struck with his magical flames lay in a heap of ash. The boy aimed a low slice with his sword which the soldier expertly avoided but he accidentally flung himself onto the battle maiden's blade.

The last one came forward brandishing a long sword, running his hand over the deadly blade he called upon the weapon's innate elemental properties and the flames ignited. The moron charged at the swordsman who laughed in contempt, he blocked the first blow with his arm guard then side stepped the second slash then slammed the hilt into the boy's skull. Leonard rolled out the way just in time where the flaming sword would have gutted him. Yulie fired a series of arrows at the swordsman who increased the size and heat of the inferno that was his weapon. The arrows disintegrated before reaching the Magi soldier, The old man was about to begin an incantation but I shook my head.

"Eldore continue to throw spells," Alundra instructed. I was about to state how ineffective it would be but he nodded and flinging spell after spell at the approaching enemy. "Leere, you will attack while he's distracted." Nodding I drew the Dragonfly spear, the lightning was crackling with anticipation. The battle maiden was casting a spell, my movements were faster and I felt stronger. "Go quickly, the enchantment will only last so long." Without hesitating I begin my assault, thrusting high, slashing low, dancing aside from a slash and countering a side long slash. The lightning surging through my spear and poured into the wound, shocking and paralyzing him for a moment.

Unable to bat aside the arcane power the battle mage was tossing the warrior was being pummeled by the onslaught of magic. The boy finally saw his opening and delivered the fatal strike to the heart. With the final guard down we were able to search on for the key, everyone was a wreck and I knew I was looking not much better since I was still covered in the filth of Sprogg blood. "First thing we need to do is find a spring and wash this mess off," I said examining my coat. The others chuckled, Alundra especially since she knew how attached I was to my clothing style.

"How long is this cave," Leonard complained with Yulie echoing her sentiments as well.

"As long as we make it out to be," the old man answered as we rounded the bend to see the path split. "Seems it just got longer..." the youngest two groaned.

"We should split into groups and search the paths," I instructed to which all agreed. The youngest paired up, I gazed at Alundra who sighed but silently assented to joining them.

"Should I tell the young lady of all the lewd things we did in the past," the violet haired woman teased.

"We didn't do anything like that," I replied. "Though that could be fixed anytime you wish," I teased back.

Her laugh was dark and sensual, "maybe in another life."

A smile crept across my face, "looking forward to it. But for now take of the idiot and his friend, we'll meet back in thirty minutes." We did our old salute and parted, I walked the other path with the old man in tow. Alundra's party, Leonard and Yulie, were looking forward to spending time with my old mentor. Looking around we saw nothing out of the ordinary save a few broken boxes which we inspected with little success.

"Plenty of binding items but no key," the old man assessed.

"Indeed," I answered. We ventured a little further to a elevator shaft, I pulled the lever but apparently the mechanism was out of order. Eldore motioned the dead end next to the worthless machine and sure enough there was chest in plain view. "You got to be kidding," I said as I opened the chest. The contents looked empty but after running my hand on the paneling I felt a switch, "now that's intriguing."

"What is?" Eldore asked as he looked inside. I pulled the switch and the bottom panel disappeared revealing another mechanism, "I see. That is rather brilliant, but there seems to be another problem.

Shaking my head I replied, "not at all. Look what happens when I press this indention." The chest produced another panel. "Ah, do you see it?"

"See what?" The old man looked on in interest as he watched as the panel shifted and gave way to the prize we sought.

"This," I held a tiny trinket in my hand, "this is the key. Let's head back and get the hell out of this mine, I'm starting to forget what daylight looks like." In silent agreement we headed back to the entrance where the others were waiting. Leonard and Yulie refused to meet my eyes when I looked at them, the woman was a shade of red not yet discovered on any palette.

Knowing full well what happened, I glared at my friend who smiled an innocent smile. "What, I swear I did not do or say anything to them."

"Not buying it," I muttered before walked past them.

Quietly we passed the area where another sprogg nesting ground was so we wouldn't attract their attention. After reaching and unlocking the gate we were greeted by the Magi, "please keep your weapons down. We're here to escort you to the general."

"Well that's nice and all but should we believe you? You slaughtered my entire city!" Alundra shouted as she struck him down.

"So much for the easy way out," I said as I drew the hook spear and my family spear. "You three stay behind us, if you want to stay in one piece you will do so." Without looking back I jumped into the fray with the violet haired warrior, barely keeping up with her though the carnage. "Full Valkyrie Mode I see," I stated as I whipped an oncoming attack while thrusting through the enemy's throat.

"You best believe it," she replied with no amusement, no joy. She was now the fighter and well feared mercenary that I traveled with before but even in those times there was laughter and excitement. What she showed now was rage and hatred, pain and loss, and she wouldn't stop until they felt every bit of suffering she endured. Once the typhoon subsided we stood before the exit. The others kept up caught in just in time to see a figure in black armor arrive.

"So we meet again," the man in black greeted mockingly.

Leonard rushed forward in fury, "you scum... give us back the princess!"

"Oh, I'm afraid not. On the contrary, I believe you have something for me," the general gestured to the item on Leonard's arm. "The Knight's Ark belongs to us. A worthless thing like you has no right to claim it. Hand it over, boy." Leonard did not budge, "Now!"

Gripping the item firmly the boy responded. "not until you release Princess Cisna!" Yeah, like that would happen but what I do I know.

The dark clad warrior seemed to agree with my inner monologue, he laughed as though it was a bad joke. "You seem to have mistaken this for some kind of negotiation." He leaped from the cliff to engage us in battle, "enough talk! We'll settle this with our blades." Then taking notice Alundra for the first time, "the last Harian. Well that saves me the trouble of trying to find you." He swung his sword at her and she met his blade with her own.

"Harian, now it makes sense," Eldore mused.

"We'll have time to talk later but right now let's focus on the battle." Leonard lashed out with his sword, soundly connecting with the warrior's helmet. Eldore rose to press the attack and batted away the boy and the old man with ease while attempting to keep Alundra at bay. The general noticed me at the last second as I was coming down at him, barely avoiding becoming a shish kabob. The Valkyrie was gathering energy again and created a double of her sword, she attacked with renewed fury as I flanked him from the rear with a spear in each hand.

The general dodged Alundra's strike by meer inches while deflecting my thrust. Leonard's blade hit home but the result was only a shallow cut. The Magi then attempted to attack the red headed swordsman but was cut off by the furious Alundra who was hellbent on vengeance. The battle maiden attacked with series slashes and swipes that put the general on the defensive. He must have seen me out of the corner of his eyes because he barely evaded my dual thrust but managed to have one of Yulie's arrows strike and skid across his armor. "You think you harm with your pitiful..." the general in black was boasting until Yulie's projectile pierced through his armor and into his knee.

He let out a howl of pain as he managed to extract the offending object from his wound. "You bleed like any other creature." Leonard goaded as both he and the battle maiden charged towards our enemy. With his bad leg he lashed out at the 'boy wonder,' and sent him sailing away from the sheer force of his kick. However Alundra's blades connected with several blows, nearly rendering his armor useless. I pressed for the killing blow yet again while our archer took aim so she fire if necessary.

Once again the general had kept his frame of mind to remember not just my friend but the rest of us. Rolling away from our combined attack he recovered the breathing room he needed, but he wasn't without dents, cuts and gashes along his armor. "Very well. It's time to bring this absurdity to a close." He made a grand show as he was beginning to chant an incantation. "O Dinivas, deliverer of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows...," his onyx sword began to glow an eerie pale yellow, "...grant me your power! Verto!" With an eagle's cry he pulled the hilt of the sword apart and he transformed into a Black Knight with wings from a fallen angel.

"The Black Knight, Ebon Wings. So the villain is a knight as well." Eldore stated and not for the first time I began to question if the sum I received was enough compensation. He knew more than what he was letting on, I will find out more about these Knights later.

"Leonard we need your Knight," Yulie exclaimed.

He nodded stepping forward he began his own incantation, "O Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword, grant me your power. Verto!" The boy began his transformation and moments later he stood eye to eye with the Black Knight, both were similar in shape, size, and equipment. The only difference was Leonard's Knight was Alabaster White and did not have wings. The two clashed almost immediately, swords echoing off each other. Every blow was matched, parried and countered in an endless struggle for supremacy.

Alundra's venomous gaze never left the Black Knight, she pulled out a golden helmet and traced a line over the emerald sword. "Oh battle maiden of lost souls, guardian of the heavens, grant me your power... Verto!" The swords woman vanished and in her place stood yet another Knight, this one was the color of Jade with gold trim and there were distinctive features indicating of female origins. This Knight attacked the black one knocking it back, it had to use its wings to steady itself.

Leonard, in his Knight form, unleashed his fury on the stunned general scoring multiple blows. As the battle maiden charged forward the Black Knight leapt into the air using its wings to blow the other two away from him. "Astonishing. Their power was already growing... And all I've accomplished by fighting them is to give the wretch more battle experience." The dark clad warrior cursed as he flew off through the exit. Alundra chased him out but stopped she saw no sign of the villain.

Both Leonard and Alundra reverted to their natural state. "Finally, I can see the sky again," Yulie ran outside and inhaled deeply.

The old man walked past the youth and settled next to a stump, "for now we camp. Tomorrow we begin our journey through the Lagnish Desert, I advise you to get some rest."

The dread of this place never really left my heart, not even after 5 years. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder, turning to see who it was I was met by innocent eyes, "hey, you ok?" Pushing my dread down to a more comfortable level I nodded, "if you wanted to clean up there is a spring on the other side of those rocks."

Leaving Yulie after letting her touch ease most of the memories away, slipping under the cool water soothed the rest of my aches. Save those of the moments where my dear friend transformed into vengeful valkyrie. Sighing I resigned myself to the peace the spring provided me, that was until I heard someone else enter the water while the archer protested that they shouldn't be here right now. Looking at that direction I saw the young woman cover her face and run off while Alundra took a seat next me, "hey good looking."

I sighed, "you know I would killed to hear you say that all those years ago." This caused her to chuckle, "so how are you holding out?"

"Aside from the rage I am trying to contain I'll be ok," Alundra shrugged. "So when are you going to make your move on the girl?"

Thinking for a moment I answered, "when the time is right."

"Good don't make her wait too long," She sank in the spring a bit deeper. "This is so relaxing." I nodded.

~At camp that night~

I couldn't sleep so I stepped out to get some fresh air. Leonard was absent from his post, it was he who decided to have watch duty for the night. Curious I wandered around camp until I saw Yulie staring from the bushes at the spring, placing a hand on her shoulder she became startled but leaned into me after the shock. Leonard was talking to the image of the princess via the bird, I would have thought she would have been more to look at but I guess I was wrong. The boy seemed smitten however, when her image disappeared he walked back to the dying campfire. As he passed by our hidden forms the lavender haired woman let out a muffled sob, I escorted her back to her and Alundra's tent.

Before I was about to turn away she held me a moment longer, I took her into my arms. "You should get some rest," I whispered softly.

The young woman shook her head, "let me rest with you for a while."

I nodded and told her to wait there, I walked to the boy who was slipping into dream land again. "Leonard, go get some rest. I'll take over," a sleepy smile crept over his face as he trekked back to the tent. When the coast was clear she hurried over to the log I was sitting on and within minutes she was fast asleep. Looking at sleeping face I smile though a nagging voice tells me not to get too close. I sigh knowing that I already begun to get attached to the girl.

Chapter 5

"The Sea of Sand, Sea of Sorrow"

The morning was crisp as usual but what was unusual was that I was catching glances from a certain violet haired woman in our group, never mind the fact that she fell asleep on my shoulder during the night and I carried her to her tent before sunrise. With everyone eager to move on we packed up our camp and headed south to the mouth of Lagnish Desert. The harsh wasteland hadn't changed much, it was still brimming with jackals, monstrous scorpions, 3 headed behemoths, golems, the ever adapting vespids, and the savage red giants. The boy and old man were suffering from the heat, one opting to wear the finest armor Balandor could offer on such short notice while the other chose to wear heavy garments to protect him from the sandstorms that occurred sporadically in this region. The women were uncomfortable as well but they never bothered to complain, unlike the fool who was complaining about deserts being hot and dry.

We traveled a while in silence as the environment consumed what little good spirits we had at the entrance. "Now I know why we rarely send shipments to Albana," Leonard thought aloud. Looking at Eldore he asked, "how can you wear that? Gods, you must be roasting alive in there." Pulling off his cloak, the moron wrapped it around his head like a turban and stumbled forward since he was unaccustomed to the additional weight.

With a sigh, the elder of our group steadied the kid before answering, "I am quite uncomfortable indeed but I would rather be uncomfortable than unprepared for what's ahead." Gripping his staff he slowly pulled himself forward. With the sun climbing ever higher the heat began to rise even more. I was also feeling the effects of the desert as well, the boy looked like he might drop dead soon with the old man right behind him. Alundra was beginning to look tired but she would never complain while our archer was drooping onward, it was clear we needed let the other three cool down and relax a bit.

And since we allowed Leonard to lead again we were completely off course but he managed to avoid monsters up to this point so I think that kind of makes up for the fact we passed our destination two hours ago. Not the first time I vowed to not the would be hero to lead us. Halting the group I pulled Leonard to the front, "from now on he is not to lead this group. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded and earned a dry chuckle from Alundra, "there is an oasis ten minutes from here. We will stop there to catch our breath and revitalize our spirits. After our short break we'll turn back and travel along the path we just took, if you follow me we'll be there before nightfall."

"Sounds like a plan to me," the young woman smiled at the prospect of water. Keeping our weapons at ready we carefully trekked towards the oasis, steering clear of the larger beasts since the others would not be much help at the moment. Without fail the fool caught the attention of a herd of jackals by stepping on a small cactus and shouting obscenities. Pact maker or not I might just kill him for the sport now if the jackals didn't do it first. "Leonard you're impossible," the archer proclaimed as she took down one the monsters with ease.

Purposely I strode to the oncoming animals with the hooked spear in one hand and my silver lance in the other, I spun the silver lance to ward of an attack while scything through another. Doing a quick count of ten remaining beasts, I swiftly skewered the one to my left. The mage was calling upon his magic, a howling wind swept up three of the creatures into the heavens until he collapsed from exhaustion. The boy was trying to prove he was to keep up but his limbs gave out, with an inaudible response Alundra dragged the idiot away from combat as Yulie picked off a jackal which was closing in on the two.

Heading off the two that were going for the fallen mage, I leapt into the air and hurled a spear at each one. The first connected with its target, the animal slumped to the soft earth but the other beast weaved at the last moment to avoid the deadly projectile. Reacting quickly I brought the shaft of the Dragonfly down on the pursuer, effectively stopping it in tracks with a satisfying sizzle and a series of electrical snaps. With both the boy and old man safe of harm Alundra appeared back on scene with her sword resonating, she slashed at the air creating blades of energy that were slicing one jackal in pieces. The battle maiden was preparing for the next attack until a familiar sight lumbered into view, this was the monster from all those years ago. With one swipe the monster caught the last remaining jackals and tossed them in its mouth, the archer wasn't the only one to cringe when the beasts squealed at the moment of the death.

"Yulie, Alundra," I called as I pointed to the two non-combatants, "take these two and go. The oasis is to the east of here, I will join up when I am finished here." Staring at the behemoth I collected my spears and inspected them for the upcoming battle.

Alundra nodded and began dragging the mage. "Let me help," Yulie held her bow at ready. The red giant was approaching lazily until it noticed the young lady, it smiled it's feral grin revealing long yellow and brown pointed teeth.

"This is my battle," stealing a glance in her direction, I smiled. "I will be there in a minute so don't worry about me, ok." Though hesitant she gave a weak smile and nodded, it wasn't until she was out of view did I notice that she forgot to take moron who started this battle. Despite it all I was thankful to the idiot, not about fighting the jackals but the fact they lured this particular giant who was still lumbering towards me. I stood before the monster and bowed, "though I despise your very existence it is because of you I met my mentor. Allow me the honor of showing you how much I improved since we last fought you, allow me the honor of destroying you and tossing your remains to the four winds."

The giant bellowed as if in agreement, it bounded toward my direction with murderous intentions as I ran to beast with a spear in each hand. The beast brought down it's mighty club to which I danced aside and thrust forward, it was wary enough to pull away but not quick enough to avoid a long gash on its wrist. Howling in rage it grasped the wound and stomped around madly in an attempt to avenge his injury to which I was able to avoid easily enough. However not seeing an opening available I rolled to a formation of rocks. I was surprised that there would be such a blessing right now and quickly lodged my lightning enhanced weapon into the crevice.

As I hoped the beast would do, the red giant slammed his foot to where I was at just moments ago. With lightning coursing through the giants body it was momentarily paralyzed, seizing the moment I vaulted towards its head slicing with the castle guard spear and piercing through the monster's cheek with the silver lance. Using the momentum, I sliced in the other direction and leapt in the other direction with both of my remaining weapons in hand. The giant roared in pain and flung it's body against me while I was still airborne. Landing several feet away from one another I struggled to get up though my opponent was already stalking toward me with drool pouring out of its ugly mouth. Using the reserves of my flask I began to do a hurried chant, that was enough to restore the feeling in my legs.

"All or nothing," gripping the hooked I hurled the missile and it bit deep into the beast's flesh. "And now you die!" I sprinted forward ducking under a furious swipe and jumped over the club and drove the last remaining spear deep into monster's skull. The giant toppled over with me still hanging on to my weapon. When the behemoth was finally still and the dragonfly stopped emitting it's electrical charges I let go of the spear and fell to the soft blood covered sand. Reaching for my flask again I felt that it no longer contained the magical fluid inside, moaning I reached in and pulled out my spear from the skull. Slowly trekking to the next spear which was lodged in deep within the monster's chest, this took all the effort I could muster to yank it free of its fleshy prison.

Leonard finally began to move, groggily he got up to his feet. Surveying the area carefully, he discovered the many jackal corpses and then in stared in awe the dead body of the red giant. "Gods, who took out that big one?" He pointed to the giant.

Sliding out the last of my arsenal from the monster I answered, "who do you think." Taking a moment to catch some much desired breath I swallowed the dry hot air, "I have settled my debt to this foe." I turned and bowed to my nemesis "Sie waren ein würdiger Feind, kann Sie in Frieden ruhen."

The pact maker scratched his head, "umm what did you say?"

"You were a worthy enemy, may you rest in peace," I answered as I examined the state my weapons were in. Satisfied I stood to catch up with the others.

"So that's..."

"Yes, it was."

"So then...,"

"I took it on, alone. If you are wondering why we're the only ones here it's because I told the two ladies to take you and Eldore ahead, as for why you are still here instead of with Alundra and company... I'll leave that to Yulie to explain."

"Why?"

Tired and worn out I didn't bother answering but started trudging east, all the while the nimrod was beginning to sign his own death warrant. Damn the boy could talk, "utter one more word and I will make sure you regret it." Catching the subtle hint he clammed up, perhaps talking wasn't so bad after all. "We're almost to our destination."

"So how is it you know this desert," the red haired boy instantly regretted asking the question. Instead of punishing the would be hero I froze in place. Leonard stared at me then looked around to see what I was looking at.

I finally blinked and simply answered, "this was my home."

~15 minutes later~

The view of the oasis was glorious as always, it always felt like it reached out to embrace you and ease your pains. Earlier Leonard saw many mirages and dove head first into a pile of sand, disillusioned he swore he wouldn't fall for it again until he saw the next hill. Normally it would be humorous but right now I was just too tired to care at the moment. Dragging myself into the pool of water, the ache begins to fade away though not as effective as the contents of the flask but it was good enough for now.

Alundra came into view with Eldore and the archer in tow. _My archer_, the voice in head spoke causing me to chuckle. Who would have thought I find someone of interest on this stupid journey? _You did, that's why you signed up_. "It took you two long enough I was beginn..." Alundra saw streaks of red flowing from my legs, "what happened? I thought you had it in the bag!"

Yulie's eyes grew wide, "I thought you said you would be all right."

I grinned at her, "I am all right. Just tired, so for now I let me rest for now." The last I remember was seeing Yulie with tears.

~A short time later~

The sounds of a campfire woke me though I couldn't my eyes, the harder I tried the more they resisted. I gave up the struggle after a few minutes, I must have stirred enough to catch someone's attention. "Ah, you're awake. Alundra said she wanted to know when you woke up so stay put until she returns." It was Eldore who spoke to me now, his chuckle about me not moving was hysterical. How amusing. As instructed I laid there waiting for the harian to return. I didn't have to wait too long, she walked in with another person. It wasn't the mage, his presence was required elsewhere.

A hand was placed on my forehead and instantly a cool sensation was coursing through my body relieving most of the aches I didn't even know I had. "You are fortunate that I decided to join your group, otherwise it would have taken you longer to recover." The words no longer seemed distant anymore, memories of our sparring matches came flooding back to me. The moments after our self imposed trained to be more correct, when she was healing the bruises, scrapes and other marks that remained from the practice. The weight from my eyes was lifted and I was finally able to see again. Though my vision was blurry from non-use I was able to determine I was in my tent and the two who stood before me was my mentor of course.

The other was the young woman who I had grown attached to. "You should be getting better soon," Yulie announced as she stroked my hand. I held her with my eyes which caused her to look away.

"The damage was severe. Thanks to your quick incantation when you consumed the elixir the internal damage hadn't fully healed. And then there is the damage to your legs, though it was not as serious I would prefer you not to move until morning." The violet haired woman focused on her healing magic before continuing, "you'll be ready by morning when we leave for Albana so you will need to rest because you're in charge."

As soon as the harian was done she looked at Yulie and nodded before leaving. The moment Alundra was gone Yulie laid beside me, I ran my hand through her hair and marveled at my luck. Sure, I was broken but I evened a score and was laying next to the archer, my archer. "Thanks," her voice but a whisper, only one word was said but it meant much more. The tone said, 'thank you for not dying, thank you for taking care of us, thank you for being here.' I nodded and pulled her closer, no more words were needed. Tomorrow would surely bring more battles but for now I will enjoy this moment or respite with the lavender haired beauty by my side.

Chapter 6

"The Beautiful Rose with Deadly Thorns"

I woke early the following morning to see that Yulie was still asleep curled up to me, a hint of a smile crossed my face. Quietly getting to my feet I slipped out the tent but not before I planted a kiss on her forehead. Despite the injuries I incurred the previous day I felt invigorated as I stared the stars who fought to cling to the morning sky. The other tent opened up and Alundra slipped out as silent as the night, she too loved looking at the stars. "So did you sleep well," She asked with a knowing smirk.

I continued to look at the sky, "indeed I did. Nothing like sleeping with a woman in your arms." The thought of woman in question hearing this and blushing was enough to make me chuckle.

"I know what you mean," Alundra's smirk grew to full blown smile. Seeing me stare at her, "what? Am I not allowed to have female companionship?"

The memory of both Alundra and Yulie alone in the mines and the archer's face was as red the giant I slew just yesterday flashed in my mind, "Alundra... did you?"

She laughed at the assumption. When her laughing fit was over, "don't be silly. I wouldn't do that to the poor girl, besides she talked about you and asked many questions. Rest assured that I won't steal your 'princess'." The last bit reminded me of the fool who was still resting, but as long as he was asleep he wasn't causing problems. Thank the gods for small favors I suppose. We watched the stars fade from view in silence a while longer, the oasis was peaceful for now and somehow the feeling that something was waiting for us in the city began to grow.

Removing those thoughts from my mind I went to prepare for the day ahead of us, that and steal another glance the sleeping woman. She was becoming more and more important to me and yet this didn't seem like a completely bad thing to me though it made me wonder about what the future would hold after we complete our mission. Shaking my head I walked past my tent, now was not the time for fanciful dreams but rather the harsh reality that lay before me. Before us all.

~The Journey Continues~

After a hour passed the others finally awoke to the unforgiving rays of the desert sun. As soon as the camp was broken down we were on the move once more. With our current goal well within sight, we marched forward as we were Albana bound. I took the lead with the white knight pact maker right at my heels to ensure no more mishaps would occur between here and there. Eldore and Yulie stayed in the center of our group so they could provide support to either side at a safe distance while Alundra elected to protect the rear, to which I admit I was kind of jealous in that aspect since my archer... never mind.

As if knowing I heard her snicker which caused the old mage to laugh as well, thus making the poor archer turn several shades of red. Thankfully the boy didn't notice or maybe he did and didn't want to incur my wrath, either way it spared him the death glare I aimed at Alundra who just shrugged it off with an insincere innocent smile. Curse the woman, she knew how to disarm me every time. That look always made me want to crush her into my arms and... well moving on.

We passed by a group of fire elementals which were keeping to themselves, at least they were until boy wonder started waving his sword and drawing their attention. "If we take these down then we could use their remains to enhance our weapons," he exclaimed as he struck at the closest one and to his amazement the blade bounced harmlessly off the monster. "So much for keeping him close so he wouldn't cause trouble," I muttered. Despite his ill-advised attack he was at least correct about one thing, these would provide the raw magical material needed for strengthening my silver lance. Once again we forced into battle by the idiot, Eldore called upon primal forces chilling and slowly freezing the fire elements into shards of ice.

The heat from the elementals were rising, attempting to avoid their fate. Yulie fired arrow after arrow on the enemies and when they connected they burst into shards of ice which were adding layer upon layer of frost, helping Eldore's efforts. When they were frozen solid Alundra sprung into action with her emerald sword and began slicing through the shards making sure not a single elemental would be able to recover. Once her work was done the battle maiden strode to her fellow pact maker, "when will you learn to not jump into battles head first? Better yet, when you stop acting like a child? Your friend over there is much more mature and a lot wiser than you, what is it with you boys?" Alundra added a harsh slap to each of the last six words. With Leonard dazed and her anger appeased she resumed her position in line. With the fool knocked out I dragged him as the rest of us walked onward while the mage was kind enough to carry the remains of the fire elementals.

The rest of the journey was relatively peaceful and though he encountered monsters we were able to avoid them easily enough. Everyone knows it is best to avoid conflicts in the desert since the environment itself was draining the life out of anyone crazy enough to cross it, even those who were its children. As we rounded the last bend came with a few feet of the gate that separated the vast nothingness from the beautiful architecture and denizens of this harsh land. "This is Albana, the diamond amongst the sands. Where the city's beauty is only matched by its violence," I announced to the others at the gate.

I knocked at the gate and was greeted by the watch toad via peephole, the only way to tell who was a guard and who helped 'run' the business here was by the color of their robe. The little toad in black examined us with boredom, "Oi, what do we have here? A bunch o' adventurers I see, too bad we have far too many guests in the town at the moment so you best be off."

Yulie began to pout, "surely you wouldn't toss two helpless girls back into the desert would you?" I am glad that she never used that weapon against me.

Some could swear they never knew what a toad was thinking but I knew enough about the slimy things to know that they were never forward with you unless you struck fear into their hearts, bribing them, or they didn't think you were worth they while. Apparently pouting fell under the last category, "sorry lass but that's not my problem."

When negotiations fail that's when option one becomes the best course. Alundra pulled her killing aura, "now now dear frog, you mustn't forget your place. I don't think it would bode well to keep the Void of Night and the Valkyrie out of your town. If I remember correctly, there was a certain desert city that was on the verge of being overrun and two mercenaries took care of the marauders before they were able to tear the place asunder."

With that the gate swung open, "please, er, forgive my rudeness your ladyship."

"There's no need for titles just never bar my way again," the swords woman lifted the toad to her eye level. Her eyes held no humor but a promise of pain, "understand?" He managed to nod and she released her grip, "good." With no further obstacles in our way we walked right past the fallen frog.

The place was looked exactly the same, the buildings had an artisan's touch and were built with care. The stands were full of all sorts colorful items and assortments. The thing that bothered me was the people, or lack thereof minus the frog that my mentor terrified at the eastern gate. There was a soul in sight to be seen. "I believe we walked into a trap. We must be on our guard," I advised.

Leonard, who had regained consciousness during the incident at the gate, thought for a moment to himself. "I bet there are people at the pub. I mean, they would never turn people away," the boy shrugged as mused aloud.

Eldore stroked his ever growing beard for moment, "the lad does have a point. Such establishments are usually located in the center of residential areas for convenience." The mage turned towards me, "since you're familiar with this region and knowledgeable of Albana why don't you lead the way."

Choosing to avoid the back alleys we arrived at the tavern in minutes, and as the other two predicted it was indeed brimming with people. They stared daggers in our direction, the patrons were making it evident strangers were not welcome or they didn't want to share something. It took us a moment to find an unoccupied table and when we seated ourselves a blonde dancer appeared on the stage. The music hit and she began, her steps were light and quick. It was easy to see these movements have been practiced and practiced and were purposeful. Yulie noticed that Leonard, Alundra, and I were watching her closely.

A waitress walked towards us, "can I get you folks something?"

"Wine for us," I answered.

"Who is the girl," Alundra asked with interest.

The waitress shrugged, "I don't know. We rarely have the same one for than a couple of days."

"So Leonard, should I ask if she's interested," Yulie teased.

Leonard's face turned bright red as he squeaked out, "it's not like that. It's just that she's so flexible."

"I sure hope so," Alundra replied dreamily. This made the others stare at the violet haired woman, "maybe I might even share with Leere." Before the battle maiden could make the young woman jealous I slipped my hand into Yulie's causing Alundra to chuckle. The dancer deftly leapt to the floor and carried her performance to the floor, though the our companions did not notice the ill intent of her hypnotic dance my mentor and I became painful aware that the other patrons eyes left the entertainer and were solely focused on us.

The music ended abruptly and the dancer swung a knife at the boy, he barely evaded the graceful and life ending slash. From there the patrons joined the fray and thus a brawl broke out. Oddly enough Leonard was holding his own against the crowd, dodging, parrying, and countering. Eldore used the momentum of those who would attack him against themselves, tripping some, having some of the others fall and run into their comrades. Yulie was using whatever was within reach to knock out those around her, wine bottles to chairs she was taking them out. Alundra sat back and watched as I wove into the brawl, I swept the feet of one attacker and crushed his knee with spinning stomp while catching one of his friends with a backward elbow to the face.

"Enough, you people have done enough damage to my bar! Take it outside!" The waitress shouted at us though we were the only ones listening.

I gathered my companions and fled to the town center. We quickly followed by the dancer and her companions. With a flick of her wrist the blonde dancer's mob was on us and brandishing weapons. "Do we still hold back," the boy asked.

"No, we end this," the mage held his hand toward the approaching enemy and with a few words of power the earth shook and spires of rock impaled two of them. The others hastily retreated to what they thought was a safe distance until Yulie picked off three more in quick succession. Seeing his moment the swordsman rushed at an enemy axe man and cut him down before the enemy had time to swing.

"Eldore...," Leonard called.

"You sense it, too. There's something very different about that woman," the old man warned the swordsman.

The blonde smirked, "I see you know how to fight. Bravo. But we're not through yet!" She produced a blue card and held it to her head, "Adveni." Her body arched back and was bathed in light, when it died away a tall monster took its place, horror and hatred crossed and consumed Alundra.

"Hey! Is that... another Knight?" Leonard asked the mage.

Shaking his head he answered, "No. That is a Gigas. A beast summoned from the magic plane. The pact maker surrenders their body and the beast's power enters their flesh. Beast and human then fuse into one."

Sighing Leonard replied, "I'm still confused by all this Knight stuff. Don't make it worse..."

"It would be nice if for once nothing was trying to kill us," Yulie said as she knocked her bow. I placed my hand on her arm to lower her weapon, "Leere what gives?"

I pointed to the valkyrie who stood before us, Alundra glared at the beast with tears threatening to flow from her eyes. "Leave this one me," her words no louder than a whisper, "this one is mine." She donned her golden helm and began her chant, "Oh battle maiden of lost souls, guardian of the heavens, grant me your power... Verto!"

Now in her transformed state Alundra was showering the gigas with an onslaught of attacks. In desperation the monster lunged at us but it was met with a metallic boot of her Knight, sending it crashing into many of the merchant stands. No longer able to withstand any further punishment the gigas reverted back to its human form. "Curse you...," she muttered before slipping into unconsciousness With her enemy defeated Alundra also reverted back to her normal form.

"We better take her to an Inn," I told the others. Both Leonard and Yulie agreed though Eldore remained indecisive while my mentor shook her head in disapproval but followed anyway. Renting a reasonably cheap room, I laid the woman on the bed. "Eldore please watch over her, Alundra and I will be stepping out for a moment." He nodded he would so I led my friend outside.

"So why are we taking care of an enemy again?" Alundra's anger heated her words struck me like a fist.

Calmly I answered, "did you see her eyes?"

She shook her nod and admitted, "I was too busy imagining what I would do to her to notice."

Her admission would have disarmed me earlier but I accepted it as fact, "fair enough but those weren't her eyes. Though she harbored ill intent it wasn't her own. I would bet you that she was forced into a position she had to do it."

She released her anger, "if it is so then I will forgive her. It's just that when my home was destroyed there were monsters like that." That explained why she took it on alone. With the matter at hand taken care of I went back in and rested against the wall. The day had been long and with the dancer still out there was nothing to do.

~That evening~

It appeared I was right and the dancer, which we found out her name was Kara, was indeed forced into a compromising situation where she was forced to try to assassinate Leonard. Alundra was also a woman of her word and forgave her and promised to look at her injuries. I stood in hallway lost in thought, our destination had changed to the ruins south of Albana. Yulie kept me company as the night grew silent.

"So Leere, what convinced to you to join us?" Yulie asked.

I looked to the window then back to her, "if you would have asked me back at Balandor I wouldn't have an answer. Truthfully I didn't have a reason until recently."

"What do you mean? Is it because of her?" Yulie commented jealously.

I smiled grasped her hand and pulled her close. "it's not that," I answered quietly. Running a hand through her hair I continued, "I am still here for another reason. Sure, I am glad my former partner is here but that is not the reason why."

"Then why are you here," she persisted. Letting her go just enough for her to see me I gave her mischievous grin and before she knew it I let my lips caress hers for a moment. Stunned she just stared at me for a minute processing just what happened until we heard some banging going on in our room. Running to the door I opened it to see Alundra and Kara wrapped up in each others' legs.

"You know Leere you could join but I don't think _she_ would like that," Alundra giggled as she hinted toward Yulie. Kara seemed embarrassed herself, I tugged Yulie with me as we left the room and closed the door.

"It seems that tonight is the night for love" I said sarcastically while trying to force the heat in my face to disappear.

"So it seems," Yulie added. She stopped causing me to halt as well. She held out her arms and beckoned me to go to her and when I was in reach she embraced me and planted a kiss on my lips. It was soft and sweet, nothing could ruin the moment... at least until Leonard came up holding his head. "It also seems tonight is not his night."

I couldn't help but laugh and said, "so Leonard, was she flexible?"

"Shut up..." he muttered as he stormed off.

Chapter 7

"Sorrow on the Battlefield"

The following morning was much more lively, with the addition of Kara in our ragtag group we were becoming a formidable force. Her knowledge of the arcane arts and skillful mastery of the sword was well beyond the rest of the group, save Alundra's swordsmanship. Thanks to my mentor's "special questioning techniques" we learned that the Magi were searching in the ruins south of Albana for something to do with the knights. Unfortunately the south gate was closed off since the brawl that occurred the day before. The only way to open it was through the Don, thankfully we were able to persuade him to our point of view and left a lingering thought that we could tell the frog's wife the truth behind the prior task we were commissioned.

I will point out that through the entire ordeal Leonard did not act up though he did trudge forward and chanted 'Cisna' incessantly to himself. As we passed through the south gate we were greeted by a host of soldiers, as usual our luck tended to be on the bad side. Figuring that closing the gap would be their best interest they ran toward us brandishing their swords, axes, and spears. Reaching for my own spear I prepared for yet another battle but Alundra placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

Whipping my head I saw Kara whispering words of power softly but surely, the air hummed with magical energy. The dancer threw her head back as the last word rolled off her lips to invoke the spell, the air above the now cautious soldiers became liquid flames and swallowed our enemies before they had time to scream. With our threat neutralized the newest member of the group fell to her knees gasping for breath. "Are you alright," Alundra asked as she held the dancer's body carefully as though she might break in her arms.

Kara ran her hand through Alundra's hair and smiled faintly, "I am fine." With that Alundra helped her to her feet, "I over did it a little. But we have little time, we have to make it to the ruins to save those who are important to us." Leonard perked up and helped the dancer steady herself as thoughts of his princess crying out for him.

"We must continue on, we'll take the western path as it is the shortest way to reach our destination," I drew the Dragonfly and my hooked spear and led the way forward. "Be careful though, the enemy will definitely be waiting." I turned to see how the others were doing only to see an arrow whiz by where my head was moments ago and lodged itself into Yulie's shoulder. Her cry pierced the silence that was surrounding us moments ago. I ran back to her to check on her wound, thankfully it was shallow. Carefully I extracted the arrowhead, though she wailed the archer kept a death grip on my wrist. She would be fine.

"Leonard, please watch over Yulie. We will need your strength later," the boy nodded. "Eldore, you have any spells that would hasten my steps? I have work to do," I could feel the frustration consuming me. The old man began his chant while Alundra warded off oncoming Magi. When the spell was complete I felt light as air, I thought I only took one step but I stood before one Magi who saw his impending death. I meant to trip the soldier but somehow I scythed through his leg, realizing not only had my speed and dexterity have been magnified but my strength as well. I spun on my heel and took his head clear off his shoulders. The others followed through the carnage I left behind.

This was no dance of death but rather a scene worthy of Dante's Divine Tragedy. I stood before a very frightened group of men, I skewered through two of the soldiers and used them as a shield to ward off a very lethal looking blow. Pulling the hand axe from the human shield I set the object flying into the skull another enemy. Their numbers were thinning out and with the advantage of terrain on my side it wouldn't be too much trouble to finish off the rest of the lot. Fate however intervened in their favor or should I say the fat jester from the assault on Balandor. He had the princess surrounded and was willing to either bargain or kill her, and knowing how these type of men work I was wagering he would do both.

"Ah the hero of Balandor, how nice of you to interrupt my affairs," he glared at me. "Well it matters not, I will get that knight. Speaking of which where is the boy?"

"The moron waiting to rescue his beloved princess, but that doesn't matter." Taking up my personal stance I responded, "we have business to conduct. You release the young lady, you get to live, and I get to collect my pay. If do not I get to carve into your flesh that Void of Night claimed your life, and I need to work on my penmanship." I smiled my most menacing smile and took a step toward the short man.

He laughed, "I think not. I don't care who you think you are, but you're in the way." My companions trudged up the slope that led to the ruins, Leonard sprinted forward when the princess of Balandor entered his line of sight. "So he did come after all and with not a scratch on him. Pity really, next time I will prepare better accommodations for you."

"I found them interesting enough," I replied as I batted the Magi jester in the face with the flat end of my spear. "Next time I won't be so nice, now hand over the princess. My offer still stands."

The short man got up and dusted himself off, "you are seriously trying my patience." He then turned to the boy, "now that you are here I can get down to business. You hand over the ark and I'll release your precious princess." He then glanced over in Kara's direction and frowned, "I guess I might let go the traitor's sister as well."

"You bastard, let Lena go."

"Let them go first!" Leonard demanded while drawing his sword.

The Magi jester laughed, "not very smart are you boy? When in hostage situations you do as the captors say otherwise..." he pointed to one the soldiers and the assigned Magi began twisting and pulling at the girl's wrist making her cry out in pain.

"Better do as says lad," Eldore murmured to which the boy reluctantly agreed.

The kid held out the ark and walked forward several feet and placed the item before him and backed away. "Smart boy, now let's have at yowww..." the short man grabbed his arm with his free arm and cradled it gently. Kara seized the moment and wrested Cisna free from her captor's and the distraction allowed Leonard retrieve his Ark.

"It seems you are one of the worthy, have you forgotten only a pact maker can touch the ark?" Eldore smirked at the rounded one's rage.

"Curse you all, you three kill them!" The remaining Magi soldiers nodded and withdrew their blue cards.

"Figures," Alundra shook her head and began her chant for the Battle Maiden Knight and Leonard his White Knight. I leapt to the air struck the Gigas in the middle in its chest with the Dragonfly sending an electrical current through its body. With it momentarily paralyzed I vaulted upwards to the monster's face and rained down a series of thrusts along with various slashes. It shrieked and desperately tried covering its face with one hand while attempting to swat me away with the other with little success.

Leonard was adapting to the various attacks his enemy was using and was countering to score several effective strikes. "How I am doing Leere?" The boy asked cockily and received a hay maker from his opponent.

Yulie just sighed as she nursed her shoulder, "Leonard, you can really be an idiot sometimes." I silently agreed with her, still do actually.

With the three Gigas being pushed back, and the one that fought Alundra missing hunks of flesh regrouped to the jester. "Not bad but I still have one last trick left." He dragged a helplessly bound woman with tears running down her eyes from behind a pillar, "you are aware of the pact made between man and beast I take it. However did you know that to bind a Gigas with another you need a human sacrifice?" His grin grew malicious.

"No! You mustn't!" Kara cried aloud but it fell on deaf ears as the stubby man withdrew another card and invoked it. A muffled scream escaped the binds of the woman and light erupted from she was moments ago along with the 3 beasts. When the light dyed down there stood a three headed Gigas on all fours, it roared before knocking Leonard down. Alundra slammed into the monstrosity using her body as a battering ram. It was at this time Cisna became entranced and silently mouthed words in an ancient language and Leonard noticed the shimmering wall. As his hand touched the surface it transformed into a shield.

With little thought the boy grabbed it and re-entered battle to assist Alundra. The battle maiden was circling the monster and dancing out of the way when it attempted to strike. The Gigas was sporting numerous long gashes but it took no notice until Leonard sliced through its tail. It howled in agony and lunged at the white clad knight but was slapped aside from his shield. Quick to press his advantage, Leonard aimed a thrust at the Gigas' center head but it successfully avoided the blow only to be caught by Alundra's dual cross slashes.

With the contents falling out of the Gigas it slumped to the ground and with one final wail it ceased to move anymore. During the conclusion of the battle no one noticed that the princess was no longer in our custody, cursing to myself I chased the retreating figure of the fat man. Unfortunately I lost him as he vanished into thin air with his hostage and once again we were back to square one. With the weight of failure weighing heavily on my chest I slumped against one of the nearby pillars. Yulie walked across and leaned against me as she still held her shoulder. Carefully I wrap my around her and rested her head on my shoulder.

Alundra was consoling Kara as she who was sobbing over her lost sister while Leo pounded his fist in the desert sands and hitting rocks every now and then. The only one who seemed unfazed by today's events was Eldore, only if you didn't notice the scowl on his face that is. Hopefully tomorrow would be better, and with those hopes we trekked back to Albana for a night of rest before we continue our pursuit. I somehow knew our next target would be Greede in the morning but right now a soft bed sounded really inviting.

~That Night~

I was nursing an ale while looking at the stars. Yulie was fast asleep in bed, while in the next room one could hear Alundra's special way of comfort from the short steady gasps and breath intakes from the blonde dancer. A smile crept across my face and knew that even though heartbroken the newcomer will still have an extra spring to her step in the morning. Leonard and Eldore were in a different room, most likely the old man was explaining to the boy that our next stop would be where I knew it was. It made sense, after all there was that old fairy tale about a dragon in armor. Taking one last drink I glanced into the night skies and noticed a new star shining brightly.

"I never seen that one," a sleepy Yulie commented as she appeared by my side.

I couldn't resist the urge to embrace her, I pulled her closer until my lips met hers. "Do you know how stars are formed?" She shook her head and winced for a moment, the desert clothing I bought her was far less restricting and the healers did a decent job repairing the wound but it still was tender. "The story I was told as child was that stars are the souls of the dead, they shiner brighter when they receive prayers of the living."

"That's actually sad," Yulie replied.

"Only if you think about it that way. I look at them every night and only see those who watch over us and protect us," I explained. Gazing at the heavens for a moment longer I felt an arm wrap around me. I carried the archer back to her bed and kissed her goodnight. Once outside of the room I closed the door and reminded myself that I was a mercenary and I would have to leave once the job was done. At least I tried to until the thought of being employed by Balandor started becoming more and more interesting.


	3. Book 2 Of Tears and Blood

Chapter 1

"Trails of the Flanders"

We departed early in the morning from Albana to avoid the unsavory heat and to avoid the ire of the beasts. Surprisingly we only encountered a giant, several golems, about fifteen vespids, and numerous scorpions... ok, so maybe we didn't have the best luck or it could be perhaps that a certain idiot in our party kept stumbling into their path and blamed it on the sun. Keep in mind that it wasn't even dawn yet. Kara was being restrained by Alundra when Leonard seemingly didn't notice that he was the cause of all the problems we continuously encountered and though I was tempted to let her take action. In the end, it was Yulie who brought her bow down on his skull with a nice whack.

When the bridge came into view we quickly crossed it, well as quickly as I could help Yulie across with Kara leading while Eldore dragged an unconscious Leonard and Alundra guarded the rear. "The ends where the chasm reaches the base of the mountain," the blonde dancer explained. As her eyes took us in her gaze became murderous when Leonard began to stir, "normally we'd be further along but for some reason we have this imbecile stumbling around shouting 'CISNA! CISNA'." Shaking her head in disgust she pondered aloud, "what does this princess see in that fool?" I would have laughed if it weren't for her tone and the recent event where she did attack us.

"That's enough for now, " the old man said as we continued to shuffle forward. "Once we get to the base of Flander Mountain we'll need to rest. Though it may not look like it I am an old man," this caused the archer to chuckle until a sharp pain ran through her body. I would administer more treatment when we stopped, but for now we had to move so we trudged onward towards the base of the Flanders. Slowly sand was replaced by small patches of grass, dirt, and rock. The walls of rock that surrounded us and provided much appreciated shade. The old man and the moron set up the tents while Alundra and I scouted the area for any traces of wildlife that might become a hindrance.

"It seems like a lifetime since I was last here," The Harian commented as she looked around some shrubs for evidence of roaming beasts. Nodding I searched for tracks until I was satisfied. "Remember the last time we were here, " Alundra asked.

A smile crossed my face, "indeed. We had that one noble wetting himself after saying something about damages." I relived the memory for a moment before I noticed that my friend was heading back to the camp, the words she whispered long ago returned. I was once again reminded that even though we were traveling together this was a temporary thing, once my mentor exacted revenge on the Magi she would continue her own journey. This also brought back the problem of once this quest is over I would have to choose to do. "Better to reflect on that later I suppose," I muttered to myself as I walked back to the camp.

~The Campsite~

It was little after midday and yet the mountain air was brisk enough to warrant a fire, we huddled around the flame until our faithful bigelow brought us a communication link from the Princess of Balandor. "So glad to see that everyone is ok," the hologram projection of Cisna stated.

Leonard perked up at the gentle voice of his crush, "Cisna! Are you ok, they haven't harmed you, where are you, ...," the boy rattled until a swift blow from a certain archer's bow knocked him out. The young woman whistled which was met with a giggle from both Kara and the princess.

"To answer his questions I am indeed ok for now and it appears we're heading for Bunkerload Caverns," she paused, unsure if she should continue since noticed Kara amongst the group. "I noticed that the general hasn't been as of late, I fear that he is planning something dreadful." Kara visibly shifted, the only person besides myself to notice was Alundra. I found this more interesting than the ramblings of the princess who held Yulie and Eldore's complete attention. Our rescue-ee was saying something about the Magi were looking for a dragon wearing a knight's armor, normally I would scoff at this but after witnessing Gigas, Knights, abductions, and such it wouldn't be too much of a stretch now. "Please relay this to Leonard when he wakes," she paused to see if she was being watched, "I must go now. Everyone do take care."

"Geez," the young archer stretched her arms, "this is becoming more and more of a fairy tale."

Reaching for my spears I climbed to my feet, "We need to move. Once night falls travel will be next to impossible in the Flanders." Though I was met with a groan from Yulie and nods from Eldore and Alundra. The dancer wasn't saying anything, she was lost in her own world and after a sound smack from his friend the moron awoke and began his 'Cisna' chant until he realized she wasn't there anymore. Taking the lead I marched forward with the group in tow.

Every now and then I would hear the 'ohs' and 'ahs' from the youngest two of the party, smiling I remembered I reacted similarly as they did when my friend and I scaled the mountain for the first time. It didn't take long to bring me back to reality when we encountered an Ice Giant. I was formulating battle strategies but it didn't take long for a certain genius to charge at the monster screaming his lungs out in what he would call a battle cry. And as usual he was swatted aside effortlessly. Sighing, I put down my weapons trying not attract the creature's attention as it was staring curiously at a blue scaled lizard. I crept towards the boy as he was still in la la land, and was still in danger if the giant decided it would play "Squash the bug" with Leonard. Eldore noticed my intentions and was chanting a spell to silence my steps.

I stealthy recovered the boy and tossed him over my shoulder. I was halfway back to our other party members when a lizard began screeching. This alarmed the giant who now saw yet another target, raising its club the beast took aim and brought it down hard. I tossed the swordsman aside and rolled aside to avoid the attack, luckily the club missed by a short fraction however my luck stopped there as the impact made my body to bounce off the ground and lift me six feet into the air. I was fair game if it was able to press the advantage, luck favored me once more though as Eldore and Kara were flinging bolts of fire the giant. One grazed it's long beard and thus setting it ablaze. Alundra took her daredevil stance and created a duplicate blade in her other hand while Yulie was taking aim as the other two was busy casting spells.

Retrieving my spears after my fall, I took to the air again slicing this way and that way as the battle maiden was attacking with the speed and ferocity of a whirlwind. One of the beast's hands was alternating covering its face and stomach and grabbed desperately at the air to make me stop my assault. Our attack lasted a bit longer as the monster struggled on becoming more determined until it finally collapsed. When it ceased moving I made sure it would rise again by piercing it's heart with the Dragonfly, sending a violent current of lightning through its system. I tugged it free after a minute and walked towards to nearest wall and slumped against it.

Everyone was recovering for a moment, Leonard more so. I looked over to the dancer who seemed to regain her composure, "Kara, is Greede's position right now?"

The blonde's face frowned and responded, "the mining season is over so it should be down."

"Hmm, that would make things more difficult in the near future," the battlemage mused aloud and echoing my thoughts.

Leonard was groggy and beginning to return to the world of the living. "What do you mean," He asked not quite sure of the conversation and where it was going.

"You'll see soon enough lad," Eldore muttered and continued up the trail with Kara close behind.

Alundra stared a moment and smirked, "got to love the view." Smiling she followed with Leonard trailing her chanting 'Cisna.'

The violet haired woman shrugged and we brought up the rear. "So how much further," she asked as she leaned on me.

"Sadly we're only a quarter of the way up," I answered. I would have laughed at her groan except being that boy's babysitting was rather tiring, "wait until we reach the halfway point. The view is rather marvelous from there." Before I was done speaking she began dragging me after her. With a tired smile I allowed her to do so until we caught up with yet another Ice Giant and its companion was an Earth Dragon. "Swell," I exhaled softly and then noticed that Yulie and I were the only ones there.

"What do we do now?" She asked me.

I thought of several scenarios and played them out in my mind but not a single one was ideal since free will never factors in my favor and though my companion was now a reasonably seasoned archer though she was still not quite at 100%. Not to mention I was still exhausted from the previous battle, something about fighting tall enemies drains your soul more than numerous soldiers and mercenaries or small fry monsters like vespids and jackals. Turning to Yulie I asked, "have you had a chance to study on some of the divine spells yet?" She simply nodded, "ok then the plan is I charge out like a certain idiot we know but I lure the enemy into attacking themselves so we can escape. To do this I need you to enchant me with the ability of lightness so my speed will be double than what it is now. Can you can this?"

She nods again with an uncertain smile. I beam at her, "wish me luck."

The archer laughs, "like you need it."

"I take what I can." With that she begins chanting, though she falters from time to time due to uncertainty in her ability she continues. I felt the effects slowly take shape, my body felt light as a feather. What surprised me was that my energy was slowly becoming restored, I looked back to see her grin though the effort was straining her. Vowing not to waste another moment I sprang into action, knowing that the success of my plan was the key to our possible survival. I slammed the Dragonfly into Ice Giant's ankle with a satisfying howl, quickly pulling the weapon free I slashed at the wound to widen it and thus allow the four legged beast a whiff of the blood. It didn't take but a moment to get the results I wanted from the dragon, it started nipping at the giants ankle who in turn rammed it's fist into the dragon's face. With that I ran to collect Yulie who lost the ability to stand.

"Did I do ok," Yulie gazed up with half opened eyes. The strain from performing magic taking a toll on her.

"You did fine," I assured her as I helped her to her feet. We need to catch up before they realize we're gone. We hurried around the bend to run into a nest of vespids, odd ball sproggs, and jackals. If I didn't know better I would say Leonard's luck was rubbing off on me. I let the young woman sit down because her legs were ready to give. "Rest, leave this to me." I armed myself for yet another dance of death. I thanked Alundra at that moment because her endless training would pay off here once again. I called upon my reserves and began to clear my mind of doubt and empty thoughts.

Calmly I approached various enemies who would attempt to slay me, reaching out I thrust through one of the buzzing foes while batting another away with the blunt end of my other spear. Seeing one of the sproggs readying it's projectile venom I swat another vespid into the sprogg just in time to see the winged monster writhe in pain and the spider futility attempting to get out from under it before it suffers the same fate. I turned in time to avoid one of the jackals' lunges, it was sliced nearly in two from its sheer momentum. Dodging yet another attack from a jackal, I weaved slightly as I dropped a heel onto another vespid with a savage crunch. With the calm state still intact I spun with a spear in each hand creating a mental circle and with it completed I let my fighting spirit strike out itself. With the remaining sproggs watching on I called on my spirit once more and thrust it through my Castleguard spear to have the energy impale three of the remaining spiders.

Feeling my energy becoming depleted more and more by these attacks so I reverted back to my dance of death. With each movement an enemy fell, the motions were the only comfort I knew as each monster I slew was slowly replaced with another. Not once though did I falter, I could not stop otherwise I wouldn't be able to continue to live, the kata was my lifeline. The world drifted away and when it returned I was laying on the ground with heaps of corpses of monsters there stood before me two beings. "Well Leere, or was it Void of Night?" One of two asked.

"You did splendidly, such masterful skill has not been seen since the time of Glenn, Cyrus, and Janus in our dimension." The other continued, after seeing my look confusion they shrugged. "Forgive us, I must remember we're no longer in our old realm."

The other nodded, "that really doesn't matter. In short I believe we found our new master, Leere we bequeath our strength to you." The two collided into one another and transformed into a spear, "_Meizeien Giavellotto_. That is our name in this dimension, we will follow you on your journey." The weapon gleamed and the blade's color was ever changing. I grasped it and felt power pulsing from it. I awoke again with Yulie shaking me, I held _Meizeien Giavellotto _in my hand. It was humming in mind, nodding I surveyed my surroundings. The corpses were still there and we were still alone.

I couldn't help but laugh, I know what the archer was probably thinking I was losing my mind. Any sane person might. Once I was able to collect myself I turned to my companion, "Come on. They must be waiting on us." We walked briskly to catch up with the others only to see a dragon soar over our heads with great speed. This made us give pause, not only was it a dragon but rather a dragon who has lived a very long time. It also was heading towards the rest of the party. The realization struck instantly, "we got to go now. The others are in danger."

"Leonard...," the violet haired woman muttered then ran ahead of me. The battle for our lives was about to begin again, this time the odds were stacked in death's favor.

Chapter 2

Dragons, Knights, and the Free City

We ran as fast as we could to where I knew ancient dragon would be heading to. I periodically had to look back to see if Yulie was able to keep up with my pace, unfortunately she was breathing hard from the exertion and thin air. "We have to hurry, the others are in danger," I called out to my companion. She tiredly nodded and continue to try to keep up. Sighing I stopped and scooped her in my arms, after a moment of protests from her she eventually conceded and actually enjoyed it. If it were another time I might have as well but I had my attention solely, ok mostly, on the task at hand. The sounds of battle were getting closer by the moment. Easing Yulie to a standing position I mentally readied myself for the trial that lay before me once more. _Meizeien Giavellotto_ was sending its power through me, it was letting me know that I should not be concerned. With all doubts cleansed from my mind I reached out for my new acquired spear and to my surprise it replicated itself.

"We know your fighting style after watching you pass our test," one of the twins spoke in my mind.

"So we're accommodating to it," the other chimed in.

"However this is something we're not used to," the first paused.

"So we don't know how long this will last." the second continued.

Somehow I got the impression they both nodded and said, "we'll give it all we can so you have to do the same."

Before I got to say anything, strength shifted from the spears to me. I smiled at Yulie and dashed forward, surprised by the speed I was moving I stood before the dragon before I or any of the others knew. They were still engaged in battle with the winged monster, Leonard and Eldore were actually working together in an attack pattern that consisted of hit and run strikes followed by a light barrage of spells. Alundra on the other hand was hacking away at the monster's legs and tail, trying to find a weak spot but instead she only infuriated it even more. Kara however was not present, I was deciding on whether or not trying to find her but the dragon made that decision for me as it lunged at my direction. Once I saw the movement I easily dodged the attack.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed I was behind the beast. Grinning, I soared towards it lashed at with my twin spears. One of them pierced through its armor like scales while the other slashed at spine, both leaving good sized gashes. It roared in pain and anger as it writhed and raged, attempting to throw me off itself. I struck again, this time I drove my weapons deeper for better purchase. Yulie finally arrived and was and to take aim until she noticed that I was on top of the dragon. Leonard and Alundra were now attacking the tail, attempting to capitalize on my attack. "Now! Strike quickly," the old man ordered to which the boy and the battle maiden complied. They unleashed a series of slashes on the dragon's rear legs. The battlemage began his chant and from the way he was speaking in the ancient tongue I knew it was time to withdraw otherwise I would be caught in it.

Dislodging myself with spears in hand, I barely dodge a hail of frozen daggers falling from the sky. Yulie stood still taking care to aim away from the others as the beast turned, thrashed, whipped its tail, and stomp in attempt to ward off its attackers. Alundra was weaving through the assault and jammed her magical replica into one of the monsters claws. We were holding our own for now but the others were showing signs of fatigue, while our enemy make next to no wasted movement. It wasn't breathing hard in the slightest, unfortunately this was not true for my comrades. Eldore, having exhausted all of his mana reserves, fell into step with his long sword. Leonard was stumbling now, he was still not quite used to the thinner air and Alundra's attacks were becoming slower but too noticeable, well to anybody else anyway.

"We can hold this for maybe another minute," _Meizeien Giavellotto_ warned. "The strain is becoming problematic. End this quickly." Sending a thank you with my thoughts I charged at the large creature head on. With momentum carrying me thought the air I slashed with my dual spears and landed a powerful strike to one of its eyes. The response was instant, howling in pain it tried to devour me and would have succeeded if it had full vision. Still air born I launched the spear at the other eye, luckily for the ancient dragon it sailed passed its intended target however it found another mark. It tore through one of the wings and dissipated, _Meizeien Giavellotto_ was now just one spear again. Its energy was beginning to replenish. At the moment though we had an angry dragon now stalking our direction. Without warning the beast turned around and caught a giant sword in its teeth.

"The Black Knight," the red headed idiot cursed as we watched the exchange. Both Dragon and Knight were fighting in the sky, and logic would state that we could leave but oddly this apparently never occurred to the others. It was then I remembered to look for Kara, I searched quickly for the dancer but to no avail. Deciding it would be better to look as a group I turned my attention back to the battle. Leonard in Knight formed knocked the dragon into the nearby wall. It's cry was piteous, both knights were lashing out at the creature and with each blow it shrieked in pain.

It no longer bothered to fight and as the White Knight was about to land the killing blow Yulie screamed. "Leonard! Stop already, it doesn't see us as its enemies anymore." The boy nodded and sheathed his sword, however the instant that happened we felt pure energy rip through the air and pierce the wounded dragon.

It didn't even have time to let a death cry. Dinivas, glided to the remains of the dragon and examined it for a moment. "No, this is not the one," and with that he flew away.

I walked up to the dead creature and ran my hand on its head, "the gondola is further down the path. I will join you soon." Glancing at my companions, I saw bewilderment from Yulie and Leonard while Eldore and Alundra nodded. The latter gave me a knowing look, something told me that she knew Kara was missing as well.

"I understand," The old man stated. Sheathing his long sword he addressed the youngest two, "dragons don't take kind who kill their kin. We need to leave this place, now." The archer was about to argue but I nodded in agreement. She frowned then left me to my business.

I patted the beast one more time then bowed in respect. "You were a worthy advisory, my brother. I pray that when we meet again, we'll fight together instead of each other." I mouthed a silent prayer for the fallen dragon. After a few more moments of silence I began to gather my belongings and catch up with the others, or rather I would have if I didn't feel the presence of another walking up behind me.

"I see, so that was the cause of the unease I was feeling." The person said sadly. I turned to see who it was and I was surprised to see a boy no older than Leonard, but unlike the red head he carried himself with pride. He had dreads, cunning eyes, and his outfit proudly displayed his well toned body. He looked me then back to the dragon, "I see you had a hand in this noble creature's death."

I saw the disdain in his eyes as he stared at me accusingly. "Honestly I might have as well as my companions, however were not attempting to slay this dragon," I explained. I ran my hand over its head once more, "once it saw we were not fighting the creature to kill it, it relented and we were about to walk away. Unfortunately our enemy showed up when this creature here was exhausted and," I waved my hand to the gaping hole, "well you see the result."

A wave of anger swept over the man and slowly was replaced by understanding. "I see, so you were paying your respects to this one," he motioned to the monster to which I nodded. "You must be a dragoon then." This earned him another nod, "talk about a small world. Any other time I would glad to meet a fellow dragoon but I must first cremate the remains of our friend." He walked forward and tossed his lantern on the fallen dragon, "I pray in your next life that you don't come back as a human." I thought about it for a moment and decided that it would indeed be better indeed.

"I'm heading off to Greede, my companions are waiting for me." I told him.

He nodded, "then I might see you later. I would join you but I got to tie up some loose ends." With that he headed off down the trail and I turned to where the gondola station would be. It didn't take long to see Leonard staring at the sky, watching the gondola ferry its passengers to the 'Free City.'

"That's just amazing, I have never seen anything like this before," Leonard said in awe.

Looking around the station I notice only Leonard was there. "So where are the others?"

The boy snapped back to reality, and realized he was alone. "I guess they went ahead," he replied with a goofy grin.

Rolling my eyes I approached the counter where a clerk sat at her seat with a bored expression. "Hi, welcome to the ferry. What brings you to Greede today?"

I gestured to the boy and answered, "me and my partner are here to conduct business with the guild." Leonard was about to object to my claim but the clerk simply nodded and hand us our tickets and proceeded to give us, or more importantly Leonard instructions about what to do and what not to do while we are on the ride. When we boarded the vehicle he was positively giddy. It was hard not to laugh at his excitement but I had to remind myself that he has never left Balandor before like I had to do so many times during our journey. "You better sit down, you will fall out if you keep standing," I warned him.

"Come on Leere, don't be such a downer!" Leonard complained. As if on cue, the gondola lurched forward and almost tossed the pact-maker out of the vehicle if it were not for me and another passenger acting quick enough to catch him. "Thanks, I really ought to listen to you sometime," he said sheepishly.

"We're beginning to think your 'friend' here is an idiot," the twins spoke simultaneously via their telepathic link. I mentally agreed but didn't respond.

Instead I took my seat and relaxed the remainder of our ride, I had much to do when we got there and get supplies. Not to mention replace my coat for something more sturdy seeing how it was now showing obvious signs of wear and tear. "When we get to Greede I'll have to leave for a short while but I'll have a place established at the merchant quarter so when I'm done you and the rest of the group can meet up with me. Ask Alundra for directions."

He dully nodded and went back to staring at view, in all honesty who would blame him save of course the locals who see this spectacle every day. I closed my eyes and absorbed the silence, it was something of a rarity as of late. The gondola shook and shuddered as we landed at our destination. The central station was packed as usual with tourists and busybody vendors offering the comforts that roads could not. "This place is amazing, its completely unlike Balandor." Leonard was taking in the surroundings and shivered with excitement.

The others were waiting at the station counter, I nudged the kid to say move. Thankfully he took the hint and followed me albeit at much slower pace. "I see you found our brave adventurer. Where was he?" Kara asked as soon as came within hearing range. She seemed accustomed to soft humming of the machine and technology all about the station. The closer you got the merchant quarter the more subdued it got and got replaced with every day chatter.

"I found young Leonard watching the skies for any surprise visits from our friend Ebon Wings," I readily answered. I could read from his expression that he was thankful for not telling them the truth. That was he was in a daze as the gondolas carried their passengers to their destination only to return to do the same again and again. When did I become such nice guy I asked myself while mentally kicking myself in the process.

"Thankfully Leere can take care of his charges," Alundra added and I did a mock bow which made the group chuckle for a moment. "I have things to attend to," the battle maiden stated aloud. Kara frowned but offered a sad smile which repaid in kind. I found it funny that Kara was able to be reduced to such a state but I knew the power Alundra held over her... well over 'choice' companions.

"I too have things to do, we'll meet up at the merchant quarter in 3 hours." The others murmured their agreement and group split into three as Alundra headed off to who knows where while I was setting my course for downtown and I assumed Leonard and gang were merchant quarter bound. I hopped onto the top of the nearest train that was heading toward my destination.

~The Dark Corner of Greede~

Resting my head in my hands I lay back and enjoy the soothing sounds of city life and thanked the gods I arrived at my adoptive home though I rarely spent time here since I embraced the lifestyle of a wandering mercenary.

The jobs in Greede were of a darker nature most times, I would like to say I never took those offers but when money stretches thin ethics tend to waver at the enormous sums flaunted in your face. Sure the guilt hits you later but survival is the name of the game in downtown Greede. As the train was slowing down and was about to drop off its passengers I got to my feet and timed my jump to land near the armory. This part of town was always dark and dreary and usually was avoided by those who worried by the rules and self imposed law here, unfortunately for some of the regulars here I was not and I almost welcomed the fool who would try their luck with me.

I walked a block around the armory before entering just to ensure there wasn't anyone tailing me, unlikely that it would happen I do so out of habit. Gonzo was working with his apprentice, what's her name, and it seemed she was getting better and better judging by the blades on display. "Hey old man, how are ya," I called out to him.

He huffed and turned to stare at for a moment then warmly responded. "Leere, is that you? Damn it's been a while boy. What did I tell you calling me old man?"

I laughed, "the same thing you always tell me. 'One day you will be too!' And if you stay at the forge that may very well happen, my friend."

He beamed with pride, "well I always take pride in my craft." Then his smile drooped a little but it remained etched in his face ",though time is catching up with me so I'm training someone to ensure my skills will live on after I do."

"I'm sure you've got a long while before you punch out," I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm here to pick up my last order."

He nodded and shuffled to his safe. After a moment he called out, "I've completed this master piece last year. I wondered why you needed something so extravagant but I know better than to ask." As the last latch was released the safe creaked and moaned from obvious non-use.

Gonzo presented me with his work and as always I was in sheer awe of craftsmanship, he was indeed worthy of the title 'One of the Four Anvils.' "Old man, I honestly don't know how you continue to outdo yourself but you always do."

"I'm glad it meets your approval. I kept in mind of your particular style for flair and mobility, though it is heavier than I intended. It was made from the scales of the azure dragons in the Van Haven Wastelands and various binding components from the Phibannci Binding Syndicate. I thought it might be odd without this helm as well." He explained as I tried it on and tested my range of movement.

"It looks and feels great, I'll have to adjust to the extra weight but I love it well enough. What's the price old man," I asked. He was a master of his craft but a shrewd businessman, if he does leave I hope he doesn't teach his apprentice to be as much as a guilder counter than he is.

The blacksmith folded his arms against his chest and thought to himself for a moment. "Well normally I would say 200,000 guilder but you're one of my favorite regulars and a decent guy for a mercenary. I'd say I'll charge you about 120,000 guilder." As I said, shrewd.

"You are hard dealer, Gonzo, I grant you that. It's because I enjoy your company, and your expertise I am willing to part with that hard earned guilder." I walked over to his desk and made deposit into nearly overflowing stash. "Been busy these days I see."

The man let out a gruff laugh, "rumor has it that I'm one of those 'Anvil' guys. That and its common knowledge I outfit one of the two more famous mercenaries that are still around these day." With that I waved to my friend and headed to the black market to see if I could manage to get some info on how to best get an audience with Count Driskell.

Along the way I ran into my favorite Harian who was attempting to not be noticed. I casually followed her because if I were to mimic her movements my new found armor would definitely let her know I was trailing her. She quickly scaled a wall and ran from roof to roof, so I decided to use my agility to catch up with her by jumping up onto a lower roof and pursue using less high profile means. Sadly my armor disagreed and my attempt came up short by a couple of feet. "Note to self, adapt to your current circumstances until you can overcome them," I muttered as I dusted myself off. Having to take an alternate route I hurried until I saw her just standing stock still in the middle of the street.

Her eyes met mine and I saw some of the tension fade from her being but not all of it. Glancing around I saw the shadows move in unison. "Leere, care to join me in an exercise," Alundra called over her shoulder.

"Of course, my lady. I would be honored to share this dance." I bowed and took my position behind her, back to back. "Greede never fails to disappoint."

I could feel her rage and lust for Magi blood grow by the second, "indeed. Greede never fails, it's just not her nature to let you down." With that last word barely off her tongue, she hurled herself into battle.

Chapter 3

Brawl in Downtown Greede

With words becoming not necessary Alundra propelled herself forward at the surrounding Magi. Her twin swords gleamed as the battle maiden tore into her first victim with eagerness. Not one to fall behind, I reached for my spear which duplicated itself at my will and impaled the nearest foe. With a little effort I channeled my pitiful reserves of mana and created three ice daggers. I threw them in quick succession to draw attention away from my companion however they circled around my friend instead. Frustrated that I was an afterthought in their eyes I skewered another one of the soldiers and slashed another's throat while tripping another would be assailant.

This got their attention, I grinned as I clumsily took to the air and aimed my Dragonfly at a group huddled together. The spear hurtled struck down one and within seconds its electrical currents crashed into his nearby allies thus rendering them useless. They would be dead shortly. I landed on another Magi with _Meizeien Giavellotto _running straight through its unfortunate victim. Alundra then slew yet another followed by another then parried an oncoming blade and ran him through.

"You have to hand it to them." Alundra called out.

With a spinning elbow I sent an enemy reeling before delivering a deadly slash along the soldier's throat. "What's that?"

My friend flung one of her swords, catching one Magi in the face. As soon as he fell the blade dissipated and the violet haired warrior duplicated her existing weapon once again. "There is never a short supply of the cannon fodder," she answered.

I allowed a grim smile and responded, "well at least their timing is good. I needed to test my new armor in battle. Or at least get a feeling for the difference in weight." I rolled to the side to avoid a sword thrust and with a wide arcing slash I removed a leg from my attacker. Our enemy was watching us for signs of weakness after seeing their numbers dwindle. Alundra was fine, of course, though I was beginning to feel winded. "Good thing they are Magi grunts," I said to my myself.

"You still good Leere?" Alundra asked while shifting her stance to, if it were possible, a more aggressive one.

Simply nodding I charged into their fray, where they were most concentrated and jumped onto the nearest soldier for an additional boost. I used another as a landing pad as I drove my weapon through his skull. The magi backed up out of range where they were out of striking range. Pulling my weapon free from the corpse I strode forward with intent to kill clearly visible, "apparently you all wish for death. I will only slay half of you and other the others to run however I doubt my friend will allow any of you to leave alive."

Without any other warning I thrust forward with my spear using it as a focusing object for my chi, the energy ripped through several of the men foolish enough to stand in a line. Panicking they began to spread out while focusing solely on me now. "There's just the two of them, why can't we bring them down?"

Alundra strode forward, spinning and slashing her way through the crowd with ease. "The answer is simple. We're the most sought out mercenaries in the world," She answered without breaking her rhythm. Her expression became dark as she gutted one of the Magi, "and I swore to avenge my village. You stole everything from me!" Her movements lost all semblance of grace and became more savage.

One by one she took down the remaining enemy until the streets of downtown Greede ran red. Panting from exertion the battle maiden frowned when no one remained standing save the two of us. Knowing the need for space I let stand alone as she wailed in grief and rage. It seemed the heavens heard her cries because not too long after that the sky began to pour down, washing the blood from us. "Alundra, we need to seek shelter," I called out to her but she didn't stir. Cautiously I placed my hand on her shoulder and she merely nodded, letting me guide her.

Thankfully we were not too far from the armory since my home was in the merchant quarter. Old man Gonzo was surprised to see me again so soon but after an exchange of a few words he agreed to let us in where he brought us of his personal brew, to say it was strong would be an understatement. I learned long ago it was a privilege he didn't share with many though those he did he trusted or he wanted to see the effects it would have on his 'closest' friends. "What brings you back so soon Leere?" The blacksmith asked.

"I got the chance to test my new equipment and I must say it is your best work yet," I said as I flashed a smile to which he just waved off. "Though shortly after that the ocean seemingly fell from the sky as it were." This earned a raspy chuckle from the old man.

"I can see that," he replied with a toothy grin. I paced back to the front door to lock it, "glad to know that armor meets your approval. If you even need anything fixed or tuned come back here and I'll take care of ya." He excused himself saying he had to tidy things up.

Alundra sat by herself in the corner. I took a seat next to her, startling the violet warrior. "What are you doing?"

Shrugging before I spoke, "conserving body heat. If you want to shiver I'll leave you be but I prefer to stay warm." She considered this then leaned closer. Within minutes she was sound asleep and I couldn't help but think of the past where I could only dream of these moments.

A few hours later we met up with the others a few hours later when the rain died down. Eldore seemed upset by the setback and even more so was Leonard. Yulie looked depressed while Kara looked anxious while conflicted. She had obvious want in her eyes as Alundra came into view while her rational side conflicted with the need to continue our quest. My friend just smirked knowingly thus making the blonde concentrate even more on her resolve.

The old man broke the tension, "it seems the Count is searching for a particular statue that is being sold in the Black Market."

"The Goddess Lepanne Statue... seems about right to me," I pondered aloud.

"Do you know something Leere?" Leonard asked earnestly.

Nodding I walked to the nearby rail and gazed at the breath taking view. I never grew tired of it. "The statue is a highly prized item and is cherished by many nobles, the count is no exception. However one of the eyes is missing and to replace it one would have to track down a fire lizard in the Flanders." With that Leonard was about to sprint back to the station, "hold it there. If it were that simple someone else would have done it." The boy stopped.

"What you suggest then, Mr. Know-it-all?" Kara questioned with a scowl and the others muttered similar questions.

"There is a certain retired hunter who owes a favor, I'll be heading over to meet him after we're through here." I explained as I adjusted my spears, "I'll hunt the lizard while the rest of you convince the auctioneer to hand the statue over to us. With that we have a gateway to the mines." I noticed a subtle twitch in Kara but she hid it as fast as it happened, Alundra gave me a sad smile saying she caught it too. Hoping my instincts were wrong for Alundra's sake, I chose to ignore it.

"How are we going to get in to the black market," Eldore asked.

"Since membership is hard to come by you would be stuck, I acquired a while ago. Best not ask about how I got it though," I handed a pass to the battlemage. "This will grant you entry, I'm sure you will use your better judgment and keep a cooler head than the others." He nodded while Alundra crossed her arms after seeing sign I was joking she merely rolled her eyes but there was a hint of laughter in them. I was glad to see that.

"You go along with Leere, Yulie. He tends to take all the risks alone," The harian instructed.

Without a word the archer joined my side. I could see the joy in her eyes, be it her being with me or not being around Leonard I couldn't truthfully say though I would wager the former. We promised to meet them at the Black Market after we acquired a firestone for the missing eye then parted ways.

Yulie hummed a tune as we headed to the upper town merchant quarter. "You would think this place does not know the word of modesty," the young woman mused aloud.

A chuckle escaped from me, "this is the free city and its denizens are proud of it. Most of the world's technological advances come from here so modesty is a rare find in this part of the city."

"So where is it not hard to find," she asked in mock frustration.

"That is a good question. If one were to venture to the downtown area pride is replaced with discrepancy. In that part of town they have their own rules of conduct so it's best not to stay there long, I would feel uncertain leaving the others there but with Alundra's reputation and Eldore's common sense they will be fine."

"You forgot Leonard is with them," Yulie smirked which earned her another laugh from me.

"True but I have a feeling he'll behave this time," I replied. We continued to walk in silence until we reached the most downplayed home in the merchant quarter.

A middle aged gentleman was redecorating his garden, as we approached he shifted his gaze from the flowerbed to us. "Leere, good to see you again." He stood up and dusted his hands off with his pants, "How long have you been back in town?"

"A couple hours my friend, how are things?" I responded warmly.

The man nodded and motion for us to join him inside, "please come in. It is not often I receive guests these days." We followed him in to see the place a little disorganized, "excuse the mess if you would. Things are getting a bit tight these days and without Margie around to clean the place... well you see the result."

"I understand," taking a seat at his table even though it was cluttered with documents and other miscellaneous items. I waved my hand towards my companion who was standing awkwardly by herself, "this my friend Yulie. She has traveled with me from Parma."

He grinned and extended his hand, "it is a pleasure, Miss Yulie."

"It is a honor to meet you, mist..."

He waved her off, "please young lady make yourself at home." She nodded and took a seat next to me. Her hand brushed mine for a moment and kept most of the color from appearing on her face, at least until I snaked my hand into hers. She hid her face made got a rise from the man, "she's an honest one, this girl."

"That she is," I replied while giving her hand a soft squeeze. "As you know I'm here on business."

"So what can I help you with?"

"We are hunting fire lizards in the Flanders but we do not have bait."

He thought for a moment, "I see. You know since I'm retired my source of income is nonexistent so I propose a trade."

I nodded in understanding, "ok. Because you are sort of a legend here how about I trade you this." I placed my castleguard spear along with a few wind stones.

"That's too much," he replied shocked.

"Times are tough on you, this will help you out for a while." After a few more protests on his part he finally conceded. With fire lizard bait in hand I waved farewell to the former hunter and good friend.

Once we were reached the train Yulie seemed to be able to relax. "So when do I get to see you home?"

"When we're done with our business here in Greede, if we have time, I'll show you. But for now get some rest, we'll have quite a hike ahead of us." I felt her lean on my shoulder and as we entered the cabin she sprawled out in the seat using my lap as a head rest. Once again warring thoughts crossed my mind about the future but decided on enjoying the here and now as I ran my fingers through her hair.

Chapter 4

The Fire Lizard and Uncertain Future

We arrived at the central station a hour later, allowing the lavender haired archer some much needed rest. My thoughts have been leaning towards the future despite my effort to keep my focus on the present. Yulie and I made the small journey to the gondola, though we took it slow to let her work out the kinks in her body from sleeping on the train. I would have commented on the futility of it since we were about to get into the gondola but I thought better of it. Taking in consideration of what lay ahead, well to put it bluntly I didn't care for it. Something about jumping down mountains never made me comfortable despite my chosen profession and skill.

I must have frowned but Yulie made a face. Knowing it would be better to explain than to brush it off I quietly mouthed 'later.' Though she wanted to ask what is on my mind the archer simply nodded to which I was grateful for. We boarded the ferry and much to my surprise we were the only ones there.

"So what has the 'Great Leere' so flustered," Yulie asked once we departed from the gondola that was now Greede bound. She adopted an inquisitorial look, which is was hard to hide my smile because it didn't quite work for her. If it were Alundra, in days past, I would have laughed and walked away. Alright I would have tried to if she wasn't capable of beating me senseless back then.

"Well we have to trek down the mountain through hidden caverns and perilous drops to encounter our bounty. Which, by the way, is incredibly irritable this time of the year. Not to mention that once we obtain our prize we have to climb back up while taking on numerous monsters and beast who find human flesh way too appealing for my liking." I stated as I looked at the view.

The woman grasped my hand, bringing me back to reality and my senses. "So why are we the only two here?"

Without missing a beat I answered, "because of Leonard."

She blinked in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"With him we always stumble into trouble. I have lost count on how many times I saved him from being cut down, ran through, or eaten. Not to mention how many times we had to repair damages he caused in his Knight form or recklessly charged into a nest of beasts."

She pulled her hand away and huffed in frustration, "you're exaggerating!"

Smirking I replied, "am I?"

"Well maybe you are a little," she admitted meekly with a smile. "But that's still mean."

"True enough," I leaned in close and claimed her lips affectionately.

Shock turned to awe and when I pulled away her grin was genuine, "this doesn't mean I forgive you."

I chuckled softly, "maybe I could try again some time."

"It... it would be nice."

"Then I'll make it up to you when we return. But right now we need to turn our focus on getting to the our prey." With that I retrieved my spear. It hummed with its power and the twins assured me they would do their part if I did what I do best. Well second best.

~Deep in the Flanders~

Without the red headed swordsman we were making decent time, if you also factor in that the caves were monster infested so even without him we still managed to wade into a pool of creatures which thirsted for blood while the others were territorial. I managed to come out fine but to her dismay, Yulie's clothes were tattered, flayed, and torn. In short, she would need another outfit when we return to Greede.

With a sigh, I unclasped the restraints of my armor. "You'll need to cover up. Take this top, it is heavier than you're used to but it is better than allowing others to see you in your present state." She groaned as the weight hit her. With a show of determination she was able to deal with it albeit reluctantly. Our progress slowed down to accommodate to her new pace. We reached the final cavern and was about to make our dissent when a basilisk howled at our intrusion. In moments we had monsters surrounding us and even though we could just jump into the opening I had a feeling they would follow.

"So what was it that you said about Leonard," she commented as she aimed her bow.

Sighing I called upon _Meizeien Giavellott's _latent power and was able to produce a replica with the energy from the weapon itself. "You know, karma has this thing about kicking someone when they're down," I muttered. I drew the vast sea of beasts towards myself to save Yulie from almost certain doom or permanent injury from a 30 foot drop into the cavern below. She knocked an arrow but from the look on my face she got the idea it would be ill advised.

I drew attention their attention so she focus on staying safe. Barely avoiding a swipe from a jackal and almost being stabbed by a vespid I spun on the ball of my heel and sliced clear through the monstrous bee while impaling the basilisk behind me. Ducking to avoid a blast of Ice Breath from a nearby ice lizard I twisted the spear free from its improvised 'sheath.' Using the momentum I slammed my foot into the side of its skull, instantly caving it in. A jackal saw an opening and bolted through to lunge at Yulie.

Thankfully the archer was prepared and tossed a knife, expertly lodging it deep its skull. The attention of the herd monsters was still on me, I withdrew into myself searching for chi. Once I channeled enough I thrust my spear upward, sending a small blast of energy to all nearby enemies. Many died from the impact though a lot more were wounded. I landed on a knee while holding myself up with one of the spears.

"_Well done boss, you nearly finished them off. Though we recommend not using nearly all your strength next time,_" the twins spoke in unison telepathically.

"_Thanks, now would you be kind to lend me a bit more of your strength so I can end this battle?_" I sent to them. After a moment of silence I got my answer, "_you're using your power to remain as two instead one, aren't you?_"

"_Indeed. But we believe that is enough for now. Can you not hear her voice?_" I didn't understand them at first but now Yulie's words fell like water. Her voice was coaxing yet soothing and before I knew it I was regaining strength. Testing my limbs for any sign of aching or stiffness I was relieved I could move so easily. I hurled the replica spear, it pierced through four of the remaining foes. I glanced back at the archer and she was beginning to show signs of stress. Systematically I tore into the remaining enemies with ease, not bothering with those too injured to move. I had to end this, for Yulie's, and my sake as well.

~Final Cavern~

With the remaining enemies defeated I gathered the unconscious woman and safely scaled down the pit. To say it was difficult to manage would be an understatement. Once we hit the bottom I decided some rest was in order. I placed her beside me and allowed myself to close my eyes. When I woke I figured it must have been at least an hour, I was about to wake up sleeping beauty but she began to talk in her sleep.

"Leonard... so blind... of course... it had to be a princess," she said. "But I have Leere now... but he won't stay... he will leave... I'll be alone again." Tears formed around her eyes. I wanted to reassure her and wake her with kind words. With promises I would stay, that I would join the Balandor forces and become soldier for her kingdom for her. But I would be lying, there are men who wish my death where ever I roam and the life I led will lead me to my grave one day. I accepted this long ago. She turned and looked puzzled, "what happened?"

"You passed out from the strain you placed on yourself from your Hymn's. Thanks to them I was able to end the battle. I then carried you as I climbed down the wall where you have been resting." I explained calmly though my thoughts were still warring with themselves again.

The archer wiped her eyes, surprised to find moisture there. "Did... did I say anything while I was out?"

"Just that you hated the Flanders," I responded with half a smile.

"That's what you said," the woman replied.

"Is that so?" I teased to which she stuck her tongue out at me, "is that an invite?"

"No!" she blushed but it made her smile, for that I was thankful.

I helped Yulie up to her feet and we proceeded to walk forward, since there was no other way to go. In moments we stumbled into an open area with a red crystal emerged from the ground. "This is the place. I want you to stay here and try to pick it off."

"What about you?"

Smiling I whipped out my Dragon Fly and _Meizeien Giavellott, _"I will be attacking it head on."

She smirked, "Showing off?"

"Not really but I doubt you wouldn't watch," I teased.

Blushing again all she could do sputter incoherent words and call me a jerk. I signaled her and placed the bait nearby. Our prey showed up in a matter of minutes. When it noticed I was standing before its treat it hissed at me, flames licking the air. "I'm right here little guy, try and take it." The lizard was fast, I swung the dragon fly at its direction but dodged with ease. I responded by trying to skewer it but countered by lunging at me.

Trying to put distance between us, I leapt into the air while tossing the dragonfly at it. As predicted it made just enough effort to avoid the deadly missile but when the spear struck the ground lightning erupted from the weapon. The fire lizard howled in rage and flames erupted from its mouth my way. The fire engulfed me, which made Yulie scream in terror. Hearing her panic I hurled my other spear through the fire, striking a glancing blow. it was enough to make it stop its assault, I reached back into horrible reserves of ice magic and threw darts of frozen water into my prey. Yulie began firing volley after volley of magically enhanced arrows made of ice, a few hit home while others simply confused the beast.

The archer lifted her voice in song, the burns I suffered began to slowly heal and my body began to feel lighter and lighter. I ran to retrieve both my weapons, barely managing to register the speed I was capable of until I felt my boot hit the lizards gut. The beast was sent flying to a nearby wall. It wailed once more before it fell limp and just to make sure it was down and out I ran the dragon fly through its back.

"Finally we're done with this quest," I yanked my weapon free again and took a seat to rest.

"So why did we go alone again," Yulie asked with a healthy dose of frustration.

"Because I can handle it..." I replied with my eyes closed.

"How we escaped death twice and both times we came close to biting it."

"But we didn't," a dry laugh escaped me.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing is funny so it becomes funny," I started. "Not once have I had this many accounts of near death experiences in my life. And coming from a mercenary that is hilarious." I managed to get back to my feet and step by step I walked to the lavender haired woman. The woman I once followed because she reminded me of my dear friend, "so the logical thing to do is leave." I dropped my weapons and took another step, "any sane person would."

Her heart was breaking, she didn't say a word because she didn't have to. "But I am stubborn, I am foolish at times, and I have my pride. That's why I'm here."

"Is there anything else?"

That one question, those four words. The things I wanted to say to convey how I feel but I can't. Of all the languages in this world and yet there are no words capable of saying what is on my mind. "I don't know," I state as clearly as possible. I pull her to me gently as though she may break and taste her. She reminds me of fresh apples and cinnamon. Simple yet sweet. She responds too, I expected her to pull away but she too pulls me in. _She is afraid to let go_, I realized. And though I am intent to stay in this moment I grudgingly let go.

"We need to get what we need here and then head to a shop for some new clothes for you." She gazed down then remembered she was wearing a piece of my armor. I cut out what was needed and left the body for nature to deal with. Yulie hummed a song as I led the way. Once again the thoughts of the future stirred. Though I didn't promise anything aloud the implication of what I was going to do was there in that moment.

Chapter 5

Caesar and the Goddess

The trip back to the gondola was perilous as one would expect. With both Yulie and myself dead on our feet it was more than surprising that we managed to avoid detection of many of the inhabitants of the Flanders. However the ones we weren't able to avoid made up for it. Two dragons, four giants, and a cluster of ice lizards later we were able to return to central station. Our first stop would have been the Black Market however there was an issue of Yulie's attire or lack thereof at the moment.

"Which store are we going to," the archer inquired. I didn't answer yet because it would be worth look on her face when we arrived. "Leere, where are you taking us?"

"You'll see soon enough," I said as I led the way through the crowd. We stopped at one of the more modest clothing stores in Greede. "The Duchess is the most likely place where we can get you something comfortable, practical, and modest."

Her mouth dropped, from the expression you would think she died and went to heaven. We spent a good portion of the afternoon there. She decided upon a flowing yellow sundress and a more plain outfit that resembled her outfit from when I first saw her in Balandor. With that settled we hurried to the Black Market where the others were waiting. Kara stood over the auctioneer with a boot planted firmly on his head. Two of the bouncers stood by helplessly as their boss sighed at the incompetence of his workers.

"There you two are," the battlemage acknowledged. "Our discussion got a little out of hand so we had to improvise." Eldore frowned as he saw Yulie in her new attire, "and you spent the day at a clothing shop?"

"Well certain circumstances came up and had to be dealt with," I shrugged. "We got back as soon as we could."

"Shall we get down to business please," Kara asked impatiently.

I nodded my assent, "sorry to keep you waiting. I'm sure my friends here introduced themselves but allow me the honor of doing so again. The young man over the is Leonard, Princess Cisna's savior."

The man under Kara's boot contemplated for a moment, "so it is true..."

"Sadly the news is true, which is why things have turned out so. But for now I will continue our introduction if you don't mind." Angered swelled to the surface of the auctioneer however he chose wisely to keep his thoughts to himself. "Next we have Yulie, traveling companion and expert marksman. Then there is Eldore, a well versed battlemage and strategist. The lovely blonde who is crushing your skull is Kara, she too is a battlemage of sorts and well versed in swordplay. Followed by Alundra, the battle maiden and possibly the most famous mercenary around. And then we have me, I am Leere Nacht, the dragoon."

The merchant/auctioneer couldn't hide his trembling from the mention of the last two names, it always helped negotiations when you remind others who they're dealing with. Though Yulie and Leonard looked on in disapproval it was Kara's gaze that silenced them before they had the chance to speak. Those two were too innocent at times though I had to wonder why Leonard wasn't bothered so much by Kara's method and why he was with my methods. Perhaps it was because of my natural dislike of him.

The auctioneer sighed, "So what is it you're looking for exactly?"

Alundra stepped forward taking the stance of nonchalance, "You already know we're for the statue of the Goddess." Taking that as a cue the dancer took her foot off the man's face and sent it careening into his ribs. "Now if you be so kind as to let us walk out with said statue in hand, we will leave you in peace."

He quickly nodded called for an assistant to carry it out. Pity is was 1/12 scale replica. Kara proceeded to deliver another swift kick to his ribs. Kara venomously whispered aloud to him, "good sir, we grow impatient with your schemes. Now, the statue if don't mind."

He shook his head and rasped, "I could not in good conscience hand over the Goddess while its incomplete."

I couldn't help but laugh. The man had a conscience, how rich. I glanced over at our youngest members to see them getting more nervous all the while Eldore remained stoic though you could see a small sense of satisfaction twinkle in his eyes. One would think he enjoyed seeing the worm squirm before us. "I have collected the items needed to fix the Goddess. Now, for the last time, give us the statue," I said as I leaned forward. After another blow from the blonde he relented. Having obtained the statue we made our way back to the train station. The occasional thief tried to take it but were quickly dissuaded by a show of arms or a name.

~Central Station~

The ride to Central Station wasn't as pleasant it was when Yulie and I went hunting for the blasted Fire Lizard. "Thankfully we seen the last of that mountain for a long time" I mused aloud. Alundra and company chuckled to themselves. We arrived at the gate of Count Driskall's mansion where two Wargs stood guard vigilantly.

"Who are you and state your business," one of the guards ordered as we approached them.

"We'd like to see the Count. We have in our possession the statue of the Goddess Lepanne. I believe he would be interested in it," Eldore answered smoothly.

"That's impossible, his son just acquired it for him only yesterday," the second guard responded.

Disbelief shone in Leonard's eyes, "that can't be. We have the real statue here!" The swordsman thrusted said object at the guards dumbfounded.

Shock turned to frustration, "are you people implying that Lord Caesar would lie?"

Yulie stepped in front this time, "not at all. Why don't you believe us? Leere and I just spent the better part of our time hunting it down."

"So what were you doing the rest of the time I wonder," Alundra whispered to the archer. She turned crimson at her words, I sighed tiredly. When was my dear friend going to stop teasing the poor woman, but then again it never hurt seeing her like that.

The guards coughed in an attempt to remove their discomfort. Just then a familiar face appeared at gate, "hey what's the problem here."

At once the wargs bowed to the newcomer, "Lord Caesar. These people claim to have the Goddess of Lepanne."

The 'lord' thought to himself for a moment, "they do, do they?" He was dressed to show off his physique and what seemed to be a permanent tan.

After what seemed hours Caesar waved to us, "you brought the goddess here. Bring it inside, just in case."

"Just in case?" Yulie inquired. She wasn't the only one but she was the only one to voice that thought. And one by one we were admitted one after we were stripped of our weapons though the wargs were kind enough to allow me and Alundra to keep our armor on. Mainly because we only wore thin lining beneath and they agreed it wasn't exactly appropriate attire.

~Driskall Mansion~

He led us through complex halls and various rooms until we reached what I assumed to be the conference room."Please take a seat," he gestured to us as he plopped onto a sofa. Both residents from Balandor took a nearby couch facing our host, where as the battle maiden and her companion stood to one side of it and Eldore stood on the other side of the couch. Sighing I took a seat next to Caesar who looked me for a moment before recognition dawned on him. "Hey aren't the guy who was giving that dragon its final rites?"

"Indeed I am, I was beginning to wonder if you forgot," I shrugged.

"Not many people care for dragons you know," Caesar stated.

"We dragoons know their might and show our respect to them," I answered readily to which he nodded in approval. I was sure we had this conversation before but so many dragoons have had this talk too many times. "But we're here on business. As you can see we brought this here for your father."

His smile faded, apparently 'work' wasn't what he had in mind. He quickly glanced at item that has been nothing but trouble since we got to Greede and confirmed it was the real one. "Ok so what do you intend to do with," the young noble asked.

"We intend to use it to ask if the count will open up the mines," Leonard supplied. I swear I saw my companions mentally face palm themselves at the lack of tact the red head demonstrated once again.

Caesar's expression became serious then. You could tell it wasn't an expression he used a lot. "You bribery is a very grave offense in Greede," he warned the swordsman. As Leonard grew paler and paler Caesar finally laughed. "Kidding, kidding... from the way you take things it must be hilarious traveling with you guys." Eldore, Alundra, and I grimaced, "all right time to tell the old man the one I brought him is a fake. He'll be mad but you should have seen the way he was slobbering over it."

He merrily led the way again to his father's bed chambers. Kara leaned over to Alundra and silently commented, "I think the townsfolk were right about him being a fool." The violet haired warrior agreed. With the young noble's brisk pace and short distance we entered Driskall's room. The 'old man' as his son put it, was resting in bed.

"What is the meaning of this and who are these people," the count questioned.

"I have good news and bad news. The bad news is the statue I brought you is, sadly, a fake however they were kind enough to bring you the real one. Boy did I have you fooled," Caesar responded nonchalantly.

Driskall was furious, "you lied to me again? Why do continuously cause so much grief?"

"Sorry Dad, it will never happen again," he said with little conviction. Never mind the rest of us as the drama unfolds.

"That's the final straw Caesar, I'm removing you from my will! Now be gone from my sight!" Driskall shouted before giving into a coughing fit.

For a small moment Caesar winced, not from the words or the tone his father used. "Whatever," the young man replied while shrugging. As he was walking out he said, "he's all yours."

Count Driskall sighed, "I'm sorry you had to witness that. Now what can I do for you people."

"Well sir, we brought the real statue to you," Eldore displayed it for ruler of Greede.

"I see, you have my thanks. If you would place next to the fake I would appreciate it," He instructed which Eldore acknowledged his wish. When the battlemage's eyes lingered on the fake I too noticed that the eyes were from real Fire Lizard shards. "I owe you all a boon and if it is in my power I will grant it."

The others nodded save myself, my mentor, and her lover. "We would like to enter the mines," Leonard announced.

"That is an odd request but simple enough to grant... normally. However with the mining season over this proves to be difficult. With the Demithor down you would need to get Amir to move the beast. Sadly he is on vacation, however he is dedicated to his work," Driskall's butler moved to him and presented Leonard with a scroll. "Take this to him and he'll understand."

The battlemage bowed, "your assistance is graciously appreciated." Taking that as our cue we followed Eldore's example.

"If only Caesar were like you young people," The count sighed. The his expression became serious, "please be careful. The monsters are rather temperamental around this time of year." We thanked him and exited his chambers only to find Caesar waiting outside.

"Hey, you heard the old man. I can't stay here so I was wondering if I could tag along," the young noble stated.

We glanced at each other, "You realize that where we're going it is rather dangerous?"

"Of course, besides what else am I going to do?" He answered readily, "besides the more help the easier it will be right?"

"I don't think you understand what you're getting yourself into," the dancer/assassin warned.

"Cut the tough act out and enjoy life," He smiled at her. Kara was baffled and was at a loss for words.

"Sure why not," Eldore accepted.

"Wow really? Thanks friendly old guy I don't know yet," Caesar was grinning from ear to ear. After we coaxed the blonde into accepting his help, Caesar gave us our next starting destination. "If you are looking for Amir then we need to head to Downtown, he'll be at the bar or rather under it knowing the little guy." With that the others began to leave he pulled Alundra to the side, "So what is the deal with you ladies? Are you all spoken for?"

He caught a murderous glance, "if you're looking my way you best looking somewhere else. Yulie is interested in Leere, and Kara is mine."

His smile didn't fade for a moment, it became more mischievous, "I see. Well if your blonde is interested she knows where to find me." He confidently walked away.

This encounter was told to me later.

Chapter 6

Rosewater Anima+ and Farewell

We found ourselves at the pub in Downtown Greede, a place filled with the less desirable and the working class. Drinks tend to flow freely here, because the more you consume the more you can cope with the day that was called "tomorrow." It's not like it was horrible, after all my friend Gonzo lived in and owned his own armory. Not to mention I had a safe house here as well, though only Alundra knew its existence since it was hers long ago. Anyway, Caesar swaggered in with what I assumed was his natural flair. The barmaids sighed as though he brought them a slice of paradise while a few of the patrons rose their glasses to him as he entered. Apparently he frequented this establishment a few times before.

One of the hostesses hurried to him as we sat the bar. She had a smile that said that our companion could do no wrong in her eyes, "what can I get you Lord Caesar?"

"Lord Caesar?" Leonard mouthed, causing an unsuspecting chuckle to come from Kara. The waitress glared daggers at the dancer turned assassin who only shrugged.

Caesar caught her attention with a warm smile, "we'd like to have the Rosewater Anima+ special... better yet, one for everyone here." This met with several cheers.

I couldn't help but feel sick, as if on cue Yulie noticed my reaction and was about to inquire but with the simple motion of me shaking my head she merely nodded. Though she did slide her hand in mine, trying to send any sort of comfort she could. I expressed my silent thanks to her as we watched the reaction the liquor had on her friend.

The result was instantaneous, "whatever this is made of... itsss good..." the red head muttered.

The hostess apologized for not warning the rest of the group. "This is a delicacy that is made with freshest of ingredients as well as a drop of well..." she looked questioningly at the young noble who nodded in encouragement. She turned to the rest of us and whispered, "ancient dragon blood."

The battlemage explained to Yulie, "it is highly potent and heightens the effects of many things. That someone would willingly drink it as a beverage is foolish." The old man took an experimental sip and concluded, "though it is not that bad."

I sent a glare at Caesar who only grimaced after he noted that our battlemage was swaying slightly to a tune only he could hear and the swordsman who had passed out a while ago. "Guess I should have started lighter," He remarked apologetically. The young noble then turned his attention to the waitress, "miss?"

She bounced over, chipper that she held the attention of the next Count of Greede. "Yes Lord Caesar, how may I be of assistance?"

"Have you seen my papitaur pal, Amir, lately?" Caesar asked casually. He was still receiving a few thank you's and toasts.

She thought for a moment and answered, "yes. He is currently behind the counter. He, umm, had the same reaction as your friend here," the young lady gestured to Leonard.

"I see, I guess we may as well waste yet another night here." Alundra, who up until now had been silent, sighed.

I could see where this was going already. It was getting late, one companion was knocked out, another would be next to useless, our 'guide' was no better at the moment and the nearest Inn was at the Merchant Quarter. "I guess we'll head over to my safe house," I announced to those who were still sober in our group.

"So we get to see where you live at," the archer asked.

"We will stay there tonight, its closer than my actual home and far cheaper."

Caesar nodded then whispered something to our waitress, making her turn several shades redder than I thought was possible for any human. We collected Amir, who the young noble carried, and silently made our way through the shadows of Downtown. "Why the secrecy, Leere? Who would want to tangle with the Void of Night?"

"That's exactly why we're keeping it that way. I don't want anyone to know about this place so they won't get the drop on me." I answered quietly. "Better to not let my enemies know where I lay my head at to only see it detached from my body." The rest of trip was done in silence, little did the noble know how much trust I was putting into this group.

~That Night~

The others, save Alundra, were surprised to see how spacious the place was. Since this place used to belong to the Harian, there were two bedrooms. I added another for reasons unknown to me at the time. I was thankful that I did since Alundra and Kara had their room, Leonard and Eldore shared a room while Yulie had her own. Caesar chose to claim the 'living room' as his sleeping quarters for the night.

Normally I would have opted to staying with my favorite lavender haired vision but I was feeling uneasy and it wasn't from the drink. I was trying to clear my head until I noticed someone else was laying next to me on the roof. "So this is where you were," a woman said.

"Of course, the battle maiden I remember knows that I enjoy looking at the stars. They always take off the edge and give me a sense of clarity," I replied not taking my eyes away from the night sky.

"I won't be able to continue much longer," Alundra stated.

I couldn't help but frown, "any reason why?"

She embraced me so suddenly I was actually startled and becoming a little worried. "You know how I feel about the Magi?"

"We all feel the same, but yes I do."

"And you know how I feel about Kara."

"Have to be blind not to," I smirked but instantly it faded, "what does one have to do with... I see." It should have been obvious, and of course Alundra would know. "How long?"

"Since she joined..." I wasn't sure I could have been more astonished. "I tried to convince her but it seems I wasn't able to reach far enough." Sadness threatened to overwhelm her.

"Maybe she has a reason..."

"Sadly enough she does. It doesn't help though." We stayed this way for a while, holding each other under the star filled night. It wasn't too long after that she pulled away. "I'll be leaving in the morning," she said tiredly.

"I understand," I replied. Though it was only two words, they said many things; promises, acceptance, and apologies. Promises that we would always be there for one another if we needed it. Accepting this would be goodbye for a long time and only the gods would know when we would meet again. Apologies that she had suffered so much and yet she was still here after all of this, that I couldn't do more. She allowed a sad smile and crept back inside. Though she was leaving, I knew that Alundra would want to have one last good memory with the blonde. I too crept back inside a minute later, I knew it was selfish but I headed to the bedroom where my Yulie was. I removed my armor and slipped into bed with her.

~The morning silence~

Aside from the pleasant reaction from the archer that morning no one was smiling. The effect that Alundra had left on the group was one of grief, one in particular was Kara. The fact that the dancer was avoiding eye contact with me was enough to say that she knew that I knew about her. Our papitaur guide was waiting for us at Underbelly entrance, it was amazing to see how quick how fast the rabbit like race was able to recover from a all day bender. Leonard seemed to be doing fine as well.

"Hey Caesar," Leonard said in a voice that was barely audible.

"Yes Leo, you don't mind if I call you Leo right?" The other questioned.

"Not at all," the swordsman smiled. "What was the name of that drink last night?"

Amir perked up when he heard the current conversation. The noble was clearly thinking if it was all right to mention the name of said beverage in front of their guide. It seems that nearly all papitaurs were slaves to that particular vice. Against his better judgment Caesar told him, "Rosewater Anima+. It's not really for the faint of heart and truly I am surprised you're moving about so easily."

The rabbit like creature was bouncing, "young master, is there a chance that you would treat me to that?"

I intervened much to the appreciation of the fellow spearman, "I'll buy you three rounds if we are able to access Bunkerload Caverns before noon." That was all the motivation he needed as he sped off towards the first gate. This allowed the others get a much needed laugh.

"Thanks Leere, I owe you one," the young lord said.

I shrugged and proceeded forward, "depending how this goes you may owe me three." He grinned and soon followed like the rest of the group. "Before we go too far I want to call in one favor," I glanced at the noble.

"Yeah?"

"Stay near Kara," Caesar looked questionly at me. "She just lost someone due to complications and she needs a friend. I think you two will get along fine."

"You sure?" He crossed his arms is disbelief, not that I could blame him.

"Your personalities clash true enough but I believe you will balance each other out. Besides it would be better to connect with someone here than be an outsider." I then leaned closer to him so only he and of course Amir, another attribute to their species that tends to get overlooked is their ability to hear things others want kept to themselves, would hear, "you don't want to be another Eldore."

At this he nodded. Taking that as his cue he moved closer to the one time assassin and tried making small talk. Leonard rubbed the back of his head, "never thought you'd play match maker."

I shrugged, "I am not just capable of fighting you know. I am knowledgeable about many things but they tend to be overshadowed since I'm a mercenary." He paled at that, instantly remembering that my allegiance could be purchased by someone else. Today's friend could be tomorrow's enemy in that world. "You can relax. I will see this through to the end. After that you probably never see me again, you never know."

"You could sign up for the Balandor Guard," Yulie volunteered.

I smiled and pressed my lips to her forehead, making her blush. "We'll talk about that when the time comes but for now we need to move. We have a date with the caverns and to get to that..."

"We need to get the Demithor to move via the Underbelly," Eldore finished.

~The Underbelly~

To say the place was monster infested would be an severe understatement. Every time we slew one beast two would take its place and with elementals hovering around every corner, well let's just say that our abilities were limited to say the least. Surprisingly Leonard and I worked well, he would come in with a slash and back away while I spun in with a thrust and pinning another in preparation for the next strike. Kara danced around her targets, delivering non fatal cuts to infuriate the beasts and Caesar would finish them deadly precision. Eldore himself was doing well with the steady pattern of strike, evade, counter, strike again all the while Yulie picked off any monster that see an opening in the elder's defenses.

This continued as we slowly made progress to the central shaft. It was there we were able to catch our breath. We needed to continue forward but if we pushed ourselves to exhaustion it would have been a fatal mistake. With the subtraction of the Harian we were feeling the effects without her. She was our deadliest ally, and the strongest fighter available in the world. I was the second but I paled in comparison, not to mention without her we were minus a knight as well. It was a shame but we had to move on without her, after all it was her choice. A choice I could not disagree with if I were in the same spot.

It was approaching the deadline according to the Papitaur. I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Relax pal, we'll make it." Caesar threatened me jokingly.

My smirk disappeared, "that's not funny Caesar..."

Before Kara could hide it the blonde let out a small chuckle. Yulie giggled at the dancer's discomfort and Eldore gave into a short laugh himself. The only one who didn't notice was Leonard, he was beginning to think of Cisna. This brought him back to the state of urgency.

"C'mon everyone, Princess Cisna is waiting for us." Leonard stated knowingly. Despite the aching and moans of the group we boarded the elevator only to discover that the machine was down.

"Young Master, we may need to access the control rooms in both the west and east," The papitaur observed.

"Great, more delays." Caesar sighed to which the swordsman shared his sentiments. "Leo, we need to knock those control values out. You up for that?"

He nodded in agreement, "the faster the finish this the better."

"Seriously, its hot and damp in here. Lets hurry up," The archer stated.

"Then I'll head to the east control room. I'll need three others too," I volunteered.

Amir was dumbfounded, "you know where it is?"

"Yes, I was hired once to clear the Underbelly of monsters during the 'up season' a few years back." I answered the rabbit like creature. "I was in charge of a team during that particular assignment."

The bunny smiled, "Oh who was the other, sir?"

"Alundra." Silence then surrounded the party. I turned and headed towards the eastern control room. I'm guessing shortly thereafter Yulie, Leonard, and Eldore left because they were following my lead again. It was just like Graydall Plains minus the sense of adventure for the two younger members. They have both grown stronger and more capable, at this rate I was becoming able to respect the redhead... maybe. Trudging onward, we set ourselves a course to secure the future of their homeland, Balandor, and the uncertain future for the rest of us.

Chapter 7

"A Dangerous Gambit"

My little group followed me and did as I instructed. The fact I recall so little of the rest of our time in the Underbelly means it went smooth and uneventful. I am thankful for this because I was more than enough aware that I wasn't in the best of moods at that moment. Caesar did, which I learned quickly, what he normally did and through great effort Kara was able to ignore his attempts at flirting with her. It worked for the most part though his persistence earned chuckles from the rest of the party.

Had I not been so detached back then I might have laughed at the papitaur as Amir convinced the Demithor to move to the Bunkerload Caverns. We navigated our way back to the train station where we parted with the rabbit like creature.

"Since we're taking the train our estimated travel time should be a hour," the young noble stated as he stretched.

"We better get some rest then, there is a good chance we'll run into the Magi when arrive." Eldore mused aloud, it was his form of instructing the others without sounding like he was.

There was little left to say so I boarded the train after acquiring a cabin for myself. I required time to sift through the thoughts running in my mind, "why am I even here, again?" I removed my gear and got ready to settle in for what sleep I could snag, though it was swiftly interrupted by the swordsman knocking at the door.

Dropping any hopes for any well deserved rest I let the boy in. "So what do you think of our chances getting the princess back this time?"

I shrugged, "as good as the last time or the time before." Leaning back to find some sort of comfort sense it seemed that Leonard was intent of staying in my cabin. "However that isn't really the problem."

Leonard looked worried, "what do you mean?"

"Simply put, we can get her no problem back no problem. The real question is can you keep her safe?" I sighed, "each time we manage to rescue said princess she manages to slip right back into the enemy's hands. If we manage to get her back then I'm counting on you to keep her safe."

Panic took over the young man, "why me? Why can't you do it?"

I shook my head and answered, "there are at least three reasons. The first is I'm a mercenary so if I kept her from harm some might say I was kidnapping her. The second is that she trusts you and you two have a connection of sorts so it seems more logical for her to be with you. And the third reason is this," I pointed at his heart, "that thing right that belongs to her if I'm correct. You want to be the one to save her so you have your shot. Don't ever say I never did anything for you."

He turned red for a moment, "you're right. Thanks." He grinned and for a moment he seemed alright. I thought he'd leave then but I was mistaken, "so do you have a plan of action for when we encounter the Magi?"

I nodded, "the plan is rather simple in nature but it will be rather difficult to pull off..."

~Bunkerload Caverns~

The train stopped earlier than I expected and immediately understood why. Our host provided us a welcoming party, the Magi's finest were waiting on us. I met with the others and before they began to think of strategies that might turn the situation to our favor I allowed myself a feral smile. There was nothing like conflict to make people forget their problems, and I needed that release at the moment. At that time I failed to notice the expressions on the dancer's and archer's faces as I dove in head first into battle.

Realizing I only had my spear, which duplicated itself by using its own unique magical properties, and the bottom half of my armor, I grew more excited at the aspect of the greater risk of danger. I soared into the air as I normally would and came down great impact onto one the soldier's skulls. He fell the instant I landed on him. I then slashed out tripping his comrade and thrust through the downed enemy with the other spear in hand. Their archers targeted me the instant I pulled free my weapon from their companion's chest. They released their deadly projectiles.

I dove to the side to avoid becoming a pincushion then rolled to my feet. I hurled the magical replica at them and impaled one as I charged at the enemy. The others were now coming into my line of sight which meant I needed to work faster, I wasn't feeling generous enough to share at the moment. I called back the replica as I slashed through a would be attacker as he raised his sword for a killing blow. His ally used him as a shield to avoid the lethal attack though he wasn't prepared for my other spear.

Kicking aside the corpse I continued forward, giving the enemy enough reason to fear me. Some retreated while others were cut down by their officers for showing weakness. I evaded an oncoming thrust and matched it with my own, unfortunately for the soldier his agility was close to mine. As I got closer to the entrance the Magi were calling on the mages for support now and they began their incantations. As the Void of the Night, I could not back down from any enemy. Harnessing my chi I sent it through my weapon and the deadly missile collided and pierced through three of them before dissipating.

Shock was their initial reaction, breaking their current train of thought. I calmly paced towards my foes, the adrenaline coursing through my veins. This reason right here was why I continued the path of the mercenary, there would always be work and more than enough opportunities to test my skill. The mages regained their wits and began casting spells in succession, one after another. I knew using that same attack wouldn't work twice if I took to the sky I'd be a sitting duck so that left two options. Hurling the twin spear would work but it was time consuming so that left me with option b, charge in and bring them down all at once.

Sidestepping and dodging the deadly spells I slew those who stood between me and the spell casters with ease. I was struck by a string of lightning and a small shard of ice pierced through my shoulder as I finally got to the Magi spell casters. Wasting no time I went to work on the first mage, the soldier had no time to cry out as my spear ran through him. The next one was staring in horror as his enemy sliced his head from his shoulders. "What kind of monster are you," one of the remaining Magi wailed.

If I was smiling before I must be grinning from ear to ear with evident killing intent. "You know who. Tell your commander that the Void of the Night has come!" I parried a futile strike and rewarded the assailant with a thwack with the blunt side of my weapon. The soldier attempted to rise to his hands and knees but my other spear tore through the flimsy armor on his back. I glanced at the remaining soldiers which numbered in the single digits now, "Leere Nacht comes to end this! You can report to you master or die here, your choice!"

To emphasize that statement I lunged towards the nearest enemy slicing upward through the armor with little resistance and then spun the ball of my heel to decapitate him with high velocity slice. The body didn't even hit the ground when the remaining members of the welcoming committee ran off. Once they were out of site I allowed myself to kneel and catch my breath. Checking a few of the bodies I found a couple of health potions.

I gave my silent thanks to the gods that the ice was practically gone though there was a nasty chunk still embedded in my shoulder. Tearing some of the cloth off a nearby Magi I bit down on it as I began slowly extract the shard with my free hand. The party arrived as I finished removing the ice. There was a collective gasp as they saw the length of it. I took a potion and let the liquid contents flow over the wound, the effect was slow as the skin began knitting itself together. It felt like fire though I would have never said it aloud.

Knowing I was going to catch hell for doing something Leonard normally does, I grabbed the lavender haired woman into my arms and let my lips do the talking. _Alundra wasn't the only one capable of doing that_ I joked to myself. When the need for air began demanding us for attention I let her go. Yulie was still turning several shades of red when Caesar made a few comments, which were ignored by all.

When she regained her composure she was still furious. "Why did you leave us like that?! Don't you know how stupid that was? You could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry but this was part of the plan. I meant to tell you but since they were impatient I had to handle things quickly," I explained as I tested my shoulder. It was fine, sore and stiff, but fine. The lightning scared me more but wasn't up to Eldore's caliber, thank you gods.

"What do you mean plan," asked said battlemage.

"I was to distract the enemy while you ensure the safety of Cis... the princess," to which Leonard simply nodded.

The others looked at me in disbelief. The Blonde assassin crossed her arms, "I see. So if it works then we could be on our way home but what would happen to you if you found yourself in spot you couldn't get out of?"

Caesar looked around to get a feel for the other's opinions before voicing his two gil, "I actually find myself siding with Leere. I mean, I get your concerns and all, but he is willingly putting himself on the line to finish your quest. Honestly I like his approach but I think he should at least have someone watch his back."

This startled the rest of the party, myself included. The swordsman handed me the rest of my armor which I was grateful for, "I thank you all but the enemy needs to be divided. If something happens I'll come up with something. Now I have keep their attention or otherwise this plan will fail."

"This is still foolish but I know I would only slow you down," Eldore replied.

"I know I'm nimble enough for you...," Caesar and Leonard both snickered. The former received an elbow to the gut then she continued, "but **someone** has to keep these two in line. I nodded and she almost was able to hide her smirk as she looked at young noble for the corner of her eye.

"Leonard will be in charge of your group until we meet up again," I exchanged looks at Kara and Eldore. "And you are to keep the focus on rescuing the target." They both nodded.

Yulie frowned, "you really should have someone there to watch your back but I have the feeling you would have to slow down because of me."

"You wouldn't slow me down but you are needed here with the others. And I have to show a side I don't care for others to see to make them quake with fear and call for their reserves. That way it will be easier for you five." I kissed her lightly once more, "I will return for you after this is done." With armor in place I went ahead of me company. This was a risky gambit but if it worked then this mission would be done.

With that in mind I gripped my spear, "watch me, my dear friend, as I right the wrongs that were done to you and end this fool's errand."

Chapter 8

Success begets Grief

No sooner after I left the group again I encountered a swarm of soldiers clad in dark violet and gray. This was yet another part of my scheme, it was dangerous, yes, but if I managed to pull this off then the reward would be well worth the risk. That and I needed to vent, let out my frustration, my anger, and sorrow. I personally never had a problem with the group until I reunited with my dear friend and mentor. She was untouchable but somehow this group did the impossible. Not only did they robbed her of her family, they stole her home and burned it to nothing but ashes. With nowhere to go, she joined us for a short time and things were blissful for the most part.

She was healing, she was regaining some of her old personality or at least until recently. The Magi struck again. Only this time it was her heart that took the hit. I knew who it was and I had many ideas why but none of them added up. The angles didn't match and the facts didn't quite add up. Whatever the reasoning was it would have to wait, I had to stay focused on my mission. Putting aside my thoughts for later I did what any warrior would do that was worth their salt when it came to battles and chaos. Taking my spear in hand and dove head first into battle. I didn't bother using it's latent energy to duplicate its form.

"The enemy is here! Quick, surround and destroy him!" One of the Magi Officers ordered. They were swift to circle around me. They waited for me to react but I remained calm, _be the calm before the storm_. It was only a few moments before they advanced with battle cries. Effortlessly I slipped past the uncoordinated strikes. Pausing here, a spin there, tripping one here, rolling there. I waited for the right moment, which didn't take long, as a lethal slash was well aimed at my exact location. With the briefest of motions I fell towards the blade only to side step at the last second.

This threw off the enemy's balance. Deciding now was the time for offense I sent a spinning side kick to the back of his head. The soldier fell ungracefully, I followed this up with a heel drop to back his exposed neck with a satisfying crunch. That was more than enough that one, turning my attention to the others I dashed forward batting away the various swords and spears while dancing out of the way of numerous axes. My elbow connected with one of the spearman's helm, the momentum and the weight of my armor caused it to cave in. Effectively taking him out of the battle, however this wasn't to be a battle. This was to be a scene of horrors. I ripped his weapon away from him and saw to it that the two would not part easily. The enemy's spear ran through the owner's helmet as though it wasn't even there.

The weapon was embedded in his skull. I vaulted over the remains of that one, flipping over most of the crowd with a single bound stabbing here and there to lesser their numbers but this was more for show than anything tactical. "Now that we're all gathered to here for the ball, shall we begin our dance of death," I asked rhetorically. "_Meizeien Giavellotto_, reap the souls of the wicked and show them true divination!" I held out my empty hand and a second spear came into existence before the Magi. The desired effect was achieved as some began tremble at the energy pulsing for the two identical weapons.

"_Funny, you didn't call on us before_," the twins said telepathically.

"_I only did so for a shock factor."_

"_Fair enough, since you were kind enough to call on us we'll spare you some more of our power_," they replied. Once more I felt energy flowing from my weapon into my veins. Smirking I began the waltz of destruction. It was easy before to easily predict the enemy's movements but now I didn't need to. I was moving too fast for them to react, many only had time to react to their demise as limbs were severed. Leaping into a group of Magi huddled together I swung left with my weapon then to the right with the other. A few wailed as their allies fell before me, seeing this emboldened them to try to strike together.

I allowed myself to become their reaper, the harvester of these pitiful souls. Ripping through the crowd I brought them down one after another. Turn, slice, slash, parry, trip, impale, spin, thrust, leap, roll, and behead. The motions were simple, I telegraphed it to them purposely to try to get them to react. They did, but it was the same thing as before. Clumsy strike, death, wide swing to get within range, dismemberment, shrieks or writhes in pain, attempts to block with weapon, _Meizeien Giavellotto _snaps through said weapon.

Their commander looks on in dismay, "prepare the BLACK KNAVE!" Three mages breathlessly chanted ancient words of power. I pay no to them initially and continue my slaughter. Thrusting one of my identical weapons through an axeman, he mutters something which I quickly dismiss. Lifting the body, via said spear, I flung the carcass into one of the mages. This broke their concentration though not fast enough.

"Well then, that was not what I expecting to encounter," I mused aloud. I left the human targets alone for the moment and took to the ceiling. I had to bring this thing down and I had to do it now. I kicked off from the ceiling and launched myself at the golem they created. My twin spears hit dead on where the heart would be if it were a giant but it wasn't however. The blow only resulted in scratches and an almost unnoticeable dent. I took the air and tried again only meet the same result. If it was angered, I wouldn't even know since it was a machine, I couldn't tell but it let me know it wasn't pleased by slamming its furiously sharp sword to where I was only moments ago.

Cries of death and defeat were turning to shouts of triumph and joy. Thinking over what tactic I should try to overcome this obstacle I found a way to use it to my advantage. To get the things attention I hacked at its legs, the effect was immediate. The golem brought down its sword again to which I rolled to the side. It then swiped towards my direction as I planned. I dashed forward as it took out a portion of its own force. The cheers died instantly and terror resumed again as I baited each attack at the Magi. Their commander was shouting to make it stop and to their horror the mages who brought it life couldn't stop it. He slew one of the mages in rage. The Black Knave ceased moving and slumped towards the ground.

With that out of the way I continue to scythe through their numbers. A few turn to escape, seeing this I smirk and leapt in front of them. "I'll let two of you live if you tell your superiors that Leere Nacht is here to deliver death unto them," I gave them five seconds before I cleaved one of the survivors in two. "Guess it's not him," I cackled for appearances. Mentally I was becoming sickened but I kept the facade going none the less.

"We'll go!" Three of the remaining shouted.

I shook my head, "seems you boys are too late. those two already left." I pointed my thumb behind me. I rammed an elbow one of their faces making the victim stumble forward, using the momentum I spun and ran him through. The remaining two circled me and attacked simultaneously. I toyed with the these two by parrying and pirouetting while never attempting to strike back. Sensing this they both charged at me, once again I took into the air. Neither could stop their strike, one piercing the other's heart while the other decapitated the first. Landing I smiled in satisfaction. I then stalked over to the commander who just watched his force be annihilated.

He sighed, "guess the rumors were true. To encounter the Void of Night is to court Death."

"Only to my enemies."

"How is it you that became our enemy?"

"Well there are two reasons; Belcitane and Freya."

The commander pondered, "you mean the city of Half-Farian scum? We did the world a favor by removing them from existence!" He spat the last bit as though the mere mention of nearly extinct race was poison. I didn't think but rather reacted in fury, I slashed along his face. The Magi cried out pain and snarled, "I was there when it happened! I led the troops there! If I could I would have started with that violet haired abomination, she's only alive now because of our assassin!" It was then I gutted him like a fish. I would have savored it more but I heard the approach on reinforcements.

I flicked the blood off each weapon and felt a grim smile come over. The numbers were triple of what they were moments ago and this time there were more mages and archers. "Good, time for the main course," I said sarcastically. With that I charged forward, narrowly avoiding the deadly missiles from the archers and somehow managing to avoid the worst of the fireballs and lightning bolts aimed my direction. Once I was within the 'comfort' of the sea of bodies I thought I would be safe from the hale of projectiles. I was mistaken as the order for another volley was issued. Though reluctant the archers drew back and released while the spell casters summoned the moisture from the air to condense and sent shards through the crowd.

I successfully avoided the ice as it shot sporadically upon impact with the ground, but wasn't so with the arrows. One skimmed along the open portion of my arm, the cut was shallow so I chose to ignore the injury for the time being. I charged forward to eliminate the more immediate threat, ruthlessly slicing through the crowd. With each enemy I took down I become more exhausted. It only took a moment to figure it out. "Poison," I muttered as I renewed my efforts to reach the damned archers.

It was through sheer will and possibly my spear's entities that I was able to reach them. My breath ragged and unconsciousness slipping I pooled my remaining energy into my being and projected it outward. The last thing I saw before I passed out was white light erupting all around me.

~A Short While later~

Where my spear was supposed to be sat the twins. "Master you almost over exerted yourself and nearly left this mortal coil." I tried to move but my body wouldn't obey me and it was then that they gave a sad smile. "It is through us you remain here though how long we don't know. You are hidden from everyone's sight but we doubt the dead could see you."

I wanted to nod in understanding but like before I couldn't. I was so tired and I desperately wanted close my eyes and rest.

"You must stay awake if you want to live." One said alone.

"If you fail to do so your heart will stop." The other voiced.

"To continue to fight you must stay with us."

"_I see, thank you for watching over me_," I told them with my mind.

They continued to give the same sad smile. "One of us can go get one of your allies to help."

"Though it will weaken the hold we have on your poison."

"Do you wish this of us?" They both together again.

"_Yes._"

"Who would you have us get?"

Without having to consider I sent the only name that mattered, the only one I was close to from the entire group. "Yulie," I managed to breathe out softly. They nodded and though they seemed conflicted who would go one of them finally left. And moment he did I felt immense pain course throughout every fiber of my being. The remaining twin gave me an apologetic frown as we waited for the return of the other twin and hopefully the arrival of my violet haired young woman.

~With the main party~

The group was marching through the caverns virtually unnoticed and only ran into a few patrol units which were easily disposed of. "It seems Leere has been rather successful so far," Eldore commented.

"Not surprising really, I mean the guy is a dragoon much like myself after all," Caesar replied as he balanced his spear on his shoulders with a sense of swagger.

"Not the first time nor is it the last time I'll say it, it is a good thing he's on our side." Leonard said gratefully.

Yulie was about to add to it when she saw a strange creature run towards her. She was about to draw her bow but it waved it's hand in front of itself. "Miss Yulie, do not be alarmed but I come on the behalf of my master, Leere."

She became bewildered, "Leere? What happened to him?!"

"He was struck by a poisoned arrow during his self appointed mission. He has diverted the attention of the enemy but he may not live much longer."

She forgot her initial anxiety and worry took its place, "where is he?"

The creature wavered for it to follow it and with little thought she did.

It was moments later that the former assassin looked around and remarked someone's absence from the group. "Wait a moment, where is Yulie?"

_This event was told to me later._

Chapter 9

The Trials of the Blood

The remaining twin watched on, offering silent support, as I managed to focus on something other than the burning of the venom coursing through my veins. I thought of the Flanders, as much as I grew to dislike it since I had to run up and down the side of the mountain for various tedious tasks. I remembered when I first arrived in Greede, it was snowing back then and it amazed me how breath taking it was. It was soothing and calm, unlike the barren desert which I grew up at. I had not seen snow until then and it was the locals that stared at me that brought me back to the world. My companion laughed back then to. That is one of my more fonder memories.

The twin had a sad smile on its face as it spoke, "If you had seen my home before its destruction you would have had peace. Its beauty rivals all I have seen since then. If it were possible, I would go back to it."

"_Perhaps you could show it to me in a dream one day_," I sent to the creature. He a small grin made it across the twin's face. This was the most I have ever heard about their life and though as intrigued as I was I could think of nothing but the pain. This however was something of a blessing, it was keeping me awake. And as long as I remained awake, I stood a chance of staying alive.

The creature before me tilted its head then nodded. "Brother says your Yulie is on the way and he'll be here shortly." I managed a grin though it was quite the effort. "Once she arrives we'll watch for others, until then you must fight to stay with us. You're our link to this world so we can't have you dying just yet."

If I could laugh I would have at the time, that is until I saw its face. It meant as humor but those eyes betrayed a hint of truth of that statement. "_Great, all I needed now was despair, no wait I got that. Betrayal, no that was coming soon if I stayed alive_." I thought darkly.

It laughed aloud, bringing me back to myself. "For one so young you have a dismal outlook on life." It paused for moment, "she is here. I'll take my leave, master. For the time being think of something worth anchoring you to this world."

"_Why_?" I questioned.

"Because, Leere, this will be a trying moment for you. And us as well, your continued existence effects us all. Mostly for the good of us." Before I ask what it meant it vanished.

The young archer came running into view, chasing after the other twin. It nodded when it saw me and vanished as well. Yulie panicked and started looking in her satchel for, if I really didn't have to guess, an antidote. She knelt down beside of me and was murmuring assurances, saying it would be all right as continued searching for the item. Inch by agonizing inch, I managed to reach her knee with my hand made small circling motions with my thumb. The gesture was calming and even though it hurt like hell I did so because this small measure was all I could manage right then.

She finally found the item and raised my head up, after removing my helm, to rest on her knees. I gasped in unmasked pain, it earned an apologetic look from her and I hated it. She didn't need to be sorry, the ones were should be were blissful awaiting their chance to redeem themselves in Hades and the Netherworld. She brought the antidote to my lips and began pouring its contents into me. It was thick, sour, and rotten but knowing it would be I was prepared to consume it. It would take a while for it to take effect but it was a better alternative.

The minutes passed but neither of us moved, with her fear of hurting me and my not wanting to feel like my limbs were on fire. It was only a bit longer before I bothered to talk. "We need... to get... back to them," I stated.

Her brows furrowed, "no! you need to stay here and recover." Yulie became angry, "you moron! You almost get killed and you want to go back to die?! Is that it?!"

"I'll be fine," I managed. The ache was gone when I tried speaking, it was a start.

She shook her head, "normally you might but right now you're at death's door. By the Gods, I won't suffer your death wish."

I chuckled, "I don't have one. If I did I would done so with Big Red in the desert many years ago." I looked into her eyes and saw what I looked like. I was pale and looked like I might pass over into the next realm of existence. Leaning on one elbow made my body scream in agony but I kept most of it from surfacing. However it wasn't enough to satisfy my companion.

"You see! You not any condition to move let alone help!" She spat angrily before tightening her hold on me. "I don't want to lose anyone else," she all but whispered.

"_Leere we released the hold that poison had on you. Give it a few hours and you'll be ok,"_ the twins explained simultaneously.

"_They might be dead by then,_" I protested.

"_Have faith in them, master. Have faith in her._"

I pushed myself up to my feet, nearly losing balance and focus, "I know. That's why we have to go." She wanted to disagree and tell me to stay put. I could see that plain as day. "I won't engage in the battle unless I have to. I'll be there for moral support at the moment. You however are more needed there since you can offer support and healing."

She was conflicted, anyone could see that. She wanted to help Leonard and the others but she was concerned about me. We had a mission to accomplish and I'll be damned if she tried to stop it. Sighing Yulie huffed, "fine but once we get back in Greede you're getting a tongue lashing!"

I smirked and replied, "I'm looking forward to it, love." Once again she turned a lovely shade of crimson before trying to make a comeback. I didn't let her as my lips met hers. She stood there for a moment before she melted into me and gave in.

"Cheater," she managed after we separated.

I shrugged, "what can I say? I'm gifted." She let out an exasperated sigh but the curve of her lips indicated I wasn't in too much trouble with her. Not quite trusting myself with a full sprint just yet I managed a brisk walk. This proved to be wise because it hurt like hell and I dared not imagine what it felt like running.

~The Ruins~

We arrived just in time as they encounter the Magi jester, a farian swordsman, and the princess.

"_Don't do it, Don't do it, Don't do it..._" I muttered

"CISNA!" Leonard shouted as saw her, his voice echoing throughout the cavern.

"_Damn it, should have known_," I mused quietly. Despite the circumstances Caesar had to suppress his laughter though Kara didn't hide her amusement.

"LEONARD!" The princess shouted louder, if somehow they didn't hear him they definitely heard her.

The other two turned around and noticed the absence of the battle maiden. Belcitane groaned, "do you always have to arrive at the nick of time. I must say you're becoming a bit cliché."

Without thinking Leonard responded, "that's fine by us! Just give us back Cisna!"

The jester shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that but your more than welcome to try!" With a flick of the wrist and a plume of smoke Magi Soldiers appeared.

"So much for slaying the massive wave of enemies so you can fight untouched," I commented frowning.

"How were you supposed to know," Leonard remarked, sounding unconcerned.

Yulie glared at me or tried to, I honestly thought it was endearing but said what she wanted to hear. "I promised you I'd just watch this time. But if it gets bad I WILL jump in." Understanding this was the best she get the archer nodded and entered the fray. The skirmish went as I predicted, however I noticed each had improved their skill tremendously.

"_Have faith in them_," the two spoke again.

"_The fact I'm here and not there should implicate that_," I sent back.

"_You're only here because of your condition_," they shot back knowingly.

"_Mostly that, I agree, but I do trust Yulie_."

"_It's a start._"

Eldore was clashing with an axeman, he held his opponent back with skill even though the other was clearer stronger. The two was in a deadlock, seeing his chance the battlemage let off the pressure and his opponent fought to regain balance. Eldore lowered his sword and placed his free hand in front the axeman and a flaming lance erupted into existence. Before the Magi soldier could react, the lance slammed into its target and consumed its victim in fire.

Kara was doing her own dance of death, putting mine to shame with her sheer grace of a natural dancer. Put that together with the fact she was/is an assassin makes it even more deadly. Each movement was precise, as though she rehearsed every step, every attack. Her enemies, she took on three on her own couldn't match her pattern. She pressed the advantage on one til the point of their frustration then she would spin to strike out at another unexpectedly. Before she could deal a deathblow, however, the jester Belcitane would cast some sort of magic to prevent her from ending her battle.

Caesar was doing well for himself as expected. He prided himself on his skill of being a dragoon so he took his fight to the air. He was scoring numerous nonlethal hits. When he wasn't rebounding from the walls and floor he was utilizing every aspect of his weapon. He caught his opponent's blade between the prongs of his, with a twist of the javelin Caesar snapped the blade in two. He spun with his weapon hitting his enemy with the flat of the blade, followed by one more blow that sliced through the thin armor around the Magi's neck.

"Rod Typhoon," the young noble shouted to which I couldn't help but groan as he laughed. "You know, I have always wanted to say that."

Rolling my eyes I see the red headed swordsman baiting his opponent with blatant openings and quickly counter each attack. He aimed to disable his enemies quickly and move on the next. Had I seen that determination before I would have given him more slack but this determination was new. It was desperate, he was trying to prove he wasn't letting down the others, he was trying to save his princess, and he trying to end this.

Yulie was the one to notice that no matter how many of the foes they felled they kept being summoned by the Magi Jester. Drawing back arrows at once she fired at Belcitane. Taking note of the impending doom he incinerated the first two but wasn't fast enough for the third. It whizzed by but caught his cheek. Bringing his hand to his cheek and wiped at it. When he saw blood, his blood, he became livid.

"Enough games, I will finish you all here and now!" The mad Magi leader screamed as he started mixing several incantations together. Wind began to surround the him as well as electricity. Leonard and Caesar barely avoided being roasted alive when pillars of fire flared up. Kara danced to the side however her opponent wasn't as fortunate. Eldore wasn't quick enough to dodge the oncoming wall of flames but he easily summoned the moisture from the air and actually froze the flames inside.

That was astonishing enough to make everyone stop and stare. The Battlemage now turned his focus on the opposing spell caster. One would call on this element the other would cancel it with that element. Kara then added herself in the equation, casting a quick succession of smaller but more rapid barrage of elemental spells at the jester. Always switching one element to another in a random order to keep the enemy off guard. The opposing spell caster erected a barrier to prolong the battle until he could find a proper strategy to defeat both the assassin and battle mage.

Belcitane was losing the battle and finally we were gaining an edge, or at least we were until a mighty roar erupted from above. A familiar form circled the skies, watching anxiously. It was watching as the three continued their assault on each other, it was waiting to see the result because dragons had time. They could live for thousands of years where as humans lived a miniscule fraction of that. When it roared again the three gazed up and saw a brief outline. Determining this to be his cue the Magi spell caster grinned.

"It seems play time is over. So long kids, I hope you enjoy the entertainment I brought for you." He bowed and vanished along with the farian, and princess.

"Dammit! Come back here you cowards!" Leonard seethed. I could tell that he felt that had her this time. That we were so close.

"Um Leonard, we have bigger problems," Yulie pointed up. The dragon soared down on its mighty wings and landed before our party.

"Don't worry guys, this is the Dragon Matriarch. This one has watched over Greede for years and in times of strife it offered guidance," Caesar explained. The behemoth then swatted the dragoon to the side and howled in rage.

I looked at Yulie and she shook her head. She mouthed the words, "if needed." Sighing I nodded. Content with that for now she turned her attention to Caesar.

"I guess we have the honor to fight the legendary armored dragon," Eldore said sarcastically as he drew his long sword.

I looked at each member of the party. Each was showing signs of stress and fear. Everyone except Kara. When she was sure no one else was looking at her she let the words escape her.

"Its about time."

Chapter 10

"Grand Conclusion, The Dragon Knight Awakens"

Kara was the first to make a move. She ran ahead and struck a mighty blow with her rapier however her attack bounced off the dragon's armor. The creature whipped its tail at its assailant and she knew she had no time to dart away. Bracing for the impact the dancer stared at monster, denying it the pleasure of seeing her panic. Then something happened that she wasn't prepared for, Caesar landed in front of her and absorbed the hit with his shield and most of his body. The impact knocked him back into the blonde member of the group.

Catching him in disbelief she shouted at him, "you fool! You could have died! Why did you take that risk?!"

The noble gave a painful smile while holding his ribs. "I did it because I wanted to," he managed to rasp. "Besides, we're comrades. I wouldn't be able to live myself if something happen to you if I could have prevented it." Anger and shame marred her features for the briefest of seconds until she replaced it with her typical beautiful, yet stoic, face.

Yulie was running to where they were to heal the injuries as Eldore distracted it. "Hurry up lad. I will keep it busy while you transform." The boy nodded and prepared to start his incantation. The battlemage swung his long sword and scored a great hit but just like Kara, his weapon was turned aside. His goal wasn't to deal any real damage to the massive creature but rather to buy time.

It seemed to work as its attention shifted from the battered Caesar to Leonard then finally to the old man. It roared and snapped its jaws at the oldest of our group. Seeing his predicament he sent a barrage small fireballs at the oncoming creature. It reared back and bellowed in rage. It was about to renew its attack until it was struck the White Knight's sword. The others retreated to where I was because now we were no longer useful, that and none of us really cared to be trampled on by either one.

Leonard as the White Knight was raining blows on the dragon, each one hitting true. The dragon was also deal successful strikes with its claws and tail. Each were dealing damage with little regard to themselves. Each trying to be the one left standing. After what seemed like hours to the two beings Leonard saw that he was on the losing end. Though of his attacks landed it dawned on him that he was fighting a dragon that that was encased in Knight's armor. Even if he broke through the first layer he still had to deal with its highly durable scales.

If he dazed enough he would revert to his regular self and comparatively speaking he had no chance in human form. He then remembered how Kara fought and saw that his only chance wasn't a head on assault but rather attack and fade back. "All right dragon bring it on!" Leonard's distorted voice said.

"As you wish, human Pact Maker," the winged armored monster called back. Momentarily stunned that the beast could actually talk he let his guard down. That was all the dragon needed as it rammed into Leonard, plowing him off his metallic feet and dumping him to the ground unceremoniously.

"Idiot," Kara groaned as she watched him struggle to get back up. He took his stance again and then charged at his enemy. Dealing what normally be a head splitting slash, he twisted to the side to avoid a counter attack. Puzzled, the armor wearing dragon threw its body to the side for it only to find air. Even more confused that before it spun around and met face first with Leonard's recently acquired shield from Albana. It stumbled back off balance, seizing the moment the knight dashed forward intent to thrust his blade through the armor plating.

Before the attack could hit its mark, the dragon caught the knight's arm with its mouth. It effectively reversed the tides once again as it took the air and began its aerial assault. Unable to counter this Leonard did all he could to avoid the onslaught. Yulie took aim but it was me that lowered her bow.

"Why did stop me?" She asked.

Shaking my head I answered, "At this point those arrows would only make it angrier. There is no way they would even punch through."

"But..."

I placed my hand on her shoulder, " I know."

I reached for my spear and she cut me off, "you can't! You're not healed yet!"

"You're right, I'm not. But if I don't help, your friend will die and your best shot at saving the princess." I reasoned, we both turned to see Leonard being smacked around by the air tactics of the dragon. "If I knew that magic would help I'd ask Kara and Eldore to do so but only a dragoon understands a dragon. Right Caesar?"

He managed a grin, "yeah. I'd join you but for now I'll sit this one out thank you."

I nodded then turned to the archer who was facing the warring thoughts that were visible for all to see. Finally coming to a conclusion after seeing her childhood friend suffer a couple more blows just gave up. Thanking her I grabbed my weapon and it hummed with new life.

"Just be careful." Yulie said, clearly worried. I agreed to try and ran forward, time to play hero again. A second spear flashed into existence, it was a welcoming presence. Leaping off the ground to Leonard's Knight's shoulders only to vault into the sky at an unsuspecting winged reptile. The experience was jarring to say the least but I had other things to think about at the time. I landed on the creature's back, much to the surprise of the host. It was about to get more hostile in a second as I plunged, not one, both spears into the creature's spine.

It screeched and growled as it almost fell out of the sky. Surprised, I retrieved my twin weapons and leapt off to springboard from the ceiling and slashed through the creature's armor with disturbing ease. This time it did fall from the sky. As it slammed into the ground it looked up at me in anger and rage. I dropped my weapons to display the battle is over I meant to do no more harm. Leonard, who was still in Knight form kept his sword ready. Glancing at him I shook my head, taking that as a cue that this was over he reverted back to his red-headed self.

"We'll see enough bloodshed, and it was never my intention to harm you. Nor was it their intention," I gestured towards the others.

It glared at us with contempt, "you lie! My offspring was killed only a day ago! Don't you dare speak those words to me as though you never slew one of us."

At this I dropped to a knee, as did Caesar. "I may have slain one of yours before but it was in defense against those that lost their pride and would not heed my words. I kneel before you as a dragoon, a warrior who holds the highest respect for you and your kind."

It looked at me then to Caesar. "My lord," the dragon dipped its head. "I attacked the one I was meant to serve, how did I allow this to come to pass?"

The noble smiled, "relax my friend. We all make mistakes."

The armored one refused to lift its head, "I was so consumed by grief and hatred for my lost child that I was blind and reacted like a lowly jackal."

It was then that Belcitane and company reappeared. "This wasn't the outcome I was expecting but it will make do."

"You bastard! Give back Cisna!" Leonard demanded.

"Was something buzzing in the wind, I do believe I heard a fly." The jester chuckled madly. "Well you're not the only one who is able to transform," with a flick of his wrist a card appeared in hand.

"No, he wouldn't," Caesar shouted.

"Yes, he would." Eldore replied.

"Let's begin shall we? Adveni!" Light flashed into existence and when it dissipated Belcitane vanished and in his place stood a crab like Gigas with a tail. It took a step back and fired magical energy from its tail at the dragon. The dragon wailed as it had little defense left after our battle. "Bull's eye!"

"You coward! Couldn't fight it yourself so you waiting in the shadows for us to do your dirty work!" The young aristocrat pointed his spear the Gigas known as Belcitane.

The dragon croaked, "my lord. I have protected this power for a long time. I now return it to its rightful owner. It is capable of destroying the world, but it also capable of saving it too. I entrust it to you." The proud creature vanished and it's place was a odd looking dragon belt.

With the disappearance of the dragon Cisna's head shot forward and began whispering words of power. "What is she..." Belcitane, the Gigas, began.

Something dawned on Caesar, as if something was literally clicking into place and fog that was clouding his mind had finally lifted. "I see." Gripping the belt firmer in his hand he called out, "hey jackass the giant! If you think you're so bad try taking on me!"

Hatred laced with rage, the crab roared. "You insolent fool! No one mocks me!" He slammed his fist down where the other dragoon was, only to see that his quarry already relocated himself.

"Too slow! Now it's my turn," Caesar declared. "O Larvayne, vermilion drake, leveler of ancient lands, grant me your power. Verto!" Caesar's form became that of a knight that resembled the dragon the just died.

"No... why did it have to be him?" Kara whispered.

"So he's a Pact Maker too? All I have to do is kill him and the pact is absolved." The jester turned monster mused and the two clashed.

Belcitane was focusing purely on brute strength while Caesar, in Dragon Knight form, reacted, countered and feinted. Each attack was precise where as the monster's was sloppy. Once Belcitane had enough of being batted around for a time he fold his arms, thus making a shield. "Give up boy! You can't break through this!"

Determined to prove the Magi jester wrong, the Dragon Knight renewed his assault with fervor but it was as the contemptible creature stated. "Fine, I know a way." He leapt back but instead of landing he hovered in place. With a battle cry worthy of the former protector of the armor he collided into the monster. The force broke his cover and once again Belcitane was on the receiving end.

"Don't be so smug boy, I still have a few tricks left!" The jester, turned demon, pointed its tail straight at us. I quickly grabbed the archer and her childhood friend as they were both frozen in place. Luckily Caesar jammed his gigantic spear into the tail thus blocking an exit. "Get it out! Get it out quick!" The Dragon Knight did better than that, he kicked the Gigas aside before the energy erupted and exploded.

He was no longer able to maintain the giant monster form and was returned to his normal, unusual, self. "I don't understand! How did I lose?"

"Give it up, you're done," Caesar declared that rung with certainty.

Frustrated he shouted, "just you wait! I have plenty more..."

Everyone let out a collective gasp as the Magi jester glanced down to see that his ally dealt him a fatal blow. Belcitane shook in disbelief and rage, "Shapur! You dare betray our..."

Humor sparkled in the farian's remaining eye, "I didn't betray our lord. I am merely carrying out his will." Shapur turned on his heel and with him were two Magi who 'escorted' the princess. With a backward glance utters the next few words as though they were dismissal. "You have been booed off stage."

As though these words hurt him more than the plume of heat that was embedded in his gut the former leader crawled forward on hands and knees. "Booed... off stage." He was engulfed in flames, leaving nothing of him but ash and another failure. I admired only one thing about him at that moment. Though the bastard was an enemy, he never cried out or wailed when the plume erupted into an inferno and consumed his very essence.

At his death the others remembered, a bit too late once again, that our objective was met with failure once again. "No, Cisna!" Leonard wailed as he looked around for any signs that she might still be there but his hopes were doomed to crash. Shapur left when we were distracted by Belcitane's death.

"Figures, leave to the Magi to find an opening to escape. Leave it to us to allow it to happen," Kara sighed.

"We've got to after them!" The young swordsman declared.

"No, the trail has run cold. Better to learn what their next step is and proceed with caution."

"But we," the boy sounded rejected.

"He's right Leonard. Better to return to town and consider what must be done next," I nodded towards the battlemage.

"Agreed," Caesar said with a sense of finality. "We'll crash at my place since Leere was kind enough to let us do the same at his."

~Caesar's Home~

Upon arrival, the noble was ushered in by the butler. It was to his dismay that his father passed away during our journey in Bunkerload and Greede. Though he fought to keep the tears from his eyes, moisture gathered and fell regardless of his efforts. He mourned that night by staring up at the stars.

From the balcony I stared at the same sky, wondering where my friend went to and if she was ok. A chuckle escaped me when I thought that. I knew she'd be fine, I knew it would take a lot to bring her down. Footsteps, three sets of them were heading my way. Pulling away from my thoughts I looked at the night sky once more.

"There he is, hero of the day," the owner of the estate joked.

"Well it was Leere's effort that we managed to survive thus far," Leonard stated.

"Some more than others," Yulie dead panned but gave into a fit of laughter as she saw my smirk.

"Hey!" Leonard yelled indignantly before the four of us all began laughing.

We turned to the sky again. Though hardship rocked this group's foundation they supported each other. Their resolve was strong. With our next destination determined, we all enjoyed this moment of peace. Who would have knew that this would be the last time we all could rest peacefully.


	4. Book 3 Steel of the Nacht

Chapter 1

"Destination Balandor"

The following morning we had a little 'team meeting' discussing our performance, our goal, and our next objective. It wasn't too enlightening considering the only ones able to make any real valid points and suggestions were the old man, and the dancer. I chose not to include myself since my job was, by far, the easiest in the group. Or at least in theory anyway.

"I know that up until now we have been fortunate by the fact that our goal was right before us. Sadly the princess was whisked away again by her captors and they were kind enough to not give us any leads." Eldore explained.

Kara was the next to speak. "If anything I'd wager that since three knights have surfaced the Magi would aim for the fourth and fifth knights."

"Hey what about..." Leonard questioned.

"No, hers was not one of the original five though it was heavily based on them in design." The battlemage answered.

"That sounds reasonable but where would they be? It's not like there is anyone would waves their hands claiming they know about the knights," Yulie added as though the young swordsman never said anything.

Caesar looked at me then got to his feet. "Actually I was given this letter by the old man. Actually it was given to the butler then to me but that's beside the point," he said with humor. "Supposedly there is a man in Balandor by the name of Medius. He was the one who brought me here and told my father about my past and possible destiny."

"I see, our next destination is Balandor." I was confirmed by several nods, "understood. We leave in a hour, everyone be ready by then."

"A hour? Isn't that rushing things?" Leonard asked.

"That's more time than I would have given you," Kara stated.

The party split to prepare for our journey back. All except Leonard. He approached me cautiously, as though I would tear him apart. "Leere, I'm sorry for the failure. It's my fault we came up empty handed again."

I would normally furious again with him but none of us stopped the Farian named Shapur, in fact we watched as he vanished before our eyes with the objective. Choosing for the moment to avoid a big issue I just nodded and began getting ready to leave by myself.

~Flanders~

"You know, I'm really beginning to dislike this mountain," Yulie groaned and her friend nodded in silent assent. The trail was ingrained deep into my mind from the many trips I made down this path in the past couple of days. We couple have shaved off half a day if it were not for Eldore's body. Despite abnormally good health, his age would not allow the drops from great heights. Leonard offered to transform to help out after the first shortcut but quickly discovered that wasn't always an option. To avoid any damage we took the long way around for the rest of the mountain trail.

"Seriously, I hate this place," Kara said as we soldiered on through the monster infested mountain.

~Outskirts of Albana~

We took a well deserved breather at the base of the mountain. We were making great time considering the fact we had to go around the mountain paths, avoiding both ice giants and dragons. Two dead dragons was enough for my taste.

"It feels so good to be back," The dancer smiled.

"What's so great about the desert?" Caesar frowned.

"Simple really. The heat of the sun lets us know we're alive, it treats its enemies harshly, and its beauty is impossible to recapture anywhere else." She said longingly.

"Funny, I only see sand and danger," Yulie mused.

"We are always tied to where we come from, even if we think we cast it aside. Kara holds this land to her heart. The same way you and Leonard have Balandor, and Caesar has Greede." I stated.

"What about you Leere? Any place special to you?" The dragon knight pact maker asked. I didn't bother answering but instead I got to my feet and marched towards the town. We had a few hours left before night fell.

~The Inn~

We were fortunate to have to make it to the gates when we did because the guard toads were calling it a night. We secured three separate rooms and after that business was taken care of we cleaned ourselves up a bit. I know I wasn't the only one who wanted to remove the funk of sweat and blood them self. Needing a chance to wind down we went to the tavern. There were a lot of people here tonight.

"Tonight is a night you will always remember. For everyone's enjoyment we were able to enlist the services of the blonde bombshell. For tonight she will give you a glimpse of heaven in this life," a woman announced onstage.

"This much excitement for a dancer? Is this place that dull?" Caesar thought aloud. The gods must have been watching over him because if they weren't he might have caused a riot.

"Shut up Caesar!" Kara hissed. It was only moments later that her name was announced. The young lord watched as the dancer took to the stage as if she belonged there. Her smile elicited cat calls and whistles. She begun when the first note sounded, her steps were measured and precise. Kara's rhythm was only matched by the rhythm of the music.

Caesar gazed, dumbfounded and in complete awe. It was no wonder there was so much hype about a dancer. And not just any dancer but it was about Kara. She then danced offstage and approached Leonard. Having the worst cause of déjà vu come over him, Leonard unconsciously grasped his sword's hilt. She only smiled and patted him on his head as she swayed by and continued to speed the tempo up with her dance.

~Later that Night~

With the event over Yulie teased Leonard again about the performance who turned red. Caesar on the other hand elected to go to bed. Leonard retired shortly after that as well and shared a room with Eldore, whom was quiet despite his popping bones. Yulie and I got to our room and were falling fast asleep in each other's arms until we heard the occupants from the next room.

Caesar came into our room panting. "Do you mind if I crash in here tonight?"

"What happened," Yulie asked.

"You don't want to know," he stated.

"Sure, but we'll need to switch beds," I answered.

"Why... ugh!" He shouted as he saw Yulie blush. "Fine I'll use that one instead," he pointed to 'Yulie's bed.'

"Actually, we started over there," I commented before he got into it. He went pale as the archer got even redder. He elected to sleep in the chair at that point. "I almost feel bad," I whispered.

"You're so evil," my co-conspirator giggled. We kissed softly before drifting off.

~Nordia Tunnels~

The following morning was greeted with moans and dread by most of the party. Leonard and Kara were ready and raring to go, followed by the battlemage who was determined to make as much progress as possible. Yulie wanted to stay in bed but with a little motivation she was up, smiling. The same could not be said about the newest addition to the group. He didn't look like he slept at all so I made it a mental note to watch over him today since it was partially... mostly my fault.

We ran into a few Megalo Tigiris but with both knights going all out, well needless to say that we had no serious threats. A few giants saw the exchange and backed away surprisingly. Once we reached the caves, we noticed how empty it was without the Magi parading around. There were beasts of course; mainly sproggs, lizards, balisks, elementals, and the odd troll. The trip was silent, as we didn't want to alert the monsters of our presence until the last moment. I stayed in front of the group to take on any threat first, especially since the others were getting more tired with each step.

With no official way to tell time we kept trudging on. The entrance came into view at last and discovered it was indeed nightfall. "My bones could use a rest but I can keep going," Eldore said. I don't know if he was trying to convince us or himself.

"And the rest of you?" I asked.

"I wouldn't mind catching some Zzz's," Caesar voted.

"Something tells me we have a long day tomorrow. I also think we should crash." The dancer concurred. With little prompting the party set up camp and I prepared for a long night. My beautiful archer laid beside me and was soon out.

Thoughts of the future began plaguing my mind. I tried to pay no heed to them, we had much to do and once it was done then I would determine what to do. "I foresee betrayal, I foresee death." I mused silently. Who will betray and who will die. I know who will betray but the doesn't answer the other question. All one could do is prepare and wait.

Chapter 2

"Choices"

The next and final leg of our trip was uneventful. By uneventful I mean numerous encounters with trolls, and other local wildlife. We did see a wind dragon as well but we were lucky enough that it was distracted by soldiers clad in dark purple and gray. I honestly hoped that the winged reptile swallowed them whole.

The streets of Balandor were being swept clean. If one looked loosely you would never know what transpired not to long ago. Most of the populous was going about they daily routine. The guards were stiff and ill tempered. I noticed the glares we were getting and how the warriors gripped their weapons even tighter whenever someone would walk by.

"It feels good to be home," Leonard stated as he stretched.

"It feels as though we would have never been able to come back," Yulie added smiling.

Our battlemage meerly grunted before saying, "this isn't the time to relax. We're here to find out about the knights." The dancer nodded in agreement.

"So Leonard, do you know where this Medius lives at," Caesar asked.

The young man shook his head and looked at the ground. "Actually, I never even heard of that person before." He then looked to the archer of our group who shook her head and said something similar to that effect as well.

The noble sighed and muttered something about 'some experts.' Without any real knowledge to work upon we did the only thing that made sense, the others split up and I headed to the guild. If there was knowledge to be found or income to be made the guild was the place to go.

I walked inside to see only three mercenaries. "So much for that idea," I groaned and pulled myself a seat near the wall. It was only a few moments before one the patrons sat at another table close enough to conduct business and far away enough to make a hasty retreat if threatened. Something that I doubted that young swordsman knew I guessed as I let out a dark chuckle.

"You look famaliar, you been to these parts lately," the fellow patron asked. He was wearing dark leather outfit and if one had to guess this individual specialized in removal of people and information gathering. I just shrugged, choosing to remain aloof at the moment. It never pays to your hand early in the game. "That's fine I guess..." the man glanced around to make sure no one was listening. I would have laughed since there were only two other per here but the guy was just running with protocal. "I hear there is a certain group looking for a man named Medius. I suppose you're interested."

"I'm listening..."

"Rumor has it that the guy is dead. Died of illness or something."

Resisting the urge to face palm or groan I just nod. "I see, that's a shame."

Normal rookie mistake would be to usually conclude that the conversation is over. However information isn't given free unless there is more to the story. "Indeed it is. But there is always good news for those who appriciate the truth."

A smirk appeared on my face, "then it's about business I see."

He chuckled dryly, "always is, friend. How much is it worth to know."

"That depends on what I'm told. I'm known to be generous to our kind and also known as terror to those who obstruct my path."

"Idle threats," he rolled his eyes.

I could resolve the issue quickly but it was better I held my hand a while longer. "I'm sure you heard that before, but I assure you I do not make threats. In a good show of faith I will pay you 1,500 gil up front."

It was a decent amount for what could be useful. If it was useless however I wouldn't be out much. He nodded at the sum and leaned back, "such a shame for his kid. Setti, I believe his name was. He took the news the hardest. I hear he collects rocks of all things," the informant shrugged. "A lot of people are looking for him. My best guess is he is at the caves nearby."

"Well your information was valuable. I hope to count on your services in the future." I handed him another 1,000 gil and headed out to find the others. I was nearly blinded by the contrast of the dim lighting of the guild/pub and the sunlight. My companions did well to split up to find clues regarding Medius though now I had something to go by they were nowhere in sight. I was not able to find them after fifteen minutes so I decided to head to the fountain and wait. I wasn't the only one to do so it seemed because a certain blonde Albanian dancer sat and stared at her reflection. "Guess we thought the same thing," I said as I walked closer to my destination.

"So it seems," she replied off handedly.

I took seat next to her and sighed. "I know."

Confusion, shock, and revelation crossed her. Kara grabbed the hilt of her rapier, "how long?"

I shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal. "A couple of days. If you need to ask how then try asking the lady who isn't with us anymore."

The tension from her faded slightly. It was then I knew she had regrets about it. "I see. How come you haven't told the others?"

"Its not my place, my mission is to rescue the girl. Nothing more. You cross me and we'll have our battle though I rather not." I answered.

"Why not? You know my secret and I could try to kill you here and now!" Her voice low and murderous.

"Simply put there are two reasons; the first being that you are being useful in achieving my goal at the moment."

"And the second?"

I stared at her for a moment then quietly answered, "she would be heart broken." Guilt hung over her and silent rage made her tremble all over. "I'll be at the front gate Parma bound, if you see the others tell them I'll be waiting there." I excused myself and began walking, wondering if telling her that I knew would change things but decided that she needed to know and I wouldn't say anything to anyone else about it.

~Balastor Plain~

Once again we were on our way, with the information I gathered I told the others and immediately the two native members of our party knew where to go. Leonard had earned his spot at leading the party after explaining he spent many years here as a child exploring and making deliveries. Putting our trust in him seemed like the logical thing to do except, well, he was Leonard. I hoped he wouldn't let me down because I actually vouched for him this time. The violet haired Yulie pouted until I reminded her that I could watch easier with her being at my side. She grumbled but I cut her off by sealing my lips to hers.

"Jerk...," she said not meaning it since she couldn't not smile.

"Oh for the love of the Gods! Just do it already and get it over with!" Kara demanded as she smirked. Leonard was mortified by the idea and Caesar covered his ears pretending he didn't hear her say that. Eldore and I shared a laugh as Yulie turned redder and redder, blushing more than anyone thought possible.

Caesar switched tactics and strolled up beside the dancer, "name the date and place."

Without missing a beat she replied, "never. Not even in your dreams."

He gave a sly smile, "if you only knew."

This was too much for Leonard as he took off, shrugging I followed behind with the rest of the party. "Youth these days," the old man face palmed.

~The Waterfall Cliff~

Due to Leonard's mad dash we had to back track half a hour. What we didn't expect to see was a troll decked out in gold standing there, waiting for a chance to attack someone or something. We watching as kibble approached it, and to our surprise it swatted the little creature like a golf ball. As entertaining as it was to see the little pest fly it looked as though we had no choice but to confront it head on.

"Allow a real dragoon to take him on," Caesar said as he cracked his knuckles then laughed. "Get it? Dragon Knight... Dragoon, ah you guys are lame."

_"I think my IQ just dropped,_" my mind voiced.

"_You're not the only ones to suffer_." The twins added via the link we shared.

After a collective groan I took my spear in hand and duplicated it. Taking aim I launched into the air hurled the replica the troll's head. The weapon hit it's target dead on but it bounced off like it was nothing. I let the momentum aid me as I flew at my target with the remaining spear in both hands. It too struck true but like the one prior to it, the weapon had no effect whatsoever.

Landing with practiced ease I rolled and collected my other weapon. "Eldore, Kara. Do your thing." I instructed. Both nodded. The creature was angry that something smaller than itself would attempt to take it on. It swatted at me as I nimbly evaded it attacks. The two spell casters were chanting, prepping their assault. That was until the creature threw its arms back and began sling lightning at me. As spun my spears in front of me to hopefully defect the magically energy being blasted at me the two mages started their barrage of earth magic.

The ground beneath the creature shuddered and gave way. The golden troll was struggling to remain standing as the earth continued to fight against it. Yulie also aimed you arrows and let loose as well. Her arrows carried the weight of earthen magic as well so when it struck it tore into the monster.

Leonard stared at the fight then looked Caesar and myself, "you guys feeling a bit unless?"

"Pretty much, I mean we are the front line guys so why is it that we aren't helping?

"Because physical attacks don't seen to faze it," I explained. "You saw the effect of my weapons. I glad you didn't transform seeing how it takes a lot of you two."

"That makes three of us," Leonard joked. We turned our attention to arcane onslaught or what was left of it. The troll clawed at the ground with its remaining fingers. Hoping to make it stop. The ground burst up with spikes, rupturing through its head. It ceased moving shortly after that. "I have never seen one of those before."

"Actually that was a bounty," I stated.

"Bounty?" Yulie inquired.

"The guild issues bounties on monsters that are troublesome or have wreaked havoc on the citizens of an area. This one, Hobbs Gobez, is high on that list." I took my crystal cam and snapped a shot, "this will cover a considerable portion of our expenses. But for now we should proceed inside the caves. That is the most likely place we'll find this Setti."

"Hmm, agreed. The longer we wait the more likely the Magi get closer to our lead." Eldore concurred.

Leonard and company walked ahead leaving me, Yulie, and Kara behind. I nodded to Yulie as she was hesitant to leave. I grabbed her hand and gave a small smile. She returned it and walked ahead. "You have something planned," I stated.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked angerily.

"You intend to attack the other two pact makers," crossing my arms I continued. "Normally I wouldn't care but are the enemy when you are 'Ebon Wings.' As such I will have to treat you as such. If you remain as Kara, the fencer, dancer, and lover of my dear friend then we're good."

"It isn't that simple," Kara snapped. "They took my sister!"

"And she's dead! Leonard avenged her, as did your lover." I retorted, "if you decide to do what you intend to do then you leave me no choice but to consider you as an enemy. You'll be just another Magi corpse added to the pile." I walked off to rejoin the rest of the group. And once again, Kara stood alone. Conflicted between friendship and duty, love and hate, guilt and resolve. I said what needed to be said now the rest was solely upon her.

Chapter 3

"Impulse and Results"

We stood by the east gate of Balandor, waiting for the arrival of our newest companion, Setti. What happened at the cave was interesting to say the least. I caught up with my companions only to see an adventurer running away from a troll. Both Leonard and Caesar attempted activate their incorruptus only to see 'Ebon Wings' save the day by slaying the huge monster. In a fit of rage Leonard transformed and took his frustration on the Black Knight. We stared for a moment as Leonard pressed the advantage only for me to realize that his opponent wasn't fighting back. Instead it stayed on the defensive by parrying, blocking and evading each attack. Caesar then joined in at the insistence of Yulie.

During their skirmish the three armors began to resonate. Eldore explained that they were giving each other strength and becoming stronger with each passing moment. This continued for a while longer. Then Dinivas had enough and flew off. The other two knights reverted back to themselves and we escorted our new friend back to his home in Balandor. Kara made herself known once we exited the cave and explained that she had a dizzy spell. Setti then told us the history of the Athwani and Yshrenia. It put the petty war of Balandor and Faria to shame in sheer violence and horror it seemed. According to Medius, Setti's deceased father, that the war was about to begin anew so that there would be a conclusion to a thousand year old war.

With these fun facts floating amongst the party we were given a new direction and destination, Sinca Village. He instructed us to meet him at the east gate, hence here we are. After waiting nearly a hour there were screams of panic demanding to be answered.

I grabbed a crying woman by the arm and asked, "what happened?"

The woman bawled and somehow managed to reply that one of the houses was on fire and someone was inside of it. Upon hearing that we tore through the evening crowd and raced through the city to indeed find a home, or what was left of it, in flames. No one attempted to move and once again we were at a loss of where to go now. Frustrated, Caesar picked up a rock and threw it into the smoke filled sky. He nearly pelted a bird that approached us. The bird was a Bigelow and it wasn't Eldore's but it came straight to us and motioned for us to follow it.

Figuring that we would get nowhere if we just stood there I waved to the party to join me as I tailed the bird. Chasing the creature wasn't hard but rather annoying seeing how we passed several empty streets, corners, and vacant areas. I was getting the feeling that the stupid thing was getting its kicks from watching us. The blasted bird came to a halt once we reached a dead end and opened up its link to its twin. A hologram appeared before us, it was a man clad in black, grayish blue, and light purple with silver hair. His manner was dignified and he held a sense detachment as well.

"Good evening friends, I am Grazel," the holographic man began. "As you are aware my forces, the Magi as you call them, are searching for the five original Knights. Somehow you came into acquisition of two of them. Normally I would applaud you however the fact that you actually have them complicates things."

Boiling with rage Leonard snapped, "it was your fault to begin with! You kidnapped the princess and killed so many people in your pursuit of these ancient weapons!"

The hologram shrugged, "if everything went according to plan there would have been more death for humanity. I do not care for your world but rather for the grander scheme of things. In order to lay the foundation of a new order you have to crush the old first."

Logical yet devoid of empathy. This man caused so much pain for the world and he didn't even bat an eye at the amount of sacrifices and loss of lives he was directly responsible for. "I'm afraid we can't allow that," the battlemage said. The others agreed readily enough but Kara remained indifferent or at least tried to remain that way.

"It seems we won't be friends," Grazel rolled his eyes. "Very well, I propose a trade. Your Incorruptus for the princess."

"Deal!" Leonard shouted earning glares from the rest of us.

"We'll meet you at Frass Chasm. You best hurry since I don't like to be kept waiting. This is your only chance to save the girl." With that the hologram faded away and the bird flew off into the night sky.

"Serious Leonard, what the hell?!" I exclaimed. What respect he gained in the past couple of days was shattered in mere seconds.

"What did I do?" He asked ignorantly.

The lord of Greed explained after a sigh, "you agreed to the loss of lives around the world for one princess. They'll destroy every nation and you willingly agreed to help him by accepting the trade."

There was so much anger and rage for the boy right now I had to leave before I did something just as stupid. "Excuse me for a while. I have to blow off some steam." I turned and left my companions quickly as possible. Yulie was about to follow but Kara thankfully, of all people, stopped her and said to leave me be at the moment. I leapt into the air to find a quite place for myself. Once I found my place of solitude I settled down for a spell.

Normally I wouldn't have cared what people did but when someone willingly jeopardizes my mission that was when I started to care. All the time I personally invested into this foolish quest and number of times I put my life on the line were about to be in vain. This wasn't about the money anymore, it was about the honor of my word and pledge to assist rescuing the apparently helpless princess of Balandor. Yes it was about to be fulfilled but at what cost to the world. Once again I wondered what caused me to care about it. Images of children and women laying on the ground in rivers of blood. Innocents lay dying at the hands of Magi and no one was able to stop them. Oh yes, such lovely visions played in my mind all night. Hours passed by and I was finally able to regain a sense of calm again but I rested a while longer because I knew if I saw the young swordsman again too soon I might be tempted to do unpleasant things to the idiot.

~The following morning~

The arrival of the new day did little to appease my resentment but I knew we had to move on. Like it or not I was bound by my word to help rescue the captive woman from the Magi. That meant putting aside my emotions for now. I told myself mentally I could do it as I waited by the eastern gate. It would be a challenge but I had faith in myself to keep my thoughts to myself even if I wasn't able to sleep the night before. Leonard and company arrived a hour later.

The boy approached me but when he caught my glare he stopped. "Leere... I'm... I'm sorry."

I kept my anger in check, most of it anyway, "good. Now we head back to Greede."

"That's right, we'll use the ferry to get to Frass." The spearman added. I nodded and with that the group set off.

Clutching Leonard's shoulder I whispered, "if you ever do something that stupid again or if you comprise the mission once more you will know fear unlike any other. Trust me when I say you will experience the terror of the Void of Night."

He trembled, "I understand. Leere, I will... leave things... to you." I nodded and marched ahead to catch up with the others and the swordsman kept a respectable distance between us.

~Greede~

We reached the free city in a day and a half mainly to ensure we didn't arrive to see a dead princess. We camped at the base of the Flanders, though we would have continued through the night if it wasn't for the lack of oxygen and the more vicious monsters of the night. I kept watch that night since I didn't trust Leonard or Kara at the moment. It was making for a long two days now. Sure I managed to catch some rest but the average body needs six to eight hours of sleep. I was running on a collective amount of maybe a hour in the past two days.

I was sure I looked like I felt and that wasn't exactly a good thing. The others kept the distance which was understandable since I was sure I didn't currently have the most inviting presence. One ferry ride later we arrive at Frass Chasm. "Wow so pretty," Yulie exclaimed as she pranced around from patch of flowers. I couldn't not smile and for a moment I forgot about the red head, the assassin, the old man, and the aristocrat. It was only moments before a Bigelow landed next to its owner. It showed Cisna in the same gown from when she was kidnapped so long ago.

"Hello Leonard, and oh... everyone else," the image stuttered.

"_Great, both of them are idiots_," I thought to myself.

"_Correction master, they are in love._" The twins amended.

I rolled my eyes, "_I would at least be tactful and think of others when they're around._"

"_What about that time in Albana when you Yulie let Caesar stay the night in your room_?"

"_He had it coming_." I tried not to chuckle as to disturb their conversation which consisted of longing stares and them imagine trying to devour each other. That was a disturbing thought though it made the twins chuckle and smile. I caught the overall message that she, Cisna, had come up with the idea of a trade. Apparently there was a sword forged by the ancients and was given to a troll named Tomas or something. It had the power to combat the knights in the years of yore.

I saw Kara store that information for later use and Eldore saw this as well. I noticed that he knew and in that second he knew that I knew. Grim determination showed in expression to which I nonverbally agreed with.

We marched forward and waded through the massive insects and sproggs. "Got to love Frass. Always bug infested," Caesar remarked sarcastically as he slew yet another poisonous vespid. He didn't even bother to sheath his weapon anymore since we had encounter after encounter. Once we slew the last remaining bug we took a moment to relax. Sadly it was only a moment later that a troll and two dire spiders stalked towards us.

"The fun never ends," I remarked dryly as got to my feet.

"So it seems," both the old man and the blonde said simultaneously. Each of us readied ourselves for yet another battle.

"I'm beginning to hate Frass," Yulie moaned.

"Not as much as I hate the Flanders," I replied humorlessly. Darting straight for the first dire spider, roll to the side as it spit some type of fluid at me. Leonard saw it coming and barely avoided the projectile as well. I slammed my twin spears deep into one of its many legs. The thing screeched and tried to squash me by dropping its body on me. Luckily I have dealt of these type of monsters on more than one occasion so it was easy to predict their movements. I stepped back and sliced through another leg much to its displeasure. It wailed as it lost its balance. The moment it crashed down I took the sky and let gravity carry me and my precious twin spears down onto the dire spider's head. The moment my weapons connected with the creature's skull it stopped resisting and bled to its miserable end.

Taking quick notice that the others were taking on both the dire spider and troll I sighed. Recovering my instruments of death I reclaimed the area of my expertise, the air. Figuring the troll to be more of a problem for my party I went after it. Diving I slashed at the tendons of the trolls leg, instantly bringing it to its knees. I wasn't done though, as I landed I rebounded from the ground and used the momentum to push me to a nearby wall. Then with all the power I could muster from my legs I pushed off it and plunged one spear deep into its abdomen. To finish it off I used my embedded weapon as a platform and stabbed the other spear in deep as well. Leaping up I dragged my remaining weapon with me, tearing flesh and bone away with ease. "Climhazzard..." I muttered to the amusement of the twins.

With the troll and one spider down the other five adopted a simple but effective battle strategy. Seeing how a rapier was useless in this fight Kara stuck to casting fire spells in quick succession while Eldore aided her when he wasn't hacking away with his great sword. Leonard stuck with his hit and run method while Yulie provided support/distraction. Caesar would perform stylish attacks then fall back then move to his next target. Though the thought to help entered my mind I decided to see if there was even an opening without getting into their way. The dire spider was on the verge of collapsing and let out a shriek. Another dire spider appeared from behind Yulie and Leonard.

Cursing the fortunes as neither of the two noticed the impending doom approaching their way. I retrieved one spear while the other was stuck deep with the carcass of the troll. Figuring it would take too long to extract it to save the childhood friends I left it for now. I charged at the monster and attempted a mid air slash but the damn thing actually caught it with its mouth. The twins wailed as the beast attempted to chew on it. Thinking quickly I kicked the side of its jaw as hard as I could. It was enough for the dire spider to let go.

I plummeted to the ground and landed unceremoniously. Gripping tightly to my one spear I focused on calling the other to me. The weapon in the troll faded and reappeared in my free hand. "Welcome back my friend. I hope you're ok." I whispered to it. Drawing my gaze to my enemy I felt it roar at me and charged. I rolled underneath its massive jaw sending a slash at the creature's legs and thrusting upward with the other spear. The effect was immediate and it collapsed on top of me. It took a minute to crawl out from beneath but I managed.

Both Yulie and Leonard were waiting there when I got free of the beat's carcass. I was tired and did not attempt to hide it. Thankfully a greaver passed by moments ago and blasted it's scent across the chasm. This meant we weren't going anywhere for a while. "Leere... I'm sorry you have to keep saving us," Leonard apologized. Cutting off any negative comments I had I just nodded. The archer had no reservations being next to me and inspected me for any serious wounds. Once she was satisfied the archer sat beside me.

Her presence calmed me more than solitude did that night in Balandor. The others went ahead and made camp, leaving us to ourselves. And in this moment nothing could have been better and the world fell to oblivion.

Chapter 4

The Papitaur, The Greaver, The Knight

The morning sky awoke our sleepy party and grudgingly we packed up camp. We had much ground to cover and little time to do it since we had an impatient Leonard who was already trying to rush ahead by himself. "C'mon, Cisna is waiting to be rescued. She's depending on us."

"Sorry Leonard, but the princess is at another castle," I muttered sarcastically which earned a few giggles from the girls.

"I didn't quite catch that, Leere." The battlemage commented aloud.

"Don't worry about it, Eldore-pedia," Yulie said dismissively.

The old man grumbled to himself, but was ultimately ignored by the others. The young noble observed the conversation before asking the dancer turned assassin, "are they always this lively?" Naturally Kara shrugged him off and continued walking ahead of him without saying a word. He looked at my direction, "what's with her?"

As I was forming the correct words in my mind to explain the situation without revealing her intentions and what broke the heart of my dear friend, Kara blindly walked into a Direspider's nest. The giant spider sent the blonde backward. "That will have to wait for now. Yulie help Kara, Eldore and Leonard attack on both sides while Caesar... ok while I bring the fight from above." I instructed as Caesar sped to Kara's side.

Seeing how the aristocrat would take care of the wounded dancer, Yulie nodded to Kara then Caesar as she drew her bow and prepared to engage the monster in battle as well. Leonard and Eldore attacked the creature relentlessly. The giant spider lashed out at the old man then the boy at random but only to be pelted by a volley of arrows from the lavender haired archer from a distance. The monster determined that Yulie was the source of irritation and wailed at her as it stomped towards her direction. Once the archer was in its reach it reared back for a crushing blow.

The spider never had a chance to finish the intended attack as I skewered the creature's skull with both of my spears, effectively killing the fiend in its tracks. The lavender haired young woman let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and dusted herself off. "That was too close," Yulie stated as she put away her bow. Nodding I took her hand and led her and the other two away to make our way forward and to give both the aristocrat and dancer a chance to be alone.

I still overheard their conversation but said nothing of it. "Why did you help me? You know I'm your enemy...," the blonde inquired.

Caesar shook his head. "I don't think you are though you try to be. You're our friend Kara. I trust you."

A number of emotions tried to surface but she hid them by lowering her gaze to the ground, "Caesar." It was a plea, it was sorrow, it was pain that she didn't expect. The exchange was kept to themselves as well as me though I didn't reveal that I knew of it until later.

~A hour and several encounters later~

The path was perilous and narrow. It made combat difficult Leonard and myself. I couldn't take to the sky due to the size of our ridiculously tall enemies since they could swat me away. Try changing your direction in mid air, it is rather hard to do for dragoons to do it and nearly impossible for the average person. Leonard faced his own problem, his attacking style of hit and run was equally as useless. The small area made it impossible to use so he was on the defensive side in each battle. Thankfully we had Eldore and Kara with their arcane spells and Yulie with her bow to make up the difference in the battles.

We finally made it to an open expanse to which I deeply thankful for. It however was housing several vespid nests and numerous scorpions, not to mention sproggs and fatal flowers. Still it was better than dire spiders in compact spaces. The mages struck first with a mini barrage of fire and ice projectiles. Those that wasn't frozen or in flames were feeling the effects of the arcane assault. So the swordsman, the other dragoon, and myself took the battle in our hands with my archer providing supporting and healing as necessary. The conflict ended as swiftly as it began.

"Well I'm feeling bushed," Caesar stated as he observed the surroundings. Kara was nursing her shoulder as she slumped onto the smooth rock wall. He walked over to examine her but was rewarded with a smack to the face. "Ok, what was that for," he asked while rubbing his cheek.

"For being your usual obnoxious self," she answered with a hint of humor. He shrugged and walked away with a knowing smile.

"Gods, why don't those two just hook up already." Yulie commented aloud making everyone, myself included, stop in shock. Hearing her say that I couldn't help but laugh which she was quick to join in.

"Children," Leonard face palmed as he stopped and watched all of the events going down.

"Indeed," The battlemage added smugly. "You fit in with that statement as well."

The boy balked at the idea, "what do you mean?"

"If the princess were here you would be acting more like Leere right now," Eldore motioned towards Leonard's childhood friend and myself. We walking still talking though I kept up with their conversation. After all, being a mercenary taught you to pay attention to your surroundings at all times. Leonard argued futilely that he was different from the rest of us.

We spotted the remains of an wind walker craft. My companion gasped was about to run to it but I held her back. "Let go Leere, they might need help."

"That's exactly why I'm holding you. Go get the others so we can help who is left." I instructed.

"But..." she began but I cut her off with a shake of my head.

"Trust me, Yulie. If there are monsters then we might need the help. If it is just a person then we would be more able to assist them." I explained. She looked like she was about to refuse so I used my skill to persuade her. One quick kiss had her moaning in both defeat and pleasure.

"Just so you know I hate it when you do that," she tried to complain with a scowl but ultimately failed to suppress her smile.

I smirked knowingly, "so you claim. Now hurry quickly." She nodded and sped off to get the others. I examined the ship and assessed that it was in decent shape despite the landing it must have gone through. A papitaur squeezed its way out of the contraption and waved soon he saw he wasn't alone. "Rocco, still haven't got any better with flying yet I see."

"That voice," the small papitaur, Rocco, pondered for a moment. "Leere, is that you?"

"Yes Rocco. It's been a while." I said warmly. "So what happened to your craft?"

His expression changed to that of disappointment. "A greaver blasted its toxin at me when I was heading back home." It was then he heard the footsteps thundering behind him. Apparently said greaver followed my bunny like friend. He ran screaming and hid behind me.

Sighing I drew my spear and instantly a replica formed in the other hand. "When this done, you owe me my furry friend."

He nodded nervously, "of course ,sir."

I took to the offensive and aimed to thrust through the creature's non-existent face but it must have sensed it because it moved its head to the side to avoid the strike. To counter this I spun on the ball of my heel and slashed with both weapons. Though the attack did land and the greaver did let out a cry of anger, the cuts were shallow. I had forgotten that greaver hide was ridiculously thick. The monster lunged at me so suddenly I barely had time to dodge the attack. Normally I would simply vault over my enemy but I didn't have the time. Quickly deciding my next plan of action I dash towards the monster and slid underneath slicing the underside.

It roared again and reared back in pain. I took the opportunity to roll out from underneath. I mentally sweared to never do that again. Once again the cut was shallow, it did nothing in the case of damage other than my pride. Enraged I leapt into the air and drove both of my spears into the greaver's back. They met with resistance for a second but my dual weapons punched though. As I tried to pull them out I recoiled in horror that they were stuck. The blasted monster was preparing to release a spray of toxic gas from its body, effectively making me leave my spears embedded in its flesh.

It was about this time both Leonard and Caesar appeared in their Knight forms and took the creature on. They had better success than I did seeing how their weapons were about half the size of the greaver itself. Leonard, the white knight, circled to the back looking for the area where it disperses the gas from as Caesar, in the dragon knight, began carving into the beastie. In a matter of minutes the duo managed to subdue the monster but chose not to kill it for some stupid reason. I grabbed my weapon that was still embedded in the creature's flesh and tore it out with a vicious jerk. It came out with bits of flesh clinging to it still much to my disgust. With a quick flick of the wrist I cleared off most of the mess from the weapon and the other dissipated until it was ready to be called upon.

The two warriors reverted back to regular selves, noticed how I didn't say normal. "Talk about an easy victory." Caesar boasted.

"Well Leere did soften up the poor thing." Leonard smirked. I rolled my eyes at his verbal jab.

It was then that said 'poor thing' came too lashed with its many tentacles, catching the fellow dragoon and dragging him down to the pit with the beast.

The others panicked and cried out his name, believing he was now lost to them. Moments later the Black Knight appeared in front of us holding Caesar as though he was the most precious thing on the earth. He was, of course, wearing the biggest grin when the knight put him down and flew off. Yulie was the first to break the silence, "ok... what was that?"

Caesar shrugged then responded, "I guess he needed me alive. After all I am an important pact maker and all." This was met with frustration and annoyance but it was accepted because he was, well, Caesar.

"Gentlemen, thank you for the save." The papitaur made himself known.

"Who are you?" Leonard and Caesar asked simultaneously.

"Sorry Rocco, kind of didn't have time to explain." I apologized to the little guy.

Rocco sighed, "it's always the same thing. people either forget about me or assume the worst. 'Rocco fell off the cliff' or 'Rocco got eaten by a greaver'."

"Don't be so down on yourself. You survived because Leere remembered you and he trusted that you be able to take care of yourself." Yulie said trying to cheer up the windwalker.

He thought about it for a moment then grinned. "You're right. I guess I owe all of you now." He ran to his miniature airship and did a quick inventory and a few tests. "It will manage to reach home." Rocco turned back to us and waved, "if I see you again I will repay my debt to you." With that he flew off towards Baccae.

"Ok... let us move on," Leonard marched ahead with Eldore. Yulie looked at me to which I motioned I will be with her soon. She pouted a moment but followed her friend and the mysterious old man.

I could see that Caesar was waiting for his savior in black and I wanted him to know that I knew. "So, who you waiting for?"

"Well no one in particular. I wanted to view the scenery before we saved Leonard's princess." I said.

I gave him a sad smile, "you don't have to lie. You may have dragon eyes but I can read people, it is a talent I learned in my trade." He was about to protest, "I won't tell them anything about her."

This caught his attention. "Why? Isn't she your sworn enemy or something?"

"No, the Black Knight is theirs but as general rule since I am working for them I guess the Black Knight is mine as well. However Kara is not the enemy unless she chooses to be." I left the words in the air. They lingered in the young man's head. "Now the bigger question is if she decides to become the enemy what will you do?"

Grief wrapped its dark claws around Caesar, threatening to consume him. "I don't know. I have built a friendship with the others and a relationship of trust with you. I don't want it to come to an end because of how I feel towards her. But if she is being controlled by the Magi then I will fight to stop her, to safe her."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I understand what you are saying and what you're going through. Alundra left because of Kara's connection and Alundra's past so I know your pain. I just hope you don't side with them." After I said what needed to be said I left Caesar to his thoughts, waiting for the assassin to return.

Chapter 5

Baccea, the Betrayal and the Resolute

"Do you know the punishment for trespassing, nincompoops?" The papitaur leader taunted our group. Before we continue lets rewind a little shall we. Caesar and I had our brief talk alone all the while waiting for Kara. When she returned we continued to soldier on to meet the Magi per arrangement. However we were ambushed by a group of papitaurs, known collectively as the wind walkers.

We then were treated as important dignitaries for the human race... ok, not really. We were restrained by the rabbit folk by tying us to totem poles, effectively making sure that not attempting any kind of escape. While the others struggled fruitlessly against their binds and the other dragoon agitated their leader, Osmund, I merely sighed. This did not go unnoticed by the masked leader of the windwalkers.

"Oh I see someone knows the consequences for intruding on our sacred land. Wait don't I know you from somewhere?" Osmund asked as he tapped his foot and scratched his chin. I just nodded, not quite answering the windwalker. Right about that time the exhibition of our punishment went off without warning. I must admit that the disturbance was quite amusing and I managed keep my straight face while the others panicked.

"My god, it's a bomb!" Yulie and Leonard shouted in dismay. Their efforts to remove their restraining ropes redoubled were as Eldore and Kara groaned in frustration.

As I was about to explain to Osmund that I knew who they were and worked with them before Rocco appeared. He excitedly waved his arms shouted, "Stop!"

The windwalkers turned to see the lad, whose misfortune was the stuff of legends, and halted the process of retribution of their law.

"Rocco? I thought you fell off a cliff," Osmund spoke for the collective papitaur population. The young rabbit like creature frowned as his eyes told of his constant humiliation. He quickly explained that Leonard and Caesar saved his life while he hid from the greaver that pursued his craft. And it was about this time he recognized who I was, "I am so sorry Leere. I almost betrayed our contract from our last encounter."

I shook my head, "it's fine Osmund. You did not break our contract technically so no harm was done today. However since there was the rescue of little Rocco on part of my company I request that we are able to continue to explore Frass Chasm."

"Why would you want to explore those greaver infested lands?" The windwalker leader asked.

"We need to save the Princess Cisna from the Magi!" The red head all but blurted aloud. If it was another civilization they might have laughed at his outburst but he was surrounded by the mysterious rabbit folk. The windwalkers understood community more deeply than most humans and farians.

"I see," Osmund pondered. "We could bomb theses Magi and make them regret their heinous act."

"Actually we were planning to approach quietly and surprise them," Eldore supplied quickly in favor of making the least amount of commotion possible.

The papitaur thought it over for a moment then consented. "I see, well go with the blessings of Sir Thomas. Protector of the Windwalkers and hero of all papitaurs."

Leonard and Yulie glanced toward one another seeing how neither knew who Osmund was talking about. Luckily for the two Balandor residents Kara and Caesar took the lead. "Thank you very much."

"Your generosity is very much welcome. The city of Greede recognizes the great deed you have done today for one of its citizens."

Without further ado we gathered provisions from the local merchants and made sure our equipment was in tip top shape before leaving the town of Baccea. We ran into two children who were drawing a picture of Thomas. It was then that Caesar and the children explained how powerful he was. The journey to Thomas Rock as quiet minus the fact of random monsters targeting the pact makers of our group. A few beasts and leaps of faith later we were in sight of the designated meeting place of the Magi. There was an audible gulp between Kara and Caesar. Eldore's stern expression became a blank mask, choosing not share his thoughts with the rest of the group.

Only Leonard seemed excited at this point, even if he was drained beyond all reason. The young swordsman transformed nearly every fight to end it quickly before moving on. The members of our group warned him and tried to deter him from using his power too often. As usual he ignored the warnings and protests of his friends and comrades explaining that, "Cisna needs me. I can't stop until she is safe and back at her castle."

Yulie managed to nod though her heart no longer reflected her thoughts or actions when it came to her friend and former crush. It was during the times we were not fighting that she allowed herself to be true to feelings and only to me. Even though we quite close and on the verge of becoming something more, it was ultimately something that I did not foresee working out too well. I was a mercenary and when it came to loyalty mine was solid, as long as I was paid. Thus if Faria paid me enough I would join their forces. However if Caesar hired an elite guard force to protect Greede or Balandor would put aside their foolish notion of not relying my kind but let's face it, the circumstance I was hired was exactly that. A special circumstance. Besides, I work on my level and do not take orders well. I lead, I don't follow.

Enough getting side tracked, we approached Grazel and his crew as he wanted. "About time you showed up." Grazel stated as we approached them. "That is close enough. Hand over your arcs and I'll return your princess."

"You give Cisna back first!" The red head demanded.

The leader of the Magi denied him, "no. I asked first."

The heir of Greede sighed, "Better do as he says Leonard. It does appear that they are playing around." With a groan the White Knight Pact maker assented. Both the dragon and white knight pact makers surrendered their arcs.

"I see you value your princess, wise decision," he gestured to the captive female who ran to Leonard with reckless abandon.

While Leonard blushed furiously as the princess embrace him for dear life, the old man began to notice the situation as Caesar took in everything as well. The Magi watched on as Cisna just held the owner of the white knight. "Something is wrong here. How come no one is…? Leonard, get away from her!" The spearman shouted to the swordsman. Luckily for him the warning was given when it was because as he shoved the girl away he felt a blade rake across his garments.

"That was close," Leonard breathed thankfully.

Kara slid her short sword around Caesar's throat, "you should have known better. Only the pact maker can touch the knight's arc. The only way to break that bond is to kill the pact maker."

Caesar kept his general aloof persona, "right. Silly of me to forget such a simple thing."

"You're a sweet man, too sweet for your own good. It's time for you and Leonard to die." Kara said barely above a whisper. It was as though those words would shatter her very soul if she spoke them aloud.

Leonard and Yulie were in shock, "Kara you don't mean?"

"You are all far too trusting," the dancer turned assassin declared.

"I see, well aren't you glad Alundra is not here to see this? She would have been torn up," I countered. Alundra knew who she was, Caesar knew, and I knew. I suspected Eldore knew as well seeing how watched the woman with skepticism. My words had the desired effect, Kara faltered and her conviction waivered.

Grazel drew his blade and raised it to attack a defenseless Leonard, "let's finish this shall we?" Before he could land the killing blow the ground shook as tremors nearly dropped everyone off their feet. "What the…"

His officer, Shapur, felt energy humming in the ground. "My lord, look over there." The statue of Sir Thomas began to glow. The fake Cisna shrieked as if she was in pain as the light radiated from the rock.

"It's Cisna! She's using magic from the ship!" The Magi leader growled. Caesar instructed Leonard to retrieve his arc while the heir of Greede did the same during the confusion. "Damn you!"

With both pact makers having their arcs back, the rock of Thomas revealed the weapon that Cisna wanted Leonard to have. "Look its Talion!"

With her mind made up Kara began a familiar chant. "O Dinivas, deliverer of dark and dread, ruler of ancient shadows. Grant me your power! Verto."

Only the two from Balandor stared in shock as their comrade transformed into the black knight. The fake Cisna drew a card and began transforming as well into a gigas.

"Caesar," Leonard glanced at his friend.

"I know," The other replied. They too transformed to meet their opponents head on. "Leonard, leave Kara to me." The White Knight nodded to the other.

Yulie drew her bow and aimed it at the Black Knight. Right before she was about to let her arrow fly I lowered her weapon. "Leere, why?"

"This is Caesar's fight. Leonard agreed to let the Dragoon do it his own way. All you can do is cheer him on and heal me if I need it." I responded as I ran my hand through her hair.

"If you need it?" She asked.

"We're helping Leonard. I am not about to be shown up by that fool, not now or ever." With that I reached for my spear and focused it magical properties to duplicate itself and charged at the winged gigas through the air. The old man began to prep a series of spells while the archer took aim at the wings to keep the Gigas from getting an advantage. Leonard slashed at his foe with a flurry of strikes, scoring a few blows but was unprepared for the counter attacks which sent him backwards more than one time.

Through the air I struck at the gigas with my dual spears. Though it was quick the monster could not evade all attacks from my skyward assault, Eldore's barrage of raining ice daggers, Yulie's precise aiming, and Leonard's more predictable but effective strikes and shield bashing. All the while Caesar and Kara just stood there as though they were sharing a private conversation.

Their standoff ended when the black knight charged, sword in hand, at the dragon knight. Caesar did not move or make the effort to turn the blade aside. The sword stopped within inches of the dragon knight's throat, "why?" So many questions were spoken with this one word. "Why do you not fight back, why are you protecting me, why do you care, why did you not block me, why did you not stop me? Why?!"

Caesar did not bother to remove the tip of the blade but responded with only eight words. "Because I trust you, you are our friend."

She lowered her blade, "Caesar… you fool." With that she sent him reeling with a haymaker. To his credit he remained standing. She flew at him with her sword only to be evaded by a nimble dodge. Kara countered this by turning her body and using her momentum for a spinning slash which met empty air. Using this as an opportunity she dashed towards the rock which now split into two that now held the mythical sword Talion.

Caesar saw her intention and followed to prevent her from acquiring said sword. Both reached the weapon at the same time and were repelled from it without any clue as to why. "Damn," the dragon knight pact maker swore.

"Why?!" Kara fumed at the frustration of everything that was happening. From the loss of the half farian/half human Alundra, to having to betray her friends, and not getting the sword that could pierce through knight's armor.

Just then Cisna, through the power of her magic, spoke to the group. "Leonard, I have begun to unlock even more of my ancient powers. Listen, you must get the sword first. The ancients must have placed some kind of protection on it. Only the one who knows the truth of Thomas's spirit can use the sword."

"The spirit of Thomas… I think I know." Leonard leapt at the statue and plunged his fist through the right eye of it. When he removed his fist from the rock, the sword came to existence in his hand.

"Of course, Thomas only had one eye. The fake sword in the middle was to throw off those who would use this sword for their own selfish intentions." The battlemage thought loudly.

"Damn him," Grazel cursed. "Kara stand down."

"But Lord Grazel…"

"I said stand down!" The leader of the Magi looked on in fury, "that sword will ruin everything. Remember the plan, we need all the knights in one piece."

"Understood," with that Kara reverted back to natural form. Now that Kara was no longer a threat the two knights, the archer, the battlemage, and myself were free to eliminate the gigas. Leonard and Caesar circled the Magi beast, both striking from opposite sides. Caesar actually cleaved the wings right off and Leonard struck a few decent strikes on its side. Yulie peppered the demon with a steady volley of elemental arrows while Eldore encased the creature's feet with ice, effectively stopping it from moving.

The time to finish the battle was now. I leapt back up into sky then dove with all my might at the creature's vulnerable head. It noticed the impending doom and tried to swing away but was rewarded a solid right hand by Leonard, putting my target back into position of my attack. The intended effect was to pierce through the skull and kill it cleanly. However what actually happened was that since the head was softened up by the previous blow that when I landed my attack the skull simply exploded upon impact because of the velocity and the creature being off guard. Sore and covered in gore I was more than ready to call it a day.

It took a moment to stand again. It also took a moment for the tremors to begin as well. "It seems we stirred up the wildlife." Grazel turned towards his monoship as did Shapur, "time to go." Kara lingered for a moment before she started towards the ship as well.

"Kara!" Caesar yelled to her to stop her. "Don't do it Kara, stay. You could stay with me."

The blonde gasped, "Not again." Hastily she rebuilt her resolve. "I can't do that, there's no place with you now. I can't turn back the clock Caesar."

Caesar shook his head, "no. You think you know the truth but you don't."

Kara couldn't help but let a bitter laugh escape. "So long then, our journey was fun but it's over now." With bitter tears she walked away and officially siding with the Magi. The monolith lifted off and left us yet again.

Leonard was the one to speak up, "Caesar, I'm sorry."

However touching the scene was this was not the time for emotions but rather thinking of a way to escape the impending doom that was staring straight at us.

"You have any ideas how to escape?" Yulie asked the battlemage.

"Not at this moment," the old man replied. "The knights would only make things worse right now since their very presence makes the creatures more feral."

"Just as good since I have exhausted myself beyond all hope," Leonard added.

"Well I have a few ideas, in fact the primary one is here now." I said as I pointed skyward. The others looked up to see our saviors. The windwalkers descended with their aircrafts.

"Well, well, need a ride?" Osmund asked.

Caesar didn't need another invitation, "gods yes!" We boarded the manned crafts and made a hasty retreat. It wasn't long until the lord of Frass Chasm was on our heels and chasing us.

"Faster! Faster!" Leonard yelled as the giant greaver from before was gaining on us.

"I'm trying, nincompoop!" Osmund shouted back without looking. The creature roared, rocking the crafts off balance and making us crash on top of the greaver. The crafts were busted but somehow I was still in once piece.

I was the first to come to and quickly discovered that I was alone. Taking in the surroundings and committing them to memory I ventured out to find my comrades. I found Yulie first, her clothing was in tatters but otherwise she was fine. "Yulie, wake up." I nudged the violet haired woman to rouse her. She stirred for a moment then fell back to the world dreams. I saw no other way I laid a kiss on her lips, this time she did respond. She wrapped her arms around my back, pulling me in.

"That is how I want to be woken up from now on," she said softly. She then opened her eyes and noticed the surroundings. "Are on the…"

"Yes," I answered before she could finish. "We need to find the others too. We got separated from the group." The archer nodded and after a few minutes we discovered the old man who was watching over both the pact makers. "Eldore, I'm glad you're doing well. What about those two?"

"They will be fine however I would not recommend moving them for the time being," replied as continued his healing spells.

"I see, we will scout around to see if we can somehow make this over grown bug stop." I motion for Yulie to follow as the old man agreed to the plan. When we were out of eye sight of the battlemage she grasped my hand. She was drew strength from my presence and touch because the woman was beginning to show outward signs of fear while trying to keep a brave face. It was not too long before we found Osmund sitting by his broken craft.

"Thank goodness someone else is alive. What of your companions?" The papitaur asked.

"They are fine, bruised but fine. What of…" I stopped when his head dropped. "I see. I am sorry for your loss. I would like to find a way off this giant bug. Do you have any ideas?"

The windwalker thought for a moment, "I do in fact know a way. We need to stop the greaver so someone can rescue us."

"And to do that?" The archer asked.

"Simple, we knock out its antenna." Osmund responded. I was quite sure he was smiling from underneath his mask. "This way nincompoops."

Yulie sighed and I shrugged. It wasn't too long before we found ourselves at the antenna. Osmund charged forth with a knife and started hacking at the outer circle protecting the protruding like tentacle. I charged and made in time to grab the brave Osmund from being smacked by the surrounding tentacles. Our archer fired three arrows in rapid succession pegging one of the antennas down. I swiped my spear out to hack off three others, thus making an opening for an attack. Without thought the papitaur dove at the main antenna with his knife, carving away. The behemoth roared in pain and swatted the brave warrior aside.

"Yulie aim the one in the center and we'll finish this," I instructed the woman. The violet haired archer drew her arrow back as far she safely could and let fly. The missile sailed right through its target and punched all the way through. From above I hurled my spear's magical copy at the exact spot Yulie hit. The result had the desired effect, we heard the creature roar again then the shudders as the greaver stopped and fell to its belly. "Well done you two."

"That was magnificent Leere, I will definitely need to hire you in the future for hunts." Osmund said excitedly.

"Perhaps, for now let's gather my comrades and wait for our rescue." We travelled back in silence as I was tired and Yulie wasn't too far behind that feeling.

We made it back to Eldore and the proud owners of the two knights in our group. "Where is the blonde woman," the windwalker asked.

Caesar, who was now awake, blanched at the question. "Osmund, about that…"

Chapter 6

Onward to Sinca Village

Our rescuers arrived a while later and I was sure I wasn't the only one thankful to be back on solid ground once again. Osmund reported that we had a visitor in his tent and instantly I expected the worst. To our surprise we see the young man from Balandor who we thought died in an explosion. Obviously Setti was alive and well. "Setti, so glad to see you," Yulie said happily.

Caesar was about ask something however he noticed something out of place. I could literally lock that information away for future use. "Sorry about deceiving you about my death however the Magi were watching me closely. Unfortunately my neighbor who came to check up on me died thus giving me a chance to catch up with you."

Leonard took it at face value, "I see. So where do we go now?"

"Where it all began, Sinca Village." Setti answered. "To get there though we must cross the Van Haven Wastelands."

"You know it would be nice for just once that the destination came to us instead of us going to it." Caesar said to lighten the mood.

"Don't let it get to you lad," Eldore patted the other spear user on the shoulder as he left the tent. I was right behind him, no point of staying here and unlike my last trip to the Wastelands I intended to be prepared. "I take it you know of the dangers of the wastelands, Leere."

I glanced towards the old man who was leaning back against more study part of the tent. Puzzled I answered him truthfully, "I do. No matter how prepared one is there is always danger and it never stays the same."

"Well said young man, I am counting on your guidance," Eldore turned to leave.

"You don't trust Setti either I take it," I asked.

"Something just doesn't sit right with that man." He answered. I agreed with him on this account. I took the time to clean up a bit and polish my armor, I know it would not intimidate the local monsters but knowing that it me look like a miniature dragon gave the impression of power.

We were escorted out of Baccea by our hosts and began to venture into the wastelands. We didn't get too far when Leonard lost his composure, "Caesar you knew about Kara didn't you!"

"Look Leonard, you don't know what happened. You think she was the one who killed your king but you're wrong."

"But she's the Black Knight!" Yulie chimed in. The look on Setti's face was a mix of horror and delight as if he couldn't decide which was more appropriate.

I just walked on; we did not have time for this now. That if I stayed around our new addition too long I, no doubt, find him too problematic, he already faked his death once and what if he decided to pull another stunt before we reach our destination? I saw nothing good of his company.

"Leere, were you in on Kara's betrayal as well?" Leonard asked looking for some answer, looking for anyone to blame.

I sighed, might as well give him what he wants. "If you must know it was Alundra who told me first. They were close and when she found out it broke her heart. Caesar suspected it at first because he saw the same attack patterns in the black knight. Like he said, the person who killed the king and the person who traveled with us were two different people."

Leonard's mood changed from anger to disappointment and finally emptiness. "How can you be so sure?"

"Leere allow me," Caesar intervened. "Dragias is their end all be all general, when they need a master swordsman, when they need a tactician, when they need a knight they find a person to fill the role. In short, Dragias is the perfect commander because is many people play that part. They implanted a false memory in Kara to hate you because if she got too close then they stood the risk of losing a their knight."

"I see, but how do you know these things?"

"Dragon sight. It's not perfect but I can see who people are unless they can block it." Caesar straightened his equipment.

"We've wasted enough time, we have much ground to cover," Setti followed my example. We entered the mouth of the cavern and welcomed the chill compared to the scorching sun. We weren't too far when saw an azure dragon guarding the gate that we needed to proceed.

"Everyone stand back," Eldore warned as he channeled the inner flame from within and unleashed a torrent of fire and rage. He burned through the guardian and fell to his hands and knees.

"Dear gods... Eldore," Leonard panicked and rushed to the fallen battlemage.

"Stay back fool," I snapped. The boy stopped mid step, "listen he needs to rest. At the least, a few mana potions for a quick fix."

"Don't worry about it. I'll use my magic to save your strength. Now let's go," he picked himself up and continued to shamble forward through the gate.

"The old man is stubborn isn't he?" Setti asked.

"You have no idea," I supplied. I navigated the team through the numerous dead ends and cave ins, personally dove into Leonard more than once to prevent him from taking a fatal step or having him being crushed by falling rocks and stalactites. We also encountered two more azure dragons.

Huffing Eldore began to draw upon his mystical power again but halted as saw myself and Caesar taking the dragons. "You idiots, you have to save your strength for the trials ahead!" The battlemage shouted.

"That applies to you as well," Yulie pointed out. "If you haven't forgotten you one of us." Eldore was going to argue but The archer wasn't hearing it. On this rare occasion Leonard agreed as well. Our other companion said the same sentiments however it felt as though he hoped the old man would exhaust himself.

While facing my dragon I leapt, darted, spun, countered, and landed briefly to catch my bearings on the my comrade then began my attack again. The other dragoon focused on a more defensive stratgey, baiting, countering, and, if the chance came, a two handed lunge with his weapon. Then as if by silent agreement we swapped our opponents throwing them off guard.

I finished my dragon by hurling one spear at the skull and the other at the heart. Both connected sending the dragon down. Caesar's attack was less impressive but he finished the job by planting his weapon deep into its heart. Taking what we needed we continued on towards the end.

Or at least that was the intention, the last area was thick the three headed cerberuses and pyrodaemoses. "You have got to be kidding me," I cursed aloud.

"What's wrong Leere... oh," Caesar looked to see the reason for my statement and in only a matter of seconds his expression mirrored mine.

"Well that is bad," the archer commented.

"Understatement of the year, Yulie," Leonard added.

Setti looked on in confusion, "so what's the big deal? It's only a few monsters."

Without think Leonard transformed and rand straight into the thick it. "That fool..." Eldore muttered.

"Is he the Leeroy Jenkins of the group," Setti asked.

"I was going to say Levin but he's not a sister loving man-cow. The hell with it, Caesar transform and provide support. Yulie cover my back. Eldore attack with lighter spells, we need to endure this onslaught, and our destination is just beyond the corner." As instructed the Dragon Knight joined the fray to help the White Knight. I targeted one of the outer ring monsters.

Setti also drew a bow, "Leere allow me to help you too." He aimed the three headed beast and fired his deadly missile. It lodged itself deep into of its six eyes. Yulie and Eldore began chanting words of power. My speed was enhanced as was my power. I sprinted toward the first cerberus I saw and loped the middle head off thrusting upward through the another. Leonard cleaved a pyrodaemos's cannon and Caesar pierced the head of the same monster.

We continued this for seemed like eternity until there no monsters left. "Leonard..." Yulie started.

"Yeah?" The red head groaned.

"Never..." Caesar supplied.

"Again." I finished our shared thought.

"The bright side... is... we made it." Setti huffed.

We finally arrived at our destination and Setti disappeared to collect his thoughts. I took the time to remove my armor and apply treatment to a few wounds I got from our all-out war with the wildlife. Yulie sat down next to me and lost herself in deep thought. "This place, I feel like I know it."

"Interesting, anything that pop outs at you?" I asked.

She shook her head, "not really. It just seems I have been here."

"I see."

The silence hung for a moment before she asked the next question, "so have you thought about joining the Balandor army? With your aid we have done so much that you would be a leader. This way we could..."

"Yulie, I would not mind spending time with you and in fact I enjoy however I am who I am. I am Leere Nacht, the Void of Night. I am a mercenary, and Balandor isn't exactly booming with business with my line of work."

"I see," she replied.

We sat in uncomfortable silence but neither of us was willing to leave. We both knew something will end our time together soon. We did not know what it was. "Setti is ready to tell us what everyone found here and how it relates to our struggle." Leonard announced from a distance. We sadly let go of each other's hand and went to the gathering.

Setti stood before a campfire as the shadows begun to stake their claim in the darkening sky. "Leere, Leonard, Yulie, Eldore, and Caesar. We are coming close to the end of the story. Lady and gentleman the story begins..."

Chapter 7

All is Fair Play

"As you are all aware, there was a struggle a long time ago... the Dogma wars. The tides of battle swayed back and forth between the two factions however this tale happens long after the conflict. Actually this tale takes place about seventeen years ago. A massive earthquake struck, tearing the land asunder. The great gash that it left in its wake came to be known as the Dogma Rift. Now, as it happens, many ancient artifacts were found in this rift, among them was the armor and Ark of the White Knight. However, amongst the artifacts, they found something far more incredible."

"What could be more incredible than the discovery of the White knight," I asked our story teller, Setti. The two pact makers and archer nodded to prompt our companion to telling more.

"Living children," He answered. The silence in the husk that was once Sinca Village became very loud as Setti's words left his lips.

"You're kidding right? At the bottom of a giant hole in the ground?" Leonard asked.

"How is that even possible," Caesar asked.

Setti just smile as he continued his tale, "it was a miracle. Perhaps some frighteningly powerful magic had locked time or frozen their bodies. In any case, it was as if time had stood still for them. The palace at the bottom of the Dogma Rift stood clean and new as the day it had been built. Four infants were inside, along with one youth. They were raised right here in Sinca Village."

"A youth," Leonard repeated.

Setti stirred the dying embers of the fire to bring the flame back again. "Yes. With the babies there was a young boy, five years of age. When the people of Sinca Village found the children, they chose to look after them themselves, believing they were a blessing, a gift from the gods."

Caesar rubbed his chin as leaned closer to listen better. "Hmm... I think I see where this is going..."

"But those children represented a terrible secret."

"They were pact makers of the Knights, right," Caesar stated as he looked around to see the others draw to the same conclusion.

Our new companion continued on with his story when he saw that the others were finished. "Yes. Indeed, they were the five who gave their souls to the Knights in the Dogma Wars. When the Sinca Village headman learned the truth, he knew that the five children could not stay together for long. So he set out to find foster parents for each of them."

"Wait! Are you saying that the headman was..." Caesar began.

"I get it now," I added. It made sense that my traveling group knew very little of each other and yet managed to solidify as a unit with ease.

"Medius. Yes, it was my father." Setti answered.

"Which means, me and... and Leonard, and Kara... We're the babies that were found down in those ruins?" The other dragoon looked to Setti to confirm his belief.

"That is correct."

"That was some coincidence to meet..."

Setti shook his head, "it was no coincidence. All of you have been brought together deliberately. Someone wanted it that way."

Confused, Leonard asked, "Deliberately? No way! Me going into the castle, finding the vault, seeing the Knight. That was all just a fluke! Right?"

At this time Setti frowned, "Do you really think so? What if someone had set it up to happen?"

"How could they?" The swordsman inquired.

"Someone has led you to where you are now. Someone wants the power of the Knights to come together. Someone has been controlling you this entire time..."

Leonard began to think back to when it began, "no. It can't be!" All eyes turned to the battlemage who stood during the entire conversation. The others watched to see if there was any reason, any alibi that the old man was not leading us on. A faint grin appeared on Setti's visage before remembering something.

The Dragon Knight Pact maker was first to speak his thoughts. "It was you Eldore, wasn't it? And the King of Balandor? Was that you, too?"

Eldore sighed as though he expected this turn of events. Setti confirmed his suspensions, "you're one of the Ancients, aren't you? Somehow you managed to cheat time, ad travel to this age. Am I right?"

He sighed once more before addressing the group. "It is as you say. I come from the era of the Dogma Wars."

Setti managed to keep the frown on face though mischief and glee sparkled in his eyes. "I knew it."

Caesar approached the battlemage, "that explains a lot. No wonder you could escape my dragonsight."

Eldore raised his hand, making Caesar stop his advance. "Still... I was not the one killed the King of Balandor."

"No more lies, old man." The dragoon crouched into an aggressive battle stance.

"Eldore... I trusted you." The red head replied with a pained expression. His grief transformed to rage as he drew his sword. All the while Yulie look on in confusion, unable to decide if she should draw her bow or not. Eldore surveyed the situation, seeing how he had no way of diffusing the metaphoric bomb in front of him he cast a quick spell. The result was that he was gone and in his place pure nothingness.

Anger still on his face Caesar turned away from where the old man once was. "Damn he got away!"

The rest of the group turned to me. "I see, my services are no longer needed here." Dusting off my gear and reaching for my weapon instinctively made Leonard and Caesar point their weapons at me. "Relax you two, not enemies but we're no longer allies."

The lavender haired woman shot me a pained look, "why? Are you going to turn on us?"

As much I wanted to tell her it would be fine and hold her to me I knew I couldn't. I had to be Leere Nacht, the mercenary for hire. "Not at all, my contract was with the battlemage to help you but he's gone now thus breaking our contract. I don't work for free."

Caesar ran his hand over hair. "I completely forgot about that detail. How about I hire you for the remainder of our journey? What's the asking price?"

I shook my head, "sorry friend. I think not, you see after all we been through I think a vacation is in order. That and I don't do cash on delivery. But I can promise you this I won't work with the Magi so we never will cross blades." With my equipment in hand I prepared to walk away.

Both Yulie and Leonard jumped in front of me. "You're not leaving," Leonard shouted. "You said you had a contract to help us!"

"Listen boy, I was hired by the very person that betrayed you. If I have to explain it once more you will not like how it ends." I turned to Yulie who was fighting tears the entire time, "you knew once our quest was done it would result like this. It's time for me to take my leave." Leonard swung his sword at me only to find that I was behind him. The swordsman attempted to face me but was sent back a few feet from my haymaker. "I did warn you, boy." Without looking back I marched off though the sound of the girl, who meant more to me than I wish to admit, sobbing.

~A hour later~

Once I was sure that the others left I withdrew from my hiding place. "I know you're still here Eldore. You can come out now."

His laughter was appeared before his form did. "I see you knew all along, but did the others know you knew?"

"Everyone save Setti and Yulie. It was even Leonard's idea for me to strike him with my punch and I have to say it felt real good to do it too."

He smiled in acknowledgement. "You never really did hide how you felt about him."

"Indeed however my respect goes up a bit for him since he willingly suggested it and manning up to it. Now on to business, shall we catch up to spring our trap."

The old man nodded. "That we should but when it the conflict is over I wouldn't want to be you." I was about to ask what he meant but it dawned on me that he merely hid so he heard everything. "It seems you know what I speak of."

Taking the first step to catching up with the others I began follow the path that seemed to be the most logical choice. "I do indeed." I whispered softly to myself. It wasn't too long before we found our targets but it did not mean that shadowing them would be easy. As we got closer it became more evident that the Magi were hiding in wait. I motioned to the battlemage who noticed the guard that was barely in sight.

Wisely the old man cast silence on the poor sap, the effect was noticed immediately and the soldier tried to yell for help. The only sounds he made hard breaths and a quiet rasp as I ran my spear through the Magi. Once the soldier was down I tossed his body off the side of the cliff to make sure no one would find the victim.

"How about we make camp here," I heard Caesar suggest from a distance.

"No, there is a better place further ahead," Setti replied.

"Seems that Setti was planning his own attack," I said to Eldore who just nodded. We advanced quietly as we could while maintaining our distance. It wasn't long until they ran into the Magi scouts. Leonard and company were thorough with the Magi whenever they encountered any.

They arrived at the entrance of the ruins and this is where Setti stated that they should rest. We stayed hidden until nightfall as that was when the Magi surrounded the camp. Setti stood outside, directing the soldiers to spring the assault only to see Leonard and Caesar bolt out with weapons drawn. Yule a step behind the two pact makers with her arrow aimed at Setti. "So what gave me away?" Setti asked smugly.

"It was your boots," Caesar answered. "How is it that our companion had a clean pair of boots while traveling to Frass Chasm? The answer is simple if they flew on a monoship."

Setti laughed aloud then transformed to his true self, Grazel. "So you knew all along did you?"

"Indeed, it was obvious that you were hiding something." Eldore replied as he materialized behind the man.

The Magi leader paled and moved away from the battlemage. "At least that damn mercenary isn't here anymore." He barely completed his thought as he heard a sharp whistle hearing right at him. Acting before thinking he threw one of the soldiers in front of himself as a shield. The soldier got spear slammed through his body as thanks for his service to his master. The weapon dissipated once the soldier slumped to the ground.

"I'm here too, Grazel," I called from the shadows. "I must admit stealth is not my forte." I spared a glance towards the woman I had feelings for and the look I got back was chilling. Putting aside that confrontation for later we all advanced towards Grazel.

"Seems the tables are turned now," Caesar stated with a smirk.

The leader of the magi grinned in spite of himself. "It seems it has. Tell me, do you know why I selected this spot?"

"No, why," Leonard asked. As if on cue the ground gave way and our group plummeted into the bottom of the vastly deep pit.

What made matters worse was the roar that echoed within the pit. "You guys, we have company," Caesar groaned when he managed to pull himself up to his feet.

"You know, just once I would like not have to fight a giant monster." Yulie grumbled to which the swordsman moaned in agreement.

"This is your lucky day then," I stated. "Eldore you good?"

"More or less." The old man dusted himself off, "you three rest. Leere and myself will take down this conjured beast." The beast in question strode forward at Yulie, Leonard, and Caesar. It did not go too far as it smacked into a large glacial spike. The monster smashed it with ease only to be attacked by my rebounding form. Using the walls of the pit for leverage I attacked the monster's head with each leap.

"These attacks are having little effect. I guess I have to step it up." Seeing what I had in mind Eldore stopped his elemental spells and focused on enhancing my attacks. Feeling the magic take its effect I redoubled my efforts my focusing my inner strength and guiding my essence through my spears. Light rammed into the monster from each side thanks to Eldore's speed boost. The crystal on its back began to glow fiercely from each hit it took.

"Leere! Take out that cannon or we all fry!" Leonard shouted. Taking the boy's advice I altered my target to the giant crystal. The attacks were not even putting a scratch to it.

"This is it, everyone take cover!" I yelled. The other did as I instructed thankfully. I knew only one attack would finish this. I rammed my weapon hard as I could into the skull of the giant magical beast and yet it still fought on. Taking a deep breath I called on the beings that made up my spear, _I ask to borrow your power for my next attack_.

_Are you thinking of using that technique, _one of the twins asked.

_Yes. It's the only way._

_And you want our help? Well you are our master and we can't let you die_. The other twin remarked.

_Thank you_. The two were ready and willing to see how this next attack would work. Last time it was with my soul and now it had three powers to work with. With a battle cry I unleashed chi of our beings, creating a blast that encompassed the enemy and myself.

~A short time later~

I woke up to the frantic cries of a young woman and three concerned men. Testing my limbs I felt spent and rightfully so. I reached out to the twins who assisted me and they reassured me they were fine.

"Young man, if you do that again you may not survive next time." Eldore scolded or tried to.

"I'll keep that in mind but you all are ok and the crystal didn't fire."

"Actually it did but you're Tiger's Rage counter acted it and took out that Pyredaemos Rex at the same time." The dragoon replied.

"Tiger's Rage?"

The Greede heir shrugged, "that's what pops called it."

"Well let's look for a way out while Leere gets his bearings," the swordsman suggested.

Yulie slapped me or should I say she tried too but my helmet took the impact thus hurting her hand more than me. Without thinking I snatched it with both of mine to examine the damage. Relieved it was a minor bruise I let go of it. "Leere, tell me something." I paused at the tone of her voice. "Does being a mercenary give you fulfillment? Are you happy being a hired blade for the highest bidder."

I loath to answer her question but this needed to be resolved. "Yulie, I..."

"No excuses, Leere. Just the truth."

"The truth, is that what you want?" I asked her.

"Yes, no lies. No wordplay. Simple yes or no."

"Yulie to answer your questions you need to know who I..."

"Leere, I've been with since the beginning of this journey. I have seen sides of you that you have kept hidden for a while I am sure. I have seen sorrow, joy, humor, and grief. Now be honest with me as you have not been honest with yourself. Are you happy being a mercenary, a hired blade?"

"Yes, I am."

"Does it give you fulfillment?"

"Yes, it does."

"Do you want to be that way forever?"

"... No."

"Do you want to change?"

"Yes."

"To what?"

"... I don't know."

"Does this change have to do with someone?"

"Yes."

"Who is the..." before she could ask more I cut her off by sealing her lips. I pulled her close, savoring her being. When I had to regain my breath I pulled away to see blushed Yulie trying to regain her composure. "Cheater." She said without the slightest bit of conviction.

I shrugged, "you wanted the truth."

She looked at me sincerely and asked, "So was it true?"

"It is."

"Um... guys, we found a way out." Leonard said with his back turned. Taking that as our cue we followed him to a bunch of vines that led the way out.

Caesar met me with a grin saying he heard it all, "way to go you dog!"

His smile died when I met his with my sad one. "Everything you heard is true but you know what I am. Unless I am holding a weapon, I am useless and if you remember how Leonard told you of my reception at Balandor went over then you already know I am not cut as a soldier there."

Caesar thought for a moment then grinned, "You know I am always looking for a body guard."

This I couldn't help but laugh it. "Sorry Caesar. The day that happens is the day I get tied down."

Chapter 8

The Sun King and Me

The events plagued of the day plagued my mind as we trudged forward through the rather seemingly endless maze of mystic platforms, magical constructs, and numerous Magi soldiers. The magi were simple enough where as their constructs were more than bothersome. The real agrrivation was easily the damned mystic platforms. On more than one occasion we were teleported to the exact location we were at mere moments ago. To make sure we did not keep using the same teleporter I ended up marking symbols on the device to ensure we do not keep repeating our steps.

"You know for people a civilization that was so brilliant you would think that make it more simple or leave a map or something," Caesar groaned as he shuffled onward evermore.

"I doubt that would have did that. If it were me I would have done so same as the creators of this place as opposed to what you suggested. Better to protect their secrets instead of saying 'hey, here is our treasure. Please take it.'" Yulie said.

"I get it but that doesn't make me any happier," Leonard added.

Eldore seemed to be focused on the platform that now stood before us. "This one seems different." the old battlemage observed.

"How so?" I asked genuinely interested as was the rest of my companions.

The old man placed a hand on the device and it hummed gratefully as though it was united with a lost one. "This one has energy the others did not. It's as if someone of great power used it to traverse further into the along the path."

This made the rest of us stare at him then as it dawned on us who that someone was we hurried onto the relic. We wasted no energy on conversing anymore other the occasional question about each platform and if it radiated lingering power. With Eldore's expertise in the arts of the arcane our group finally caught up with our target.

The silver haired villain descended the stairs with Cisna in tow. As expected the farian boot licker kneeled at the bottom of the stairs, "he's done it. My Lord received his Knight."

As expected from the other pact makers, the two shuddered and grew angrier. "What have you done to Cisna?!" Leonard yelled in rage.

Grazel cast his curious gaze at the White Knight Pact Maker, "the princess? Well her highness and I had a disagreement about the my acquisition of my knight which led me to using my powers of persuasion." He then glanced down the silent and still of the woman in his arms, "though perhaps I may have been too rough for her."

The man clad various shades of black and purple chuckled as he dropped her to the side. "Now to determine which one is stronger, Knights versus Knight." Shapur stepped aside to give his lord more room. "O Adolmaea, shining sovereign, supreme light of the ancient ancient skies, grant me your power." His lips curled as he drew a golden mask to his face, "verto!"

The remaining pact makers uttered their incantations as well and thus stood three Knights. Caesar, in Knight form, thrust his spear in Grazel's direction however it only caught air as the other Knight spun away. It would have been a mistake as Leonard aimed a slashing arc with his sword but once again Grazel was prepared and used his weapon to turn aside the attack. The owner of the Sun King Knight launched his own attacks. The speed of his barrage stunned his two rivals as they bravely fought back. Each attack was countered then countered again, and again, and again.

I stood prepared and waiting for my chance to strike. Caesar grasped onto Grazel's weapon as Leonard charged forward to end the battle once and for all. Seeing the probability of defeat coming straight for him the Magi leader backhanded Greede's heir and brought up his dual edged sword. Leonard's blow was effectively prevented.

Seeing that the two were having some difficulty Eldore began hurling spells at the opposing Knight. The Battlemage's attempt was met with indifference as his magic bounced of the Magi Leader. "Just wait," I instructed to the two remaining comrades.

"But Leonard and Caesar are..." Yulie began until she noticed that Eldore lowered his arms in compliance.

"They are providing us an opportunity to strike when its right," I said. The archer looked as though she was about to argue, "trust me. I have yet to prove myself false to you and I do not intend to start. So for now be patient." The doubt faded from the young woman's eyes and watched as the three combatants continued their struggle.

Leonard attempted a spinning slash which was evaded with ease though this was part of his plan. Caesar caught Grazel with his spear, while it did not hit its intended target it still caused the Magi Leader to reevaluate his enemies. "You dare mock me? I am the chosen ruler of this world!" Grazel lunged at the Dragon Knight Pact Maker but failed to notice he was no longer there.

"Sorry, I'm over here." Caesar taunted. Grazel turned to face the spear user only to meet an elbow face first by Leonard. He howled in rage and grabbed the young swordsman, bringing the White Knight Pact Maker down to the ground before returning his attention back to Caesar.

Both of non-pact makers looked to me in askance. "Now?"

I nodded grimly and led our remaining companions into battle. Yulie was firing volleys of magic enhanced arrows at Grazel while Eldore set upon himself the task of renewing Leonard and Caesar's battle spirit through healing and support spells. "Ready," I mouthed to my spear to which it responded by making its twin and images of glory. "I take that as a yes."

The magi leader turned pact maker continued its attack though its movements were becoming gradually slower. I jumped into the fray and with each swing and thrust the Sun King was struggled even more. Leonard attempted to end it with a cleaving blow but Grazel had enough energy to divert the blade's path but it could not prevent Caesar from scoring with his slash. I followed up by propelling myself into the sky and slammed through the Knight's helmet with both spears in hand.

The Knight fell and it reverted back Grazel, followed by both the other two pact makers. "How, how can this be? There is no way I should...," the would be ruler of all raved until he saw a not-so-rare-anymore sight. Cisna sat on the steps hands clasped together in prayer as voiceless words poured from her lips. "You must have a death wish, your highness. If so I'll gladly grant it!" With that he thrust his short sword in the heart of Cisna.

"Cisna! No!" Leonard cried as he ran towards the princess. Unfortunately he was cut off by a familiar blonde, clad in armor that was darker than night.

"Brother, make your escape while I hold them off," the assassin instructed her leader.

"Damn, Kara take care of them for me," he managed to say as he made his escape. Kara then began her incantation for Dinivas.

"Leonard, see to Cisna. Caesar and I will handle her." I ordered the red head.

He and Eldore moved to comply but another voice stopped everyone in their tracks. "No this battle is mine, Leere. No more running." The sound of steel being drawn and the arcane power of duplication made it clear this was a battle not to be interfered with.

Kara nearly dropped her sword when the slender figure of a woman came into view. Golden armor gleamed under the mid-day sun. Her violet hair arranged face, showing off the warriors hard eyes. "Come Kara. I have returned and I will stop you from harming anyone else. Leave the Magi while you can."

The assassin shook her head, "its too late to turn back the hands of time." The other woman nodded. "Leave now or I will be forced to fight here."

The violet haired swordswoman fought her tears. "I cannot forgive the Magi for the destruction of my home. If you are still sworn to them then you will fall to my blades."

"Forgive me, Alundra." Kara said as she pointed her sword at her former lover as Alundra dropped into her dual sword stance.

Chapter 9

The Valkyre Versus the Assassin

The two women stood ready for their fight to begin, each one looking for an opening to present itself but neither found none. They knew each other thoroughly, strengths, weaknesses, and other things I dare not say... mainly because of admiration of my dear friend and my confidant. With a sudden shift in posture Alundra took to the offensive. Her attack pattern was something I've known for the longest time but that doesn't mean it was easy to defend against and now Kara was experiencing the very same onslaught I, myself, had endured when we trained. The assassin desperately ducked, rolled aside, and deflected what she could with her own sword when she was unable to evade Alundra's attacks.

"How is it that we never seen this side of Alundra? I mean look at her go," Leonard said as he focused on the duel. I hoped he was learning something of the battle maiden's skill.

"Well boy, you've never seen her be as serious as she is now. Granted you have gotten better with you the sword and you're less clumsy now. However you were too busy dealing your enemies to see her fight. You never had the privilege to practice your skill against her." I returned my attention to the two combatants, "that is not to say she wasn't serious before."

The lavender haired archer looked at puzzled, "what do you mean?"

I debated on telling her story but decided against it. "Before she was fighting out of rage. Even though she wore a calm mask on the outside, underneath Alundra has a nearly blinding rage that drove those twin blades of hers. Now she fights to see the end of her suffering and not for revenge." My companion and would be lover was about to ask again but with a simple shake of my head Yulie sighed in defeat. "That is not my story to tell and truthfully it is better you or anyone else not to know it."

Kara somehow took to the offensive and attacked with the grace of a dancer and the expertise of a swordswoman. This provided the blonde with the necessary distance she needed and began flinging elemental spells one after another.

Eldore saw the opportunity to hurry to Cisna's side only to run into Shapur, "now, now, don't be hasty old man." The battlemage wasted no time delivering a sound whack to the farian's head followed by a small, but effective, fireball at him. The result was that it sent the Magi general sliding across the ground and away from the battlemage.

Much to the old man's surprise, the princess was still breathing though it came out in short gasps. "It seems she was luckily that Grazel missed any vital organs. The princess will live but I'll see to it that she is in better shape. Leonard, watch my back as I begin healing her." The red headed boy looked for my approval which earned a smack to the back of his head before I pointed at the object of his affections. He nodded and made his way over to Eldore and Cisna.

During the brief exchange Alundra began a more complex series of attacks that put the blonde back on the defensive. Kara spun, pivoted, and rolled to the side, escaping the attacks by the narrowest margins possible. The assassin sprung backward and from where she stood before erupted a wall of ice in her place. The violet haired woman nearly avoided becoming an Alundra-kabob. With the extra space between the two Kara began her incantation.

As much I wanted to charge in I knew Alundra would not allow it. Her gaze to see if I remained on the side line proved this as well. With a silent thank towards us, the battle maiden began her own incantation. Ebon wings appeared first and brought its blade downward, aiming for a killing blow however the weapon was caught. The Black Knight struggled to free it's sword from whatever held it. Ebon Wings stumbled backwards when it was revealed that another Knight appeared and let go of the sword.

"So this is how it is," Alundra's voice said through her knight's form.

"We cannot turn back time," Kara voiced back through Dinivas.

Alundra sighed but said nothing as she raised her sword and charged at the Black Knight. It was sloppy but that was all part of her plan. Kara attempted to take advantage and strike her opponent down. This was the action Alundra counted on. She spun around on the ball of her heel executed two thrust in the mid section and spun the opposite direction with sword in hand, the weapon connected with the Black Knight's neck and sent it colliding into the wall of the building.

"Alundra is lucky that it is hard to kill someone while they are in their Knight Form. Otherwise we would have some issues," Caesar said heatedly. Fortunately he was ignored otherwise he would not be walking for a while.

The Black Knight vanished as Kara laid against the wall in defeat. Alundra, who also reverted from her Knight Form as well, stood above the fallen assassin. Kara looked up at the battle maiden who held one sword to her throat and the other hanging loosely at her side. She saw no escape from her fate and allowed herself a pitiful chuckle. "So this is how it ends... love, is it you who kills me?"

Never lowering her weapon, Alundra kept her thoughts locked inside for the time being. "That depends, I offer you your life if you leave the Magi." Though her words said with the authority of the victor there was an undertone saying 'you belong here, you belong with me, leave and forget the past and we'll make the future.'

Kara teared up slightly but was too proud to let them fall in front of us. Normally I would leave them to themselves but sadly this drama had to unfold in front of everyone here. This concerned the group's future. The blonde answered sadly, "I'm obligated to the Magi as long as I live. I cannot oppose my brother."

Caesar then decided to speak up, "you mean our brother." I wasn't the only one to look at him in askance to clarify. "Setti said we were raised all in the same village. I also remember bits and pieces of us all playing together as well. Well everyone except Alundra and Leere anyway."

"Now that I think about it," Leonard pondered aloud.

The battle maiden then turned her attention back to the woman on the ground, "so are you still sure about your decision?"

Kara nodded in ascent, "yes. My resolve will not waiver. I'm sorry, love." The woman lowered her head and waited for the blow that never came. She curiously looked up to find Alundra, expecting to see anything but tears. She was rewarded a solid slap to the face that had the blonde reeling.

"You fool, you honestly expect me to kill you? Do you think so little of me?" Alundra questioned the woman beneath her as she slapped the blonde again. "I could do it but I would lose one of the most important thing in my life. I'll never lose another person again, not Leere, not you, not anymore." Kara flinched when she saw Alundra's hands coming towards her again but was surprised that they tenderly held her face as their lips met for a brief moment. "Do you understand me now? You belong to me, as I call my rights for my spoils."

"Alundra..." Kara tried to protest.

"No need for words anymore, you are mine. You're done with the Magi. You don't have to fight them if you don't want to but you will not return to them. Do you understand?" Alundra explained as though it was something so simple.

The farian who now recovered from the explosion earlier picked himself up from the ground and made his way to the rest of us while Eldore continued his ministrations of the healing spell. Leonard eyed him as the farian walked by. "So are you going to betray our lord, Kara?"

Alundra was going to reply but Kara silenced her with a slight smile that was meant only for her. "Trust me," she mouthed to my dear friend. The assassin got to her feet as the battle maiden assisted her then walked in front of the Magi general. "It's over Shapur. Tell your lord that we have been defeated."

One would have expected anger, perhaps fury from the farian however the expression that appeared something akin to joy. "You know what happens to traitors?" No sooner as those words left Shapur's mouth he slipped through the distance between himself and Kara and plunged a dagger into the woman off guard.

"Kara! NO!" Caesar roared as he drew his spear. Yulie knocked her bow as called my own spear which made a magical duplicate of itself. Alundra ran straight at the Farian with murderous intent. Shapur saw this and hastily intoned the incantation. Before Alundra made it to Shapur the final words of the spell were invoked.

"Behold, the true power of the Black Knight!" The Magi general's echoing voice mocked. The being before us was similar to the black Knight design but infinitely bigger and stronger.

"Gods be damned! Leonard get over here, we need to take him out!" Caesar called as he prepped for summoning his Knight.

"Hold it. I will take him," I stated just enough for all to hear.

"Are you mad?! There is no way you could take him!" Alundra shouted.

"I can't let you do this Leere, I'll join you." Yulie agreed.

I shook my head, "I will not allow that. You don't understand, I don't want play the hero but I'm the only leveled headed one. If I have to protect you then I can't do my best to end it."

"You know you will die..." Leonard stated. Under different circumstances I would have angry at him since he caused us to have more near death situations than the rest of us combined.

"I won't deny it is a possibility but my chances are better alone this time. Trust me." The others had doubts and it was clearly visible. I pushed myself hard this last bit of the trip but we are at the end of it. "When we are done here we can all enjoy some R&R but for now I have work to do." I pulled Yulie into a quick lover's embrace and our mouths fought for dominance which naturally I won. "Believe in me."

"That is cheating and you know it," the archer tried to make statement sound like teasing but failed. "I do believe in you but if you die I will never forgive you."

"I know," I let her go and turned my attention to hulking behemoth in front of me. "Thank you for waiting and now I will test your new power with all of my skill to show you my gratitude." The being laughed menacingly and gestured me to attack and so begins my greatest battle.

Chapter 10

The Final Battle

The time to end this long journey is now at hand. We now have Cisna in our care and all that is left is to remove the only being blocking our path. The Farian boot licker of the magi attacked Kara and, in her weakened state, assumed control of her knight. Unlike the Dinivas that we have taken down time and again, this version was corrupted beyond doubt. Knowing this I opted to fight alone this time. Concern was etched on each visage of my comrades but there was a reason for me to fight alone this time. If I failed then they would know the enemies attack pattern and, hopefully, use that knowledge to defeat this abomination once and for all.

Using a well known Leonard tactic, I charged in with a wild battle cry echoing off the ancient ruin walls. Shapur reacted by attempting to swat the one was foolishly rushing in, I leapt and drew from my pitiful pool of mana and threw three ice daggers in quick succession into the Knight's massive chest area. Unfortunately for me the usually lethal missiles bounced off without so much making a dent. The Knight chuckled causing the environment to quake beneath the others' feet. Seeing that the daggers were useless, I determined on trying another method.

I easily evaded another swat from the giant knight's other hand then bounded upward, aiming for the unprotected lower jaw. My foe must have expected the attack because at that exact moment the plating on the knight's chest opened up and fired a burst or pure magical energy. I had no chance to react fast enough to dodge and was slammed by the current of pure energy into the wall next to my group. "So this is the great Leere Nacht? The Void of the Night? Pathetic... I was hoping to see what new power I have at my hands." Shapur said with disdain.

"New power," I spat as I rose to my hands and knees. "You mean the power you stole from Kara? What makes you think you're qualified to have that kind of power." I then tested the strength of my legs and found they could still support me. "And trust me when I say you will be brought down. I earned my name for being who and what I am, I got my strength through progress and determination. Can you say the same, I seriously doubt it." _Meizeien Giavellotto _began to glow and float before me and in a flash of light the weapon dispersed and in its place was a set of male twins.

If it were not such a serious situation I would be amused by the reaction of my group as their mouths metaphorically dropped. "He speaks the truth," said the first twin.

"We put his spirit and will to the test," the other added.

"We have tested his power and determined that he alone is capable of wielding us," they spoke in unison.

The Knight abomination fired another bolt of pure magical energy at the two beings who stood before me and my group. "What would you know of power? What you know of my struggles? This is my might, it's mine!" The energy dissipated before the two who still held their ground. "How is that possible? You should be dead!"

I strode forward clasped a hand on the shoulder of each twin who in turn nodded. "It's the man who makes the sword, the man uses the skill. If you do not understand this then you are nothing." The two looked at me with stern will. "Leere, we entrust our very being with you. Do not hold back and strike true. We will do what we can to ensure that the woman does not die because of you."

"So you can save her?" Alundra asked them though they could not respond. "You won't harm her?"

I spoke for my partners, "we can prevent further damage done to Kara to a degree. But they can't promise to save her since each moment Shapur's in that form is another precious minute being drained from her. I will act to do what we can but I can't promise anything but that foul creation's fall."

Crestfallen, yes, that's the word that could describe the young woman's heart. Caesar must have had the same reaction from sound he emitted. I dared not imagine what went through their minds, I didn't have to. The twins reverted into their weapon based forms however I could feel their power flooding into my veins and from that point it seemed that time almost stood still.

Shapur was readying yet another blast of energy. I meant to only charge ahead but I was upon the Farian boot licker's form and delivered a kick knocking it backward enough to divert the attack away from Leonard and company. "Gods that was too close," I managed to hear Leonard say. I went forth again this time I slashed the Knight's arms. I blinked and saw that the arms were covered in criss cross gouges that would have been lethal if it were human.

"This is not possible, I attained the power of the Black Knight! You should be nothing to me!" Shapur roared in frustration.

He then materialized a giant onyx sword and swung it wildly, "And that is where you are wrong. I am Leere Nacht, I am the Void of the Night, I am the harbinger of your despair, I am a means to an end, and I am the one who will haunt you for the rest of your days." I easily evaded the bulky weapon and continued my onslaught on the Knight. One of the arms gave way and fell to the ground lifeless.

"If I go down then I'm taking you and your friends with me!" The Knight began charging for one final magical burst. The other three pact makers began to ready their incantations but stopped when I stood before them.

I stood between them and the impending attack. It was then I saw the Knight's weakness. Within the area where the chest opened was the beating heart of Knight. "I got... Our next attack will end this." Words of unknown origin poured from my lips and I felt the strength of a thunderstorm demand release. I pointed my dual spears at my target and was catapulted towards the heart. Both weapons embedded themselves deep within the armored heart and unloaded all of the power that they stored and more. I tried to release my grip but I could not do so, it was as if that the weapons held onto me instead.

_It was fun Leere..._

_Our time here is done..._

_Before we go we want to thank you._ I couldn't comprehend what they were saying and they picked up on this. _We're not of this world so we have return to our own._ Before I could even say anything to them I blacked out from the loss of my strength.

~In the Dreamscape~

The world was clear and the only object there was myself, who just happened to be floating in the vast sea of nothingness. "I guess I must be dead," I mused aloud to myself. I gazed out to, well whatever, hoping that there was something, anything was there. "Who would have thought I would have gone out like a fool?"

"It seems people change because of the love of another," a disembodied voice said smugly.

"And now we the consciousness of space to keep me company," I replied dryly.

The voice chuckled in an amused tone. "Still have that acid tongue I see, well no one changes completely. Anyway I have little time Leere, and there is much to tell."

The tone was serious and inwardly I groaned. "I've been dead only ten minutes and I'm already being assigned a mission. Whoever said mercenaries aren't soldiers?"

If the voice could frown I assumed it was doing so. "You're not dead though I would say you are close to leaving the mortal coil. When your last attack ended Shapur reverted to his given form but he is now recognized by the Black Knight as its proper pact maker. Kara was eventually abandoned by your party."

This was news to me, "you mean she died in battle because of me and that Magi officer?"

"She would have but her tale in this war isn't over yet and she has much to do, as do you." The voice answered with an air of certainty. I was going to ask but it seemed my host knew my question before it formed. "You can tell your friend she can find her lover in Faria, she will need a guide and it is time for her people to welcome home their lost daughter. She will be needed as well."

"I see, how is she now?"

"You mean Alundra or Yulie? Both are heartbroken right now though you will make one happy enough while the other will welcome the news you'll share. However you need to be careful of Sarvain, I wish I could tell you more but I cannot interrupt the flow of events any further."

The more I learned the more I felt that something was being left out. Deciding that something was better than nothing I thanked the voice and the nothingness became dark.

~The World of the Living~

A steady steam was flowing down my cheek. My body wanted to refuse my demand to move but reliantly gave in. An audible gasp told me that someone was waiting for me. Finally after what seemed to be the twelfth or thirteenth time my eyes opened to greet a gathering of people. Yulie was holding me upright with a tear stricken face and beside her was Alundra whose face was blank and on guard. Caesar sat further away with a rather forced smile.

"Leonard, Leere is awake." Yulie called out in relief. Her grasp became tighter, as though I might slip away through her hands.

The red headed swordsman grinned, "about time the hero woke up. With that last attack I thought you would have bought the farm." I wanted to hit the boy because of his lack of tact. We just lost Kara...

"Kara," I whispered but it somehow echoed in whenever we were. Alundra and Caesar both grew darker. "Yulie, could you please leave me and Alundra alone for a moment. We need to talk in private."

"But you just returned and now..." Yulie started to rant but it was, of all people, Leonard who came to the save.

"Listen Yulie, you'll have Leere as long as you want but the time being he needs to speak with his friend about someone dear to her. Would you deny her that?" Leonard explained as though was a capable individual leader all along. The lavender haired woman pouted but conceded.

"You better be here when I return," she warned. As she attempted to pull away I pulled her down and surprised her when our lips met, making her turn various shades of red I never cease to be amazed to see. "Cheater," she complained half-heartedly.

"So am I next?" Caesar attempted to joke.

"You only wish," I replied to which walked away in mock pain. Once the others were clear away I was ready to let her know the status of lover. "Alundra, there is something you need..."

"Look Leere, I know you did what you had to do. Please don't bring it up," Alundra attempted to cut me off.

"Alundra,"

"Dammit Leere, didn't you hear me when I said..."

"Alundra, she is alive." Shock stopped her from retorting. "While in was in the world of limbo I found out Kara is alive."

"No... can't be. I watched her die," the battlemaiden broke down.

I placed my weak hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, she is alive. And she needs you, you'll find her in Faria. You are needed there."

"How can you be so certain?" The swordswoman asked.

"When have I lied to you," I answered back. "You keep this our secret for now, the others must not know yet. Don't ask why but I have this feeling so trust me on this." She wanted to object but I knew that she trusted me and that is something I never took for granted. "Once we return you need to be on your way to help her. Say nothing to the others."

~Balandor Castle~

I spent the rest of the trip with Yulie and she actually convinced me to try my hand as a soldier for Balandor because, well let's face it, any army would benefit having a highly sought after mercenary in their ranks. So when we were welcomed by the kingdom it should be pointless to say that there was much celebration to be had. Leonard was hailed as the hero who rescued the princess from the vile Magi Army while Eldore, Yulie, and Caesar were recognized for their effort as well. The fact that Caesar was who he was actually helped build an alliance of sorts since impending war was heading their way.

I spent my return at the place where it all began, the Inn. This time my company consisted of a tired and sleeping lavender haired woman who was nuzzled in our bed. Unfortunately good things never last because moments before I decide to join her I heard a knock on the door. As I opened it I was greeted by an armed guard.

"Leere Nacht, you have been requested to a formal summons by the royal court." One of the soldiers announced. I was tempted to wake Yulie because this was likely something she wanted to see but decided against it, she was exhausted and earned her rest. I dressed in my formal fashion of my coat from greed and formal breeches and proceeded with the guard to the castle.

I was greeted by Princess Cisna, her official guard Leonard, and Court Advisor Sarvain. All the warning signs were screaming but I decided it was not the time to pay heed and continue with the protocol. Cisna rose from her throne, "thank you for coming Leere. The kingdom owes a debt to you that can never be repaid. You led the group that came to rescue me though officially it will be recorded that Leonard was the one to do so. It would not do to have the world see a mercenary save a monarch's ruler." Though her words held the authority her tone said otherwise.

I decided to play the political game. "It is fine your highness. I do not want the attention of the crowds or the admiration of the faceless masses. The fact I was there is more than enough. I watched the group grow in both strength and potential. I am honored to have been a part of it." I too can play this game, words are weapons as well.

"Well said, Void of the Night. However there is the question of your motives for you participation. When I requested your services for this endeavor you flat out refused and yet there you were. May I ask why you changed your mind?" Sarvain questioned. It was clear now why I was warned about this man.

Knowing I had to be careful of my response to not place blame on another without making me the scapegoat the advisor wanted me to be. "The fact is young Leonard was need of allies and someone who knew their way around the world. Keep in mind I was against the idea to begin with because it interferes with my lifestyle and mercenaries who get tied up in kingdom affairs are asking for career suicide for either a job well done therefore their services too high priced or a botched job that means certain death. I joined to help your young hero here stay alive, guide his steps and help save the day.

"And if I profit a bit on the chance that he succeeds then I have nothing to complain about." Thinking this might appease his current question at hand I ended my explanation with a bow.

The princess nodded her head, thus saying she bought this however Sarvain was not convinced. "A believable story indeed however it was confirmed you encountered another individual who then joined your little group. The Valkyre, Alundra. We now have the two most famous mercenaries in the world and they merely content on saving one princess. One could argue with little doubt that her acceptance was merely staged in what could be a farce and kidnapping. What say you to this?"

If I didn't see his slight smirk before it was full blown now. "Based upon your words it would seem as though you are oblivious to the cause of her arrival. Perhaps you are unaware of her personal vendetta against the Magi as well. When the party and I encountered Alundra, she was combating with the Magi forces by herself. Our fates became one as we shared a common enemy though our goals couldn't have been more different."

Sarvain's countenance changed to one of curiosity. "Oh, so what exactly was her goal?"

"To be straight to the point, it was revenge. She watched her entire family and village die before her very eyes. To say more would be considered crude and disrespectful to the victims." I answered defiantly. "Any further questions?"

"Just one. How much did Kara, the general of Magi and former Black Knight, offer you to aid in the princess's abduction? I know that Alundra had certain affections for the woman, who killed the King, and planned to use the princess in their attempts to obtain the remaining Knights." Sarvain declared.

Needless to say I was beyond livid, a fact that Leonard picked up on. Apparently he snapped out of his Cisna trance. "I was not offered anything by the Magi except death!"

The court advisor smirked knowingly, he had won this game. "Take the mercenary to the dungeon. His sentence will be carried out soon enough." A squad of guards surround me and bound my wrists together. Once they were secure enough for their safety we began our journey out of the throne room.

Leonard left the princess's side in attempt to stop what was going to happen. If we meet again I might go easier on him. "Leere, I know you didn't anything like he said. You have to have to tell him that..."

"Silence boy! You start dropping names then they will suffer too." I knew that the swordsman was trying to do but anybody he named would be an accomplice and suffer dearly. We soon vanished from the eyes of Leonard, Cisna, and Sarvain. Things got blurry and the world became black.

~The Dreamscape~

"I see you did not pay heed to my warning," the disembodied voice accused.

Though futile I shrugged, "I needed to ensure everyone was safe."

"I suppose that is fine but this will make things more difficult. I will have to send someone for your body and have it take back to Greede."

I was being set free but I had a theory. "How and why?"

The voice was silent for a second before responding. "You are fundamental to the war still. It will be your actions that determine the outcome."

"I won't exactly be welcome anywhere now thanks to Sarvain."

"That is why I warned you. Leere is will be dead for all intents and purposes."

I couldn't help but frown, "will Yulie know that's not true?"

"She cannot know. But this will save her. Now if you don't have any further questions I need to earse your mind of all the things that made you Leere Nacht."

"Wait!"

Chapter 11

Reflections of the Broken Nacht Sky

In Balandor things were becoming more stable now that Princess Cisna has returned. Morale is now high though the absence of Royal Guard Cyrus was noticed. To make up for the vacancy and as a reward Leonard was officially announced as Cisna's personal guardian. It worked two-fold seeing how the kingdom retains their knight and gains a new hero in the process.

Behind the celebrations and smiles a lone female weeps at an empty grave. Against the wishes of the court advisor, Leonard's request for a proper hero's burial for the mercenary known as Leere Nacht was granted. Yulie thanked the princess numerous times and was allowed to visit his grave at the royal castle whenever she wished.

"Its funny. After all that has happened and you finally agreed to help serve the kingdom just to stay near me, that is the one thing that ended up getting you killed." Fresh tears streamed down Yulie's face. "I wish you were here to see what you inspired." In her hands was a single dark blue rose. "Faria and Balandor have begun the process of healing old wounds."

The woman let her small smile fade. "Though that hardly seems to matter anymore." Yulie's lips touched the petals once before she placed it before Leere's tombstone. "After your death Sarvain left and was declared a traitor not only by the people but Cisna herself." The woman lingered a moment longer then turned away and began her lonely journey back to Parma, knowing she will be back tomorrow and the day after as well…

Eldore was placed as the Balandor combat instructor and tactical advisor. A field that naturally displayed his prowess and ability. Many of his ideas baffled the current military but after a few mock battles they were beginning to see things in new ways and his insight was a welcome addition. Not all were taken by his strategies and knowledge but they respected him for it none the less.

Caesar had returned to Greede after the intial celebration in Balandor. Sure he enjoyed a party as much as the next guy but his heart wasn't into it. He had lost three important people in the past few weeks. He missed his father and regularly wondered if he was living up to his expectations as the ruler of the free city. Leere he respected as a fellow warrior and he was outraged that the 'advisor' of Leonard and Yulie's home country branded the mercenary an outlaw and traitor before executing him. Alundra was labeled the same as her former pupil but she never claimed the land home.

Lastly there was Kara, she died in his and Alundra's arms. In the end they had to abandon her body as the Dogma Rift literally crumbled beneath their feet. Though he acted as though these things bothered him in public, it was when he was alone at night he felt the most alone. It was during one of those nights he decided he needed a distraction from his inner turmoil. He crept out from his mansion and left Greede to traverse the Flander Mountains alone.

The young lord was heading the cabin that was built by none other than himself, which nobody else knew about. Luckily it wasn't too far from the top of the mountain. As he approached the rather plain looking shelter, he noticed that someone had visited it recently if not still there. Taking precaution he steadied his spear which to this day still carried. The door opened and gave way to Caesar as he carefully examined the home. It was much colder in the lodging than it was outside. He rounded the bend to see a man in his bed shivering.

Thinking of nothing else, the ruler of Greede carried the man back to his mansion. He couldn't explain why he was compelled to but he followed his instincts. A few days of rest and treatment the man recovered enough to re-enter the world of the living. "My thanks, Count, but I must be on my way."

Curious, young lord inspected his guest for the first time. "Where is it you are going?"

The man frowned as he couldn't think of a destination then settled for his objective, "the Magi."

Caesar became wary, "and why is that?"

"… They stole something from me. I can't exactly remember everything but I am certain they are responsible." It was then the man fell as flashes of events played in his head and as fast they came it ended just as quickly. "They took Yuki from me…"

"Yuki? Do you mean Yulie?!"

The man looked puzzled, "Who is Yulie?"

Caesar felt his hopes being dashed as his guest looked similar enough to pass as the man who was executed though instead of armor or regal get up he wore a grimore outfit with yellow scarf and black mask covering the lower half of his face. His eyes were similar as well but were tinged red and cyan frosted hair that reach the middle of his back. "Do you remember your name?"

The man nodded, "Abel Licht."


End file.
